How to Live
by Hinotima24
Summary: Sequel to Don't Call Me Nymphadora. Snippets of Remus and Tonks seeking to build a new life, a better life. They struggle, adapt and learn, after all, all they knew in their life was war and it was over. Post-war. RL/NT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 1998

Life went back to the way it was before the war, except, for Remus Lupin, he had a beautiful wife and a son, Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Sirius shifted to Grimmauld Place, determined to set things right. Andromeda went back to her home, visiting very often to help out with her grandchild. The Lupins resolved to raise their son in the home Mad-Eye left for Tonks in his will.

Two weeks after the war, McGonagall paid a visit in person to their home (a week after the announcement that she will be taking Snape's place and fill in as Headmistress of Hogwarts). Dora was breast feeding their bundle of love and it made Remus looked up from his book and watch on with a fond smile.

Then their moment was shattered. They both felt an invasion in their wards. Despite the fact the war was over and that no one, other than those whom they gave permission to, could walk through their wards, both Remus and Dora snatched up their wands which were never far.

Teddy, who was jostled about slightly in the middle of his meal, stopped feeding and bawled. Dora was flustered, she bounced Teddy gently, trying to coax him and juggle her wand.

Remus ran to the window and took a glimpse before assuring her that it's only Minerva. Tonks visibly relaxed and sat on the armchair but Remus could still see her rigid posture as Teddy continued feeding.

They went through their routine short questioning at the door before letting her in and Minerva was cooperative in that. After some small talk and asking after them, their old professor admitted the true purpose of her visit.

"Remus, I would like to invite you back to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," McGonagall looked to sit a little straighter as she broached the subject. Remus was dumbstruck. Tonks was the picture of calm and her face was unreadable.

"But I'm a…." Remus started only to feel a little stupid, surely she would know what he was before inviting him.

"We're going into a less prejudice world, Remus. I've spoken to Kingsley about that and he seemed agreeable. The parents might express worries but we will take precautions as you did while you studied at Hogwarts," McGonagall said and Remus nodded slowly with a frown.

Tonks smiled, knowing her friend Kingsley, it wasn't surprising that getting rid of the prejudice against muggle-born and werewolf would be the first thing he does in the office as Minister.

"I'll have to think about it, Minerva," Remus replied slowly, looking to Tonks for her opinion.

"I think it's a fantastic idea though," Tonks grinned and Remus frowned.

"Dora, I don't want to be away from you and Teddy for most of the year," He insisted, the folds between his brows too deep for Tonks' liking.

"We can provide floo for you in your quarters at Hogwarts that connect directly home," Minerva supplied as she leaned forward eagerly.

"Perfect," Tonks grinned, "see? It's all well thought out for you already, Professor Lupin," She winked at him. Remus chuckled at his wife despite his worries.

"But-" Remus started and was interrupted as Teddy squirmed in his mother's arms, his pink hair (initially matching his mother's) turned green with displeasure. He let out a tetchy cry and reached for Remus. Dora looked down, knowing her animated habit of moving while speaking annoyed him.

"Teddy, it's not mama's fault, Dada refuses to simply say yes," Tonks bounced her son gently. Remus rolled her eyes as she pulled the trick she always does on him with their son, and funnily enough, Teddy always plays along with his mother's schemes. Remus walked to the arm chair and picked his son up from his mother and Teddy went eagerly.

The green hair turned to match his father's brown. Remus watched his son fondly. Behind him, Minerva made to speak to convince Remus further but Tonks placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Without saying a word, Tonks shook her head and jerked her chin towards Teddy and Remus before nodding at McGonagall, assuring her. She was slightly confused but resolved to watch the sweet sight of a father indulging in his son.

Teddy laughed as Remus blew a raspberry into Teddy's belly. Tonks hid a giggle, knowing it made Remus self-conscious while McGonagall watched on in surprise. She has never seen Remus behave like this. The baby flapped his little arms in excitement before placing a chubby hand on Remus' face. For a moment, father and son looked at each other and Remus turned his head to kiss his son's palm before speaking, "alright," He muttered, "Dora, alright…"

"What?" Tonks asked with a knowingly smile.

"I'll take the job…You win, Dora," Remus sighed with a smile before leaning in to kiss his son, inducing a giggle from Teddy. Behind him, Tonks grinned at McGonagall, who smiled, "You both win,"

* * *

A/N: This would be a post war story of the Lupin family as I imagined it after the war. It's a sequel to 'Don't Call Me Nymphadora', a 55 chapter long story (that I assure you, is worth the read) but can be read as a stand alone story. Enjoy!

Leave me a review to tell me what you think! I'll update real soon, already have the next few chapters ready!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tonight was Teddy's first full moon and everyone was on edge, especially Remus. He woke up too early in the morning and made himself tea. In a daze, he added too much sugar till Dora pointed it out to him. After breakfast, he let Dora eat her breakfast while he fed Teddy by bottle. Later, he sat in Teddy's nursery, watching their son sleep away the rest of the morning.

Dora took the day off, knowing her husband would be on edge and she wanted to be there to comfort him. She stood outside the nursery, watching Remus.

He shifted and she knew he could hear her breathing and smell her scent with his heightened senses, "He's unusually quiet today," He muttered.

"Remus," She touched his shoulder. Remus was hunched over Teddy's cot, standing there the whole morning, "don't worry, our son will be fine,"

"How can I not worry? I'm his father…What if Teddy is a…" Remus couldn't bring himself to say it.

Dora sighed, "Look at him, Remus," She gestured to the cherub sleeping in his cot, "does he look like a werewolf to you?"

Remus sucked in a breath before sighing, "I haven't seen an infant werewolf, Dora. I can't say for sure,"

Dora's heart ached for him. Apart from today, the only time she had seen him so broken was the night she spent in labour. He had hunched over her for hours as she hurt from the contractions. She could see the pain in his eyes. With a little tugging and some resistance from him, Remus eventually allowed her to hold him.

"How could you ever forgive me if I did that to our boy?" Remus muttered, "I'll lose you both,"

Dora kissed his neck, fisting his hair, "No, you would never lose us. If anything, I'll rely and need you more than ever if Teddy is one. Don't give up on us, Remus,"

She felt him nod, his arms around her waist, holding her tighter.

Dora left him to sit in the nursery. Remus claimed he was reading but she knew he was not for she was pretty sure he doesn't read the book upside down. She mused but decided not to wreck his nerves anymore.

The evening came too soon. Remus drank the Wolfsbane that she brewed for him while she chatted with Andromeda over the floo.

Andromeda had offered to drop by to help but both Tonks and Remus rejected it, assuring Andromeda they'll use her house for refuge if anything went wrong.

Dora accompanied Remus down to the basement, bringing extra duvet in case it got too cold at night.

When she was assured he would be comfortable, she made to leave but Remus held her sleeve and she sat.

"Dora, promise me something," He looked her sternly in the eyes, "No matter what happens, your safety is of utmost importance,"

She smiled, "Yes, Professor Lupin, you've said that the last twenty times over dinner. I'm surprised that hadn't been Teddy's first ever sentence,"

Remus didn't smile, "if Teddy were to…" He choked and skipped over it entirely, "promise me, don't go near him. The wards around the cot should hold. If they don't, the wards on the entire room should keep him inside," Remus looked torn at the thought of their sweet son going berserk in the warded room.

"Remus," She stopped him, holding his face in her hands firmly, "everything will be fine,"

He nodded stiffly, forcing a smile at her as she walked out and shut the heavily warded door. Sighing, Remus fisted his hair in his hands, feeling the tug of the rising moon in his bones. He stood in the middle of the room as he shed his robe and folded it, placing it in the corner. Looking around the basement, he smiled.

The basement looked cold and had bars when he first built it. Now, the bars were taken down. In the corner of the room, there was a huge mattress wrapped in tough sheets which Tonks weaved with magic to prevent the werewolf's claws or teeth from tearing them. There were also thick duvets that were protected likewise in which the werewolf could curl up and sleep under. Recently, there were additions of pillows. Remus thought the idea ridiculous but Dora was insistent.

On the walls, Dora put up a magical mural of the night sky blanketing a green field with tall grasses. The pictures moved. The grasses swayed in the wind and the stars twinkled. The full moon was also painted on and it moved across the mural as the night went by. Remus smiled, trust his wife to brighten up a basement used for his transformations.

He felt the beginning sharp ache in his bones that told it was time. Remus felt his bones shifting and couldn't stifle a cry of pain.

 _Dora…Teddy…_

He fell to his knees and felt his hands and feet become paws. Fur sprouted from his skin and he felt his face changed. Everything seemed to quiet and yet loud at the same time. He could hear his own heart and his own rasped breathing.

Opening his amber eyes, he took in the moon, the stars, the grass. Feeling the pull of the wolf, he obliged, howling.

Feeling a chill, he padded quietly across the cold floor and sniffed the mattress. It carried his own scent. Assured, he leaped quietly onto the soft mattress and shuffled under the thick duvet.

Eyeing the pillow, he clamped it with his teeth. He didn't feel the pull of hunger but his jaws ached for something to chew. Grasping the pillow in between his paws, the man allowed the wolf to chew it up. Eventually, the wolf got tired. Both the man and the wolf relented to lay down to sleep.

Tonks stood outside Teddy's nursery. She left the door open, reinforcing the wards in the doorway. She wanted to be able to see her baby.

The moon rose; Tonks could see it though the window in Teddy's nursery.

She gazed at Teddy's sleeping form in the cot, her breath caught in her throat when Teddy stirred and open his eyes. His entire being seemed to be luminous in the moonlight.

He looked around curiously before spotting Tonks standing at the door. Teddy held the bars of the cot with one hand, his strong little legs kicking the blanket off. Tonks wanted so badly to walk into the room and tuck his blanket around him but restraint herself; remembering Remus' warning. Teddy opened his mouth and called to her, his half learnt words in a jumbled mess but Tonks knew he was calling her.

Tonks glanced out the window to see the full moon still rising and stopped herself. Teddy's cry for her began to reach a frantic pitch and Tonks' heart broke as he began crying.

"Teddy, shh," She hushed him and Teddy paused for a moment, hearing her voice, "Mama's here,"

When he saw his mother wasn't going to come closer, Teddy cried. His face turning red, tears streaming down his face. Tonks knew he wasn't hungry for he just ate and his diapers were just changed. She understood from his posture that he just wanted love and attention.

Another glance out the window and Tonks saw that the moon has fully risen. Remus mentioned over dinner that she should wait a minute till after the full moon has fully risen to be safe. Gazing at her crying baby, Tonks thought, _sod it_. She stepped into the room and picked Teddy up from the cot and into her arms. The wards broke upon her invasion.

She cooed and hushed him, bouncing him reassuringly in her arms, "Oh Teddy, mama's so sorry. You're perfect, you are," She kissed his head and Teddy's cry dissolved into hiccups as Teddy quiet down. He smiled as Tonks morphed her nose into a duck's then a wolf's. He laughed, patting her snout happily before patting his stuffed wolf which he held in his arms.

Dora sat down in the rocking chair which Remus had weaved with his own two hands during the time she was pregnant with Teddy. She rocked Teddy to sleep but couldn't bear to put him down.

The sun rose and Remus woke to pain as his bones shifted back. He felt warm and comfortable, soothing the dull ache in his bones. Closing his eyes in relief that another full moon had passed, Remus sank down and sighed. Then it struck him, _Teddy, Dora!_ He threw aside the duvet and grabbed the bathrobe he had folded from the corner. Remus hurriedly wore it as he left the basement. The kitchen and the sitting room looked fine, not that Remus was expecting a baby werewolf to be able to break the wards and rampage downstairs.

He ran up the stairs, stumbling twice, bruising his shin but he ignored it. He saw sunlight flood the hallway from Teddy's nursery with Dora no where to be seen. Remus approached slowly, fear creeping into his chest. What if Dora didn't listen to him? What if she charged in even if Teddy did transform? What if he peered into the nursery to see his wife's bloodied body that he has seen in his dreams a million times? And Teddy…Remus couldn't stand the thought.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Remus stood in the doorway of the nursery. When he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

Dora had dozed off in the rocking chair he had made for her if she had to nurse Teddy in the middle of the night. In her arms, Teddy slept, his face buried in his mother's chest and he clutched his stuffed wolf.

Remus smiled. This was his family and it's perfect.

* * *

A/N: Please dont forget to review :) Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Burrow was full to bursting from the sounds from within. Tonks and Remus had just apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow, seeing that Teddy was asleep and like his father, he was dead to the world in his sleep. Assured that he wouldn't move and is deep asleep, Remus let Tonks apparate with Teddy, knowing she, as an Auror, was better at apparating. Tonks rolled her eyes at her husband's persistence to wait till Teddy was dead asleep before apparating. Once, they waited for hours for him to fall asleep before they left the house.

Remus placed a hand on the small of Tonks' back as they made their way into the Burrow. Tonks looked down at her son, who, coincidentally, sported red hair in his sleep.

Molly answered their knocks and Remus was momentarily strangled. Tonks got a gentle sideways hug from the matriarch of the Weasley family. If it were possible to scream in excitement silently, Tonks and Remus both weren't aware, till Molly did just that upon seeing the sleeping babe in Tonks' arms.

Teddy fisted Tonks' blouse with a pink chubby fist in his sleep and his hair changed from red to yellow. Molly looked so delighted, Remus was concerned she was about to faint.

After much cooing, Molly let Tonks and Remus into the house. The house hushed as the women rushed around Tonks and gushed about the little bundle as quietly as they can. Ginny was in awe, as is Hermione. Sirius came around and gave Remus a hearty hug, thumping his shoulder heavily.

"Oi Moony, finally here with my great godson?" Sirius laughed and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"There is no such thing, Sirius," Tonks stuck her tongue out at Sirius who answered in kind.

"He looks so handsome," Ginny cooed while Hermione nodded furiously in agreement. Tonks laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, Harry, this little one's too young to steal your girl and he wouldn't dream of stealing from his godfather," Tonks winked at him. Harry and Ginny both blushed and Remus and Bill shared a laugh.

Tonks took a seat on the couch. "Oh can I hold him?" Hermione asked shyly, wringing her hands. Tonks smiled and nodded in affirmative, "Would I wake him?" Hermione bit her lips, hesitant.

"No you wouldn't. Like his father, he's dead in his sleep," Tonks handed him over and true to her words, Teddy barely noticed. Remus chuckled with a shake of his head, trust his wife to reveal his sleeping habits to the world at large.

Arthur patted Remus' shoulder heavily and handed him and Sirius a drink before they sat down to chat. Bill and Kingsley joined them shortly.

Fleur leaned over Hermione's shoulder, cooing at the baby while Tonks chatted with Ginny about a certain Potter. George, Ron and Harry sat in the corner of the room, laughing.

"Nymphie, can I hold him too?" Sirius asked, craning his neck to glimpse Teddy amongst all the women.

"No," Both Remus and Tonks replied in kind.

"Why not?" Sirius scowled, punching Remus on the arm angrily.

"You'll drop my son," Remus snapped and received a whack over the head by Sirius.

"I've never dropped Harry!" Sirius insisted.

"You've never held Harry," Remus corrected with a smug smile, to which Sirius sulked and sank into his chair.

The Weasley family never fails to bring them all together like this. Somewhere in the kitchen, Tonks knew her mother was helping Molly prepare dinner for such a large group of people. The two older women were spending more time together, trading knitting techniques and household spells.

Arthur endeavored in his journey to get to know Muggles better, drowning Hermione with questions whenever she dropped by the Burrow, which was often, thanks to a certain redhead.

Bill and Fleur, or rather Fleur, sounded intent on having a baby as Fleur spent more time around Teddy.

Kingsley became minister and Tonks teases him regularly about finding Mrs Shacklebolt whenever they met.

George seemed to be working really hard at the joke shop with the help of both Ron and Harry. As marauders, Remus and Sirius worked as advisors, and the latter as sponsor as well.

Percy dropped by for almost every family gathering now, slowly fitting back into the family.

And Charlie… Tonks didn't have an answer. The door of the burrow opened again and at the door, wiping off his feet on the doormat, was Charlie Weasley. He was thinner than when Tonks last saw him. His red Weasley hair was cut short into a crew cut. His cheeks were dotted with unshaven stubble. Tonks watched as Charlie greeted his siblings and then his parents.

He paused when he came upon her. Tonks smiled and he leaned over to give her a hug.

"Hey Tonksie," Charlie greeted. He was as warm as she remembered, "though not Tonks anymore is it?" She pulled away in time to see him incline his head in acknowledgement of Remus, who nodded at Charlie.

Tonks laughed lightly, "it's a hard habit to kick and once a Tonks, always a Tonks,"

"Where did you come up with this stuff?" Charlie grinned, punching her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "is this the baby boy Mum was on about in all the letters I got?"

"I would suppose so. I don't see any other handsome, charming, adorable baby boy around,"

Charlie chuckled, "I hope he's modest," He leaned over Teddy and smiled, touching Teddy's rosy cheek with the back of his fingers, "he's so little…" Charlie breathed, almost in awe, as was everyone in the presence of the cherubic baby, "Teddy is it?"

"Edward Remus Lupin," Tonks smiled at her son and then at her husband, who was engaged in a conversation with Kingsley.

"He's going to be a lady killer if he is not already," Charlie smirked.

"He got it from his father," Tonks laughed.

* * *

A/N: Just an inside look into the life of the extended family as well! I promise it gets better and more exciting! Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus smiled down at his son, sleeping again. In between his little arms, Teddy clutched his favourite wolf plush toy. Tonks and Teddy had once again 'spoke' in a common voice and insisted on having a wolf one and Remus relented while Tonks got a kick out of having her son cuddling a wolf to sleep.

Teddy was always happy to be wherever his wolf went. Remus leaned over, kissing his son's turquoise hair and tucking the blanket tightly around Teddy, he turned and headed back to his and Dora's bedroom.

His wife was sitting inclined in bed, reading. Remus smiled, slipping into bed beside her.

"Teddy?" She inquired.

"Fast asleep. He's tired," Remus smiled fondly.

"He has to be, after charming all the women at the Burrow and probably Sirius too," They shared a laugh. Tonks marked her book, closed it and put it on the bedside table. Remus smiled as she snuggled against his side, "Remus, Kingsley invited me back," She started tentatively.

"That's great Dora," Remus kissed her hair.

"You think so?" Her voice was muffled as she nuzzled his neck.

"You're a great Auror," He sighed as she pressed a kiss on the soft spot under his ear, "and Andromeda could use the company from Teddy. She wouldn't mind watching Teddy for us. Besides, Teddy's awfully fond of his grandmother, don't you think?"

"Mum always had a way with babies," Tonks nodded her agreement, "alright, except, the hours might be irregular and I might not get to see you and Teddy and…"

Remus frowned, turning to face her and he cupped her face in his hands, "Dora, tell me truthfully. Do you still want to be an Auror?"

"I don't know," She screwed up her face in a similar manner of when she wanted to morph.

"Dora, if you want to take care of Teddy and stay at home, I can provide for the family. I don't want you to go back for the money. Only go back there if that's what you want," Remus said.

She sighed, resting her forehead on his, "I love my job, Remus. It's just that Teddy…"

"Will be fine," Remus finished for her and Tonks nodded eventually.

"Alright," She smiled, "I'll tell Kingsley I'll take it," With that, Tonks leaped out of bed with the excitement of teenager despite the fact that she was a mother already.

"Dora…now?" Remus frowned as she snatched her wand off the bedside table, "It's the middle of the night,"

Tonks shrugged it off and casted the patronus anyway. The wolf appeared. It circled the room once before taking off through a wall, "Kingsley can fire me for all I care, I want to tell him now,"

* * *

Kingsley was chuffed that she wanted to take the job again but he was put out that he was woken by a very persistent wolf patronus at 3 in the morning. Remus chuckled, cradling Teddy as he watched his wife fill out the paper work with the Minister himself.

Although this can be easily done by the magical staff administrations department but the minister insisted on completing the paperwork for his old friend. Officially, it was for old time's sake. However, the moment Tonks stepped into the office with Remus, carrying Teddy, on her heel, Kingsley glowered at her.

Tonks whistled as she helped herself to the snack table by the side of the room, oblivious to the Minister's annoyance.

"Alright Kingsley?" Remus greeted, taking a seat with his son in his lap. Teddy looked around, his, temporarily, blue almond shaped eyes taking in the big office and the big kindly (who wasn't looking too kindly at his mother) man in front of him.

Kingsley grunted, still glaring at Tonks. After devouring 2 chocolate frogs, Tonks turned to face the Minister. She mock bowed before sitting in the seat before him.

"Really, Tonks? 3 in the morning?" Kingsley growled.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, King. I didn't send it at 3! I sent it at 1-"

"With permission not to leave till I acknowledged it!" Kingsley glared at his friend, who shrugged.

"Sorry King, force of habit, as an Auror…" She smiled. In fact, Remus knew that rule, only too well. When dropping messages to another, it is the Auror's full responsibility to ensure the other party received that message for too many incidents have occurred due to this oversight. In his first few days of being married, Remus didn't have a single night of peaceful sleep for almost the whole week with owls tapping persistently on the window to call Tonks back for an emergency.

With a huff, Kingsley shoved his files to the side of the table, uncovering a form for Tonks to fill.

Remus watched with a fond smile as Dora's eyes lit up. She filled up the form with renewed vigour. Finally, she scrawled her bold signature at the bottom of the page and handed the form to Kingsley. The Minister then proceeded to fill up the remaining blanks for official use before they both stood.

"Welcome back, Auror Tonks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

School was not due to start yet but Tonks had returned to work. As she warned and Remus expected, her hours were irregular. Sometimes, she was out by 7 and back by 5, just like a normal job. Other times, she would be called out in the middle of the night after returning home for a few hours. And the worse was when she didn't return at all. She left that morning at 7 sharp and didn't return for the night; only returning the night of the following day.

With the war over, there were still stray death eaters around which required Aurors to step in to apprehend. Curiously, they still insisted on causing trouble and the more loyal ones are even plotting the return of Voldemort or finding someone to replace him.

With his mother busy at work, Teddy spent most the day with his father or at the burrow, where his grandmother and the matriarch of the Weasley family were often at.

As Teddy grew, he wormed his way into everyone's heart. Sirius came to the Burrow almost everyday for dinner, returning from a day at the joke shop with George. Although he claimed to be here for the free and delicious dinner, Remus knew his old friend was here for the company and the warmth.

Sirius finally convinced Remus to entrust Teddy to him for a couple of minutes and even Remus had to admit, Sirius was better with babies than they all thought. Teddy was always happy and never cranky with Sirius teasing him and allowing the baby to play with his hair.

Tonks came to the Burrow after work if she could not find Remus and Teddy at their home. Upon seeing his mother, Teddy would kick and struggle to be in his mother's arms, spending some quality mother and son time before he would nestle in her arms to sleep. It was a comfortable routine they blended into. Remus spent the day with friends and Teddy while Tonks worked and collapse in bed after a meal and a bath.

Despite the fact that Remus usually spent the day with Teddy, Teddy's first word surprised them all during a cosy family dinner at the Burrow.

"Pa…poot," Teddy said at the table and the entire burrow quiet down to look towards the baby. To everyone's surprise and Remus' disdain, his son was staring at Sirius Black with his mother's (and Sirius') wide stormy grey eyes, his hand in his mouth when he said it, "Papoot," Teddy repeated, staring at Sirius.

Sirius jumped to his feet, scooping Teddy up in his arms despite the protests from Andromeda, who was holding Teddy. Remus watched in disbelief as Sirius lifted his son over his head, howling in happiness.

"Padfoot! He said Padfoot!" Sirius howled in exhilaration, "his first word! Teddy Remus Lupin called me!" As if on cue, Teddy laughed, kicking his legs wildly in the air.

"Sirius! What did you teach my son?" Remus stood, red in the face with anger at his best friend. Teddy grinned toothily as his father took him from Sirius, oblivious to the uproar he caused.

"Papoot!" Teddy pointed a finger at Sirius, who ducked as Remus threatened to grab him in a chokehold.

"Moony, no need to be jealous!" Sirius protested as Remus drew his wand, "his second word could be you-" his reasoning cut short as his legs started tap dancing wildly.

"Papoot," Teddy giggled as he watched Sirius' amusing dance. Remus looked at Teddy, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

September 1998

Harry and Ron passed the preliminary tests to ensure that although they didn't complete the final year at Hogwarts, they were capable to begin the Auror training. Hermione chose to go back to school with Ginny, wanting to finish up her education properly as well as be taught by Remus again. The fact that Remus was teaching again gave Harry pause whether to return to school but the prospect offered by the Auror department was too good to give up on.

After a few months of returning to the ministry for work, Tonks was invited to be the head of Auror till they could find someone else more suitable. She took it on the thought that there would be someone to take the job after a few weeks but Kingsley pulled the carpet from under her feet and announced that she was taking it permanently; 'revenge' for disrupting his sleep, as Tonks insisted.

Teddy adapted well to the absence of both his parents in the day, understanding that he'll see them at night. Both Molly and Andromeda spoiled him with attention.

School started and Remus resumed work at Hogwarts.

"Your palms are sweaty," Tonks mused. She had Teddy in one arm on her hip and held Remus' hand with the other. They were walking leisurely to platform 9 ¾ , Tonks having took leave off work for a day to send her husband off for his first day at work, "Are you nervous?"

Remus glanced at his new briefcase which his wife bought for him and engraved the words 'Professor R.J Lupin' on the front in gold before taking a deep breath, admitting, "a little,"

They walked through the barrier and waved at Hermione and Ginny, who had Harry, Ron, Molly, Arthur and Hermione's parents to send them off.

Remus turned to his wife, "well…"

"Go get them Professor," Tonks smiled, smoothing out Remus' already pressed suit, "you'll be amazing, I know that," Remus had spent the entire week, before school was to start, planning lessons for all his classes, seeking Tonks' opinion on certain aspects. Remus allowed a nervous smile, "say bye bye to dada, Teddy," Tonks handed Teddy to his father and Teddy went willingly.

"Dada," Teddy murmured, burying his face in his father's neck. He was a perceptive baby and seemed aware of Remus' nervousness.

"Thank you Teddy," Remus pressed a kiss into Teddy's cheek and then Tonks' lips, "see you tonight," He lingered on her lips before pulling away and handing Teddy back to her.

He picked up his briefcase only to hear Teddy's protests, calling for his father. Remus turned around, heart aching to see Teddy straining to reach for him. When Remus pointed to the Hogwarts express, Teddy looked and jumped, startled as the whistle of the train blew loudly. Getting over his initial shock, Teddy laughed, "Choo chooooo!" waving to his father who boarded the train. Tonks smiled, Remus always had a way with children, especially his own.

Remus leaned out a window after he found a seat and smiled at his wife and child.

"Choo choo," Remus cooed and Teddy responded in kind, laughing.

The train started moving and blew its whistle again. Teddy smiled toothily and upon Tonks' gentle prompting, blew his father a huge kiss as the train turned a bent and his father disappeared from view.

Tonks kissed Teddy's cheek as the baby watched the huge train with awe.

Remus smiled, settling down onto the soft cushioned seats, about to pull out a book to entertain himself when the door to the compartment opened to reveal Ginny and Hermione's smiling faces.

"Professor Lupin, can we join you?" Hermione asked and Remus gestured to the seat, nodding. _Professor…it really had been a while._

The castle was just as Remus remembered before the war broke out at. McGonagall gave Remus his old office back as well as his classroom. The broken concrete was fixed and Hogwarts was once again the magnificent structure that it was. There was an addition that Remus thought brilliant on McGonagall's part. She had replaced a unicorn fountain with a war memorial of sorts.

There was a tall thick square tower which had names of war heroes engraved on it. At the top of the tower was the head of a phoenix. Remus walked closer and read. The war heroes who perished in the war had their names at the top and the ones who were still alive were commemorated as well, below. He smiled, spotting 'Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks', knowing his wife would have a fit at the use of her first given name.

After almost 2 years of marriage, Remus still thought her name beautiful and she still thought her name hideous. Often, it was the subject of their morning in-bed banter when he teased that she didn't baulk when he whispered her full given name the night before in bed. Guilty enough, Remus was always the one who started it, wanting to see that blush bringing colour to her pale skin in the morning.

"Remus,"

He spun around to see Pomona Sprout waving him over. Remus smiled and went, "Pomona, good to see you,"

"Good to see you too, Remus! How's your son getting along? And Nymphadora?" Pomona smiled broadly at the thought of her ex-student as they started walking towards the great hall for the feast.

"Both great actually," Remus pressed his hands into his pocket, "Teddy's learning more words now, he learned to talk sooner than he should," He beamed in pride at the mention of his son, "Dora's working at the ministry again,"

Professor Sprout nodded as she listened. Remus found out that the Herbology Professor had a grandchild just the past summer. It made Remus suddenly self conscious at what a young professor he was in Hogwarts.

They arrived at the Great Hall and took their respective seats. Remus sat between Firenze and Horace Slughorn. Firenze was, after an incident with the Centaur colony, finally being accepted back into the Colony but he was more than pleased to continue teaching at Hogwarts, helping Sybil Trelawney with Divination and Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures.

Remus glanced at the students who returned after the war and smiled at Hermione and Ginny when he caught them looking towards the staff table. He recognised some of his older students as well. A few waved and Remus politely smiled.

Then the doors to the Great Hall open and the first years walked in, marveling at the enchanted ceiling and the size of the Hall. Remus smiled, remembering the time he first stepped into this hall with James and Sirius passing remarks, beside him.

There were fewer students than there used to be every year but Remus understood the worries of parents, after all, a war did just take place at Hogwarts.

The song, sorting and dinner went by quickly and Remus got acquainted with new staff and greeted the old staff who were his teachers. The introduction of teachers was the part which made Remus' palm sweat. _You'll be amazing, I know that._ And Dora has never been wrong.

When McGonagall introduced him to the school, Remus stood with a deep breath and an easy smile. He bowed slightly and was surprised by the catcalls and cheers that erupted from the students. Chuffed, Remus smiled and bowed again before sitting. _You're right again, Dora._ He made a mental note not to tell her, no reason to prompt her to say I told you so. He mused.

Remus made sure his office was ready for the first lesson with his seventh years early in the morning before taking the floo, which was directly connected to his home.

"Dada!" Teddy's shriek was loud. Remus adjusted to the change in surrounding to see his son sitting on the soft carpet on the floor, surrounded with his toys. Teddy got on all fours, one of his chubby hands clutching his favourite stuffed wolf and crawled towards Remus, by the fireplace. Remus noticed Dora remembered to put up the magic barrier (which Molly taught them) to keep Teddy from wandering around. The barrier was warm to the touch but harmless. For a baby, on all fours, to climb out was near impossible.

When Teddy reached the barrier, Remus was surprised and terrified when he saw Teddy use the barriers to stand before proceeding to climb over it. Running to the play area, Remus caught Teddy just as the baby dove headfirst to the floor upon climbing over the barrier.

Teddy laughed as Remus placed Teddy on his hips, pressing a kiss to his son's pink hair, "you're going pink now, Teddy? That's not a manly colour," Remus smiled when Teddy scrunched up his face and his hair matched Remus'.

"Don't listen to your daddy, pink is awesome," Remus looked up to see Tonks walking out of the kitchen, levitating three bowls of food. She was wearing an apron, which was a rare sight and Remus cherished it. He placed Teddy in his high chair and buckled him in before greeting his wife with a sweet kiss on her lips and her forehead.

"You look amazing in an apron," Remus mused.

Tonks smirked, "in only an apron?"

A year ago, Remus might blush but with his wife constantly beefing up his confidence, he took her by her hips and pulled her closer, "especially in only an apron," lowering his face till his lips were an inch from hers.

"We'll see," Her voice was sensual and full of promise. Remus inched forward to capture her lips only for Teddy to destroy the silence with a tetchy cry. Dora chuckled at Remus' sigh. Teddy was squirming impatiently in his high chair, reaching for food, "He's really hungry,"

Remus sighed again before sitting down at his seat, "Teddy…" He touched Teddy's cheek with the back of his hand to soothe the irritable baby as he picked up Teddy's bowl with the other hand. He fed Teddy his food, smiling as Teddy ate them enthusiastically.

Tonks summoned the bib and they put it on Teddy before Remus handed Teddy the spoon, chuckling as his son shovel food into his mouth, majority of it going down his bib.

"Remus," Tonks started as she gazed at Teddy, "I love Teddy but I really miss the times where we postponed dinner for something much more important," Her smirk made Remus stop breathing for a moment.

Remus chuckled, nodding with a knowing glint in his eyes, "I know sweetheart, me too,"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do leave me a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

June 1999

Remus was waiting on his wife by the pillar again. He smiled, reminiscing the first time he did that; he had been appointed to take care of her safety and ensure she didn't get caught by Voldemort's followers. It was almost 4 years ago.

Teddy, now a year and 2 months old, was tottering about steadily. He hugged Remus around the leg and twirled. Afterwards, he got tired and sat down on Remus' foot, pouting at the floor. Remus laughed at his antics. Teddy's boundless energy reminded him of Dora so much but Teddy had a bit of Remus in him as well, insisting on being read a book before going to bed everyday.

He loved books and so Remus got around to writing children stories for his son in his free time at Hogwarts.

"Dada, where mama?" Teddy looked up at his father. Remus smiled, scooping Teddy up onto his hips.

"Where _is_ mama," Remus corrected gently.

"Where..is…mama!" Teddy frowned as he struggled with the words but grinned as he got it right. Teddy was a bright child.

"She's at work but she promised she'll be home today," Remus explained and pointed in the direction where Tonks will normally show up.

Teddy nodded and searched the crowd, waiting for his mother. Remus knew Teddy missed her as Tonks didn't return home last night due to a case which cropped up yesterday evening. Tonks sent a patronus to assure him of her safety and also promised to be back in the morning. Remus sent her an owl to inform her that he'll bring Teddy and they'll fetch her in the morning but hadn't received a reply.

Soon, they saw Tonks' bright green head bobbing into view amidst the busy traffic. Tonks was talking seriously and animatedly to Harry, whom completed a year of Auror training and was now under Tonks' wing. Remus often found himself stifling a laugh as Harry related his torturous experience, being Tonks' apprentice.

"Mama!" Teddy screeched, straining to be let down but Remus held him, afraid they'll lose him in the crowd in his state of excitement.

"Teddy! Come here!" Dora ran to them, took her son and peppered his face with kisses. Teddy giggled. Dora smiled, pointing to her lips and Teddy delightedly pressed a kiss there.

"Tonks! You just stole your son's first kiss!" Harry feigned horror as he caught up.

Dora smirked, "He gave it to me," She cuddled Teddy, "There's no Lupin who can resist me," She boasted.

Remus chuckled, leaning to kiss her hello, reveling in such a privilege that he only enjoyed after Kingsley was made minister; able to kiss his wife in public without attracting looks of disgust.

"Oh please, Tonks!" Harry rolled his eyes before making funny faces at his godson. Teddy giggled, waving hello at Harry, "Teddy's a charming one, isn't he!" Harry commented gleefully, as he did every time he saw his godson, "have you brought Teddy over to Bill and Fleur's for a playdate yet?" He teased.

"Teddy's one and Victoire is, what, 2 months old? No pressure, god-daddy," She scoffed, "maybe you and Ginny could pop one out in time to marry Teddy,"

At this, Harry blushed, "Ginny's 17, Tonks,"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "doesn't stop you two from shagging behind Molly's back,"

Harry's blush deepened and Tonks laughed. Remus smiled, thankful Teddy was too young to understand his mother's lewd jokes.

"'iggy," Teddy turned at that name (Ginny's) that he recognised and smiled toothily.

* * *

A/N: It was honestly refreshing to be writing all this fluff after finishing 'Don't call me Nymphadora'. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please drop me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Remus," She whispered into the darkness, "are you awake?" His eyes were closed but they opened, with no trace of sleep in them, when he heard her.

"Yes," Remus turned to lay on his side, watching her with a smile.

Tonks was quiet as she thought before she turned to face him as well. He leaned forward to kiss her, playing with her fingers with ridiculous concentration, "Can we have another child?"

Remus froze. He looked up from her hands to meet her eyes in the dark.

"We've already proven that Lycanthropy cannot be inherited, we're still young and Teddy could use a playmate," She rambled quickly before he could interrupt.

"Dora…" He muttered, "we have been lucky with Teddy. We don't know for sure. Our next child might not be so lucky…" His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Dora scoot closer to him. Her smooth legs wrapped themselves around his leg and she pressed her body up against his, "and I'm not young, you are-" He paused again as she pressed a hard kiss to his neck.

"Stop it," She whispered, "Lycanthropy can't be inherited, it's not luck and you are young, look at yourself," She moaned into his ear as his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her skin, as if they had a mind of their own.

Remus felt his face flush. His body did react to her as if he were a teenage boy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he forgot what they were talking about as he felt Dora yank down his briefs.

"Why aren't you tired from work?" Remus moaned as she straddled him, shredding her oversized t-shirt and tossing it away. She conveniently neglected to wear a bra.

She smirked, "I am," She peppered kisses on his face, "but not tired enough to miss out on this," Remus didn't know if he should laugh or groan.

* * *

"You're too young for me," He concluded, feeling fatigue wash over and engulf him completely as Dora sighed in contentment, lying down on top of him. It was something he always said but for a different reason and she giggled, her finger tracing his chest.

At the end of 1999, Remus and Tonks announced Tonks' pregnancy to their extended family. Everyone was excited and elated to hear such news.

Remus had his usual worries and every time it acted up, Tonks would site the perfect evidence that lycanthropy won't be passed down genetically; Teddy. She normally topped it up with a kiss and Remus would forget, for the moment but they both knew that he would never leave her.

Nursing his worry and yet feeling that inevitable fatherly excitement seeping through, Remus became the excellent father figure and husband to his son and wife respectively. He got up in the middle of the night to make her peanut butter jelly sandwich with chocolate ice cream on top and massaged her feet while she ate.

When the baby reached the stage where it started moving a lot, preventing Tonks from getting her much needed rest, Remus stayed up with her, talking with her till she slept. She threw her fair shares of tantrums and was always short tempered but Remus was patient and understanding with her. He knew her back ached, her feet hurt and she constantly had to do toilet runs.

Remus kissed her every night, gently arguing with her that she wasn't fat in the least before assuring her that he loved her.

Teddy was fascinated by this latest progress in the family and when explained, spent every night before bed, talking to his sibling whom he insisted will be a brother.

Tonks spent her pregnancy taking charge of the workings of the Auror Office by paperwork and the trainings of trainees; expressly forbidden by the Minister of Magic from taking part in 'field trips'.

Harry was relieved when she got pregnant, thinking that maybe he could have it slightly easier. When she was in the thick of her pregnancy, Harry couldn't, for the life of him, fathom why he would think so. Her pregnancy, if anything, gave her short tempers which translated into more laps for Harry. Although Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, he still found it difficult to keep up with a fully fledged Auror and more so, a pregnant and angry one.

In the Summer of 2000, the littlest unborn Lupin woke both his parents and his brother at three in the morning. They rushed to St Mungos' and Lyall Sirius Lupin was born an hour later without much hassle. He was named after Remus' father and Sirius, after much insistence on Sirius' part for the latter.

He had a mope of beautiful black hair, inherited from his grandmother's family which Sirius boasted was exactly like his own. But that was where the similarity to the Black family ended. He had shockingly bright blue eyes which caught the light, and his nose and lips were all his father's.

Remus couldn't stop smiling that day, despite the lack of sleep the night before.

Dora slept with Teddy snuggled in the hospital bed with her. Remus couldn't sleep. He couldn't even sit for that matter and spent the day cuddling little Lyall. He woke Dora for her meal and for Lyall's. During Dora's lunch, which she was dozing off in the middle of, Remus concluded that Lyall wasn't a metamorphagus which both parents were happy with. It wouldn't do to have two young metamorphagus running about, one was confusing enough.

Teddy spoke to Lyall when Teddy woke. It was the most Remus and Dora have ever heard their oldest son speak. Remus had no idea his son had such a capable range of vocabulary at 2.

When Lyall woke, Teddy kept him transfixed by morphing his hair to different colours rapidly. Lyall smiled and that egged Teddy on. Dora and Remus both chuckled when Teddy stopped morphing and simply curled up to sleep in the middle of the day, exhausted from morphing so much.

Teddy's morph dropped completely that day and Remus saw that Teddy truly had his brown hair; it was not merely an imitation when Teddy's hair turned brown.

* * *

A/N: Had this written when an idea just came to mind. it is short and brief but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks for reading and do leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early 2000

Lyall bawled till his face was tomato red. Dora hushed baby Lyall gently, bouncing him in her arms to soothe him, letting him rest his head on her chest, her heartbeat to lull him to sleep if only he would quiet down.

"Oh hush, Lyall, what's wrong huh? Tell mummy," Dora said gently. Lyall stopped, looking up at his mother with red swollen puffy eyes.

"Da…dada," Lyall babbled in his baby talk, drool dripping down his chin. Dora wiped it off for him gently.

"Oh…" she paused, "Dada's resting, baby,"

Lyall pouted and his eyes filled with tears. It was the full moon tonight and Remus was spending his day resting on the couch. Dora told him to rest in bed but Remus refused to look ill and worry poor sensitive Teddy who was 3 and curious.

As Lyall's perfect lips opened to let out another deafening cry, Dora interrupted, relenting, "alright Lyall…" She sighed, "Mama will bring you to Dada," Lyall stopped, his bright blue eyes that were exactly like Remus', and watched Dora intently. Singing to him gently under her breath, Dora shuffled out of the nursery, watching her step as she walked down the steps and into the living room. Lyall was quiet all this while.

Dora paused at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. On the couch, Remus lay with his head propped up on the pillow Dora placed there. Little Teddy lay with his cheek pressed up against his father's chest, his little fists grasping his father's jumper firmly, asleep as well. Remus was emitting a soft snore which always elicited a small smile from Dora.

Carefully, Dora adjusted so that Lyall was carried in an upright position and he looked around curiously for his father. Once Lyall's searching eyes found Remus' sleeping form on the couch, he began eliciting annoyed and impatient noises, a build up to a loud cry.

"You want to go to Dada?" Dora asked, jostling Lyall. Upon his nod, Dora placed Lyall in the small space between Remus' rib and the backing of the couch. Lyall grasped at Remus' jumper, waking his father, "Sorry, this little bugger insists on being near his father,"

Remus laughed a rasping laugh that made Dora's heart twist painfully, "he doesn't know what a beast of a father I am." A stab to her heart.

"No," She objected softly but vehemently. She leant over, brushing back fringe that has fallen into his eyes, "you're not a beast,"

"Little Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the Beast…those are the stories for us," Remus wheezed. The years of torture from the moon took its toll on his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe before and after the moon.

Dora smiled painfully, "They didn't have two beautiful kids," Dora gently touched Teddy's soft, presently, pink hair, "we did,"

Remus looked down at Teddy's sleeping form, trying to smoothen the slight frown between the toddlers' brows. Then he turned to Lyall, who was looking curiously at his father's deathly pale face, "what's the matter, little guy?" Remus probed with a gentleness that only Remus had.

Lyall frowned before leaning forward and resting his head on Remus' rib.

"They seem to know when you're ill…and they worry," Dora brushed Lyall's black hair back, watching their younger son bury his face into his father's side, "rest. I'll make us dinner," Remus made to get up but she shook her head as she rose, "I'll do fine, Remus. Don't worry, I wouldn't burn our house down," She shot a weak but mischievous smile back at him as she went into the kitchen.

Night came too soon for all of them. Lyall clung onto Remus' neck and Teddy fisted Remus' pant leg.

"C'mon little guy, go to Mama," Remus coaxed. Lyall whined and shook his head. Remus blew on his pink cheek gently, coaxing a little giggle from him. Dora opened her arms and Lyall complied, albeit reluctantly. Then it was Teddy's turn. It broke Dora's heart to see Remus coax and even lie to their kids to leave him to retreat to the basement, but they both knew it was necessary.

When Teddy was clinging onto Dora's leg instead of Remus', Remus leant forward and kiss Dora on her lips gently before turning for the basement.

Remus hated the smell of the basement. Dora had tirelessly cleaned it out using basic spells she could manage after every full moon but the smell of the wolf still lingered in the air. With their pay, they were able to afford wolfsbane now and thus, thankfully, there were no blood stains tainting the basement. Shivering, Remus shredded his jumper and pants, folding them away in the corner. Then he sat on the mattress and waited.

The moon rose within half an hour and Remus tensed, feeling it tug at his bones almost ruthlessly. He couldn't stop a pained, pleading, cry from escaping his lips. All those years of the moon never dulled the pain of succumbing to it. And yet, the thought of his beautiful sons' smiles made him strong, the picture of his wife sleeping peacefully made him forget his pain like a miraculous balm.

A loud cry of a toddler interrupted Remus' efforts to dull his pain. Remus' eyes flew open and he felt the wards recede and fade to nothing, "no…" He growled, fighting the transformation. But as it was for the last 46 years, it counted to nothing. His teeth sharpened to deadly weapons, his nails lengthened into claws, "Dora-" a strangled cry was heard as the door cracked open, "Teddy… no…"

His vision turned black and he collapsed to the floor despite his effort to stay up.

* * *

"Hush Lyall," Dora said, rocking the little bawling baby. Lyall has been crying the whole time since Remus descended to the basement. No matter what Dora did, he would not quiet down. She fed him, cuddled him, kissed him, checked his diapers, rubbed lavender oil on the soles of his feet and sang to him. He cried all the same, "What's wrong my sweet boy?" She bounced him gently in her arms.

Lyall choked and coughed, pausing in his cries. Dora frantically straightened Lyall in her arms and patted him on his back gently. As his lungs cleared, Lyall cried. Dora shushed him, kissing his temple.

* * *

Teddy let out a babble as he tottered down the steps, "dada," He called as he reached the last of the steps. He stumbled, tripping on his own feet. As he hit the floor hard, Teddy bawled.

The wolf paused in its whimpering as he heard Teddy's cries. Growling, it rose from the floor, put out with the invasion of its personal area. Blinking to clear its eyes. now seeing clearer in the dark, it spotted a small human sprawled on the floor. As it looked up, something in the wolf shifted; the man.

 _Teddy! My baby, what is he doing here… Sweet Merlin no._

Teddy bawled, sitting up and rubbing his bruised knees as he remembered his mum did for him when he fell, which was often. It had always made his bruise hurt less and so, being the smart boy that he is, Teddy decided to do it for himself. The wolf sniffed the air as the baby got to his feet and continued tottering closer. The air smelt like the baby powder and fresh laundry and a smell Remus associated with his two children; his offsprings. The wolf watched curiously but cautiously.

This was new to it; company. It has been alone for all it could remember, never seeing another wolf and never seeing a human. All these years, it was always warm and comfortable and full in the belly. The wolf was satisfied but if it was not for the man, always in the back controlling his actions, it would gnaw on its limbs till it was raw.

"Woofy," Teddy babbled. In his hand, he held a stuffed wolf by its ear. The wolf's body stiffened as the toddler came so close that the wolf could kill the toddler with a mighty swing of its paws, armed with sharp claws. It could smell the sweet flesh of the baby and hear the sound of blood rushing in his veins. The wolf was not hungry but little human would make a good chew toy. However, the man was pulling him back.

The baby stopped in front of the wolf, curious. The baby placed a small chubby hand on the side of the wolf's head and the wolf stiffened, turning to sniff the baby's hand. The wolf could smell its own blood in the veins of the little human.

 _Don't you dare hurt my boy._ Remus warned the wolf.

"Woof!" Teddy mimed a bark, giggling to himself.

The wolf cocked his head at the baby and barked once fiercely, meant to intimidate the baby to keep a distance but Teddy giggled louder and woofed at him again. The wolf replied as such.

 _Teddy…Please go away…_ Remus pleaded but the wolf snorted in annoyance at the man. With the wolfsbane, Remus knew what he was doing, he can exercise some level of control over the wolf but never full control. Without the wolfsbane however, Remus would be the wolf. He would feel hunger and the urge to destroy and kill. He would be the monster.

"Dada?" Teddy smiled tentatively. He is a clever boy and he watched his father walk into the basement and when he came in later, in the place of his father was the wolf. So it was only reasonable that his father was the wolf. Teddy dropped his hand from the wolf and clutched his own stuffed wolf to his chest, grinning. He was pleased that all this time, the wolf protecting him from the monsters at night was his father, "dada!" He declared.

The wolf jumped at the 'loud' shriek from the baby and it snarled; a warning. _Don't you dare._ Remus snapped.

Teddy was oblivious and clapped as best as he can while holding his stuffed wolf, awed by the strength displayed by the wolf. Teddy then grabbed a fistful of the wolf's fur on its shoulder and tugged gently. He knew not to handle animals roughly, his father had taught him that and Teddy remembered.

The wolf snorted but went along with the baby. Teddy tugged the wolf to the mattress and plonked down on it. Teddy crawled to the inside of the bed and patted the mattress, "Sit here!" Teddy pointed. Remus willed the wolf to do so and the beast sniffed the mattress. It smelt itself and sat down, assured. The wolf ignored the toddler, recognizing that this little human was harmless, too weak to do anything but exert light tugs and be an annoyance.

Teddy smiled and buried his face in the fur on the wolf's side. The wolf ignored him and slept.

* * *

Tonks sighed as Lyall finally cried himself to sleep. She placed him gently in the cot and tucked him in. She had tucked Teddy into bed before she went to get Lyall. Teddy was a good boy who listened to instructions and he always waited for Tonks to get back to him after handling his younger brother if he could not sleep but he had no problems falling asleep by himself if he was tired enough from a day of running around and tripping.

Tonks glanced at the clock. It was already 4am. She padded out of the room quietly and went next door to check on Teddy. She frowned as the door was found ajar. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door, dreading to see Teddy's absence. And true to that, Teddy was no where to be found.

"Teddy? Baby where are you?" Tonks called softly, careful not to wake Lyall. She peered under the bed but he was not there. There was a time Tonks and Remus came to find Teddy in the morning to find him not in bed. They looked all over the house for him to find him sleeping under the bed with his stuffed wolf. Apparently, he had a nightmare and crawled under the bed to sleep. He felt his wolf could protect him from anything so Teddy did not search for his parents.

Tonks felt panic grab a hold of her and she scoured the living room, kitchen, the master bedroom, the guest room, even the store, the yard and the garden. Finally, she gulped. There was only one place she had not looked. She grabbed her wand and checked the wards. It was like she was slapped in the face when she felt an invasion in the wards around the basement. The door was ajar as well.

"No….Teddy…." Tonks bit her lips as she did not even spare a thought for herself as she pushed open the door, her wand going in before herself. The basement was dark and it took a while for her eyes to adjust.

When it did, she could see the wolf lay out on the mattress. It was awake and its eyes open as she entered.

"Remus…" she muttered. Her husband took the wolfsbane but she was aware of its limitations and chose to be cautious. She sucked in a breath as she spotted a mess of brown hair beside the wolf, slightly out of place as it shifted and sat up. Teddy rubbed his eyes.

"Mama?" Teddy babbled happily.

"Teddy!" Tonks whispered, "come to mama," She beckoned. She watched as Teddy looked around himself for his stuffed wolf before crawling on all fours right over the wolf. Tonks sucked in a nervous breath, her wand ready to stun the wolf should it attack. The wolf snorted and shifted uncomfortably as Teddy crawled over it. Teddy stood up when he reached the floor and tottered over to his mother. The wolf snorted and Teddy turned around, "Say bye bye to wolfy, Teddy," Tonks made things up, thinking her son would merely wave at the wolf and leave but Teddy learnt affection too well.

She watched on in horror as Teddy approached the wolf and grabbed the snout of the wolf. The wolf struggled but Remus gritted down and held the wolf still, especially the jaw of the wolf shut. Teddy pressed a wet and firm kiss to its snout before he turned around and tottered into the waiting arms of his mother. Tonks watched the wolf unblinkingly, her wand inconspicuously trained on the wolf, even as she took Teddy into her arms.

The wolf watched them, snorting in annoyance at the constant presence of the man. Tonks quickly backed away and shut the door quietly, locking it and reinforcing the wards. Only then, she let out of a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Mama…" Teddy mumbled as he buried his face into his mother's neck, pressing his wolf to his lips and drifted off to sleep.

Tonks sighed. She would have a whole heap of paranoia from Remus to clean up tomorrow onwards and she was going to have a stern talk with Teddy about what basement and forbidden means.

* * *

Remus grunted with the effort to stand immediately after his transformation. He grabbed his pants and tugged them on hastily. He struggled to get his jumper on despite his sore joints as he limped to the door. He wandlessly disabled the wards and stepped out into the kitchen to see Dora sitting at the counter with her head in her hands.

She looked up the moment she heard the door open. Her eyes had dark eye bags circling them and her wand was clutched in her hands. Dora stood up the moment she saw Remus. She approached him and helped him tug his jumper over his head gently. Her fingers brushed over his back and Remus shivered.

"Remus," She said, her voice hoarse but paused, hesitant as he looked down at her.

"Where's Teddy and Lyall?" He croaked.

Dora averted his eyes, replying, "in their rooms, they're still asleep the last time I checked-"

Remus swept past her and limped up the steps as fast he could go.

"Remus, they're fine, slow down! Don't hurt yourself," Tonks said softly as she went after him. She stumbled once and Remus paused, seemingly stopping himself from helping his wife as he turned. He stared at her before turning back around and walking up the steps, slower this time.

He opened Teddy's room slowly and walked quietly to his bedside. The boy was snuggled into his thick blanket, clutching his stuffed wolf to his chest. Remus let out a breath of relief as he knelt by his son, brushing his hair softly. Teddy's eyes opened blearily.

"Dada?" Teddy murmured.

"Yes, Teddy. Daddy is here for you," Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of Teddy's head. Teddy smiled and went back to sleep.

Remus rose and slipped pass Dora, ignoring her altogether. He went across the hall and went into the nursery, where Lyall slept. Dora watched with her lips pitched together as Remus fussed over Lyall. The babe was dead tired from fussing the whole of last night. Remus pressed a kiss to his forehead and went pass Dora and walked into the master bedroom.

"Remus," Dora sighed, exasperated from being ignored as she followed Remus into the room and closed the door behind her. Remus turned his back to her as he pulled his jumper over his head, obviously getting ready for a bath, "Remus, please!" She grabbed his wrist in a firm vice-like grip.

Remus' eyes widened and he looked at her. Dora flinched.

"Please talk to me," She pleaded, her voice so small it was almost a whimper.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Remus muttered. She let him go and hunched her shoulders.

"I know you blame me. It's my fault that Teddy went down to the basement, that I put my son in danger and risk letting you regret this for the rest of your life," She whispered. Remus paused.

"Regret what?"

"This. Our life. Our love, our marriage, our children,"

Remus stiffened, "don't you see? This is just it. I can't bring myself to regret this. I love our life, our love, our marriage and our children," He looked at her, the gentleness in his eyes, that was always there when he looked at her, gone, "I love you. I just can't blame you. I wish I could but I can't…"

Dora almost choked on the breath she sucked in. Remus blames himself and for the first time since he left the basement, Dora wished he would blame her instead of himself but her sweet husband could not hate her. She stepped forward, cringing as Remus flinched. Dora gently cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I'm sorry, Remus…I was watching Lyall, the poor boy missed you so much I couldn't comfort him, and Teddy…I just couldn't take care of them properly. Merlin knows I'm a terrible mother,"

He averted her eyes, shaking his head in disagreement, "no…" he muttered, "you're a good mother to Teddy and Lyall…" Remus stepped back, leaving her touch as he disappear into the bathroom, closing the door with a click behind him. Dora flinched as if he slapped her.

She turned and changed into her Auror uniform, "I'll…get breakfast ready," She told him and heard him murmur an agreement from the toilet. Just as she stepped out of the room, she heard the water run.

Remus turned the water ice cold. He needed to wake himself up. When he left the basement, his heart was filled with worry. Then guilt. Then anger towards his wife for letting things even come to that. He blamed her for it and that scared Remus. He loved her and when he saw her at the counter, already filled with remorse and guilt, he hated himself for even considering to be angry towards her.

She loved their children so much, maybe even more than he loved them. That was the thing he loved about her. Dora had more love in her heart than any Remus had even seen. She found it in her heart to love a monster like he's an angel.

* * *

The toasts popping out from the toaster made her jump, interrupting her train of thoughts. Dora waved her wand and levitated the toasts to the plates while putting more bread in the toaster. It was a muggle contraption her father introduced to her when she was a kid, it enabled her to cook something without burning it. Andromeda had always disliked it and gave it to Dora.

She applied a thick layer of jam on it for little Teddy and left Remus' plain with some butter. Dora then walked to the kitchen to make formula for Lyall as the toasts buttered themselves up. She half expected Remus to swoop in and hug her from behind, giving her a fright, as he would always do when she made breakfast and he took a bath. When she was done, Dora looked towards the vacant stairs and sighed. No doubt, Remus had more than enough reason to keep the shower longer this time around.

She scribbled a note for Remus and left it on the table after casting a warming charm on the toast. She picked up her robe and pulled it over her uniform. With once last glance behind her at the quiet house, Dora turned and left for work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Do leave me a review for this one!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 years later. Summer of 2002

Ron and Harry have graduated from Auror training for a year now and were doing fine, although both were in Tonks' team and constantly complained about her demands for top performance from her team and nothing less. As head auror, Tonks took majority of the newest Auror to her team and made herself responsible for training them up.

Harry openly dated, proposed and now was married to Ginny. Ron, on the other hand, hesitated despite Tonks' and Harry's efforts to push him to propose to Hermione. The girl in question, graduated with flying colours, full of praises for Remus' teaching in Defence against the Dark Arts. She then proceeded to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Eventually, Ron too proposed and they got married a few months after Harry and Ginny.

Bill's and Fleur's younger daughter was born a year after Lyall, named Dominique. She had blonde hair like her mother and older sister and had Veela blood. With Bill and Fleur having two daughters and Remus and Tonks having two sons, it had become Molly's obsession to match make the two pairs together. It was often her mantra that since she failed to join the Weasleys and Tonks, she would be more than happy with the addition of Lupin to the mix.

"Sure, Molly," Tonks laughed, "Weasley women are great but the Weasley men just can't cut it against the Lupins," Bill scowled with a hint of a smile, tossing a pillow across the room at her. Remus chuckled, shaking his head as Molly laughed, in full agreement with Tonks.

But the children were too young and the boys were often found in the yard while the girls stayed indoors.

Lyall turned 2 a few days ago and he was the opposite of his older brother, who was bookish like his father. Lyall was loud and clumsy, a carbon copy of her mother, with his father's eyes. However, he was also the sweetest boy and wormed his way into everyone's heart like his older brother.

To Remus' relief, Lyall wasn't a werewolf either and Tonks told him 'I told him so' with that aristocratic haughtiness which Remus was starting to love. However, the fact that Lyall woke up, crying every full moon disturbed Remus, it was something which Teddy never experienced. Tonks insisted that Lyall didn't transform and even Remus had to admit, that was what counts the most.

Lyall and Teddy played together most of the time; their favourite game being Quidditch (a fact which Tonks was most proud of) and life was interesting with the new addition in the family.

As part of McGonagall's plan to help the students have better idea for their career choices, Tonks was invited to Hogwarts to give the Seventh-years career talks as an Auror, annually. After one of such talks, she returned home with Remus to find two Lyall Sirius Lupins playing in the middle of the sitting room and Tonks thought she was going mad.

Remus was thoroughly confused.

"Mum?" Tonks peered into the kitchen to see Andromeda whipping up dinner.

"Oh hi Nymphadora," Andromeda greeted absently over her shoulder as Tonks rolled her eyes at that name; some things never change.

"Why are my sons identical?" Tonks frowned.

Andromeda levitated the pot into the living room, shrugging, "Teddy figured he could morph his whole body today and decided it would be funny to be Lyall for a day. Lyall looked happy to see another of himself,"

Tonks sighed, finally understanding her parents' woes when she reached that phase as a child. She ran about in varied forms all day, confusing Ted and Andromeda thoroughly as to why Sirius Black was running about in their sitting room.

Remus couldn't help but smile at his sons' antics as he watched them. Both Lyalls seemed to be moving in sync. Both of them were wearing Lyall's blue starry pyjamas, which Tonks bought two identical sets of.

Tonks rubbed her eyes and joined Remus, "My head hurts," Tonks groaned, "I'm so glad we don't have twins,"

Remus chuckled, "Teddy? C'mere," He said in a firm voice experimentally.

Both Lyalls looked up and cocked their heads before looking back down at the train they were playing with.

"Our sons have just pranked us bad," Remus said with a fond smile. Tonks grinned, grabbing the camera off the mantel.

"Lyalls, look here!" Tonks called and both Lyalls looked up and grinned. Tonks snapped a photo and laughed, "that'll be something to laugh about when they get older,"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just a light hearted chapter about the quirks of Teddy's metamorphagus abilities! Thanks for the reviews of last update! Please do review this one! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

June 2003

"Teddy, not too fast!" Remus warned firmly as he watched his older son hoist his younger brother onto the trolley and wheeled away, "and you too," He held his wife's hand firmly as they strolled home from King's Cross station. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Dora was 6 months pregnant with their third child and Remus was absolutely scared stiff when Dora insisted on fetching him from King's Cross. She was getting larger around the middle and clumsier. However, upon Harry's assurance that he and Ginny will tag along, Remus was slightly more relieved.

Harry and Ginny had their first child this year in February; James Harry Potter, looking exactly like James, inheriting everything from his grandfather on his paternal side and his mother's brown eyes.

Harry had wanted Remus to be godfather to James but Ron wanted to be godfather and seeing as Remus would likely have too many children on his hands, Harry relented to make Ron godfather and Hermione godmother.

Hermione recently announced that she was 3 months pregnant and Molly couldn't have been happier.

Ginny and Tonks were engaged in an animated conversation over the top of James' head and Remus wished she would pay more attention to the road.

"Remus," Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "congratulations on yet another successful year. Professor McGonagall told me all about it,"

Remus smiled, feeling slightly red in the face from all the praises. Hogwarts implemented a best teacher of the year award so that the teachers could get more involved in their Houses rather than merely taking away or giving house points. So if a teacher from that house wins the best teacher of the year, the house gets 50 points. Remus, being put into Gryffindor and appointed as Head of House, won it, clinching the house cup for Gryffindor this year.

"Well, let's just hope if one of my sons get into Gryffindor, they don't muck it up," Remus changed the subject, not liking to harp on his successes, "they're really starting to gain some sort of a reputation," Remus smiled, remembering the time Teddy and Lyall stuck Victoire's hair together using an everlasting chewing gum from George's shop.

"Well, apart from my dad, you are the only Marauder who has children. No one would expect anything less of them," Harry grinned, "Besides, you can have more of them to earn house points if you're worried Teddy and Lyall will lose house points."

Remus shook his head with a wan smile, "It's always a risk for me to have children, Harry. I've been taking my chances with them and it's not sitting well with me,"

"Remus, don't be so hard on yourself. Teddy and Lyall are fine, more than fine actually, they're two excellent kids," Harry frowned, "you love kids, Remus,"

"That I do but I won't take anymore risks. Lyall scared me half to death. This one will be the last one," Remus said.

Ginny grinned, "you said that when Tonks was pregnant with Lyall!" Harry and Tonks laughed, nodding.

"This was Dora's idea," He gestured to her very pregnant state but Remus couldn't help but smile, "and well, Dora can be very…" He paused.

"Persuasive," Tonks offered with a filthy smirk which made Remus flush and Harry cough, "Merlin you two are such prudes! Where did you think babies come from?"

Ginny laughed and James cracked a rare smile at the sound of his mother's laugh. Tonks spotted it and cooed at the black haired baby.

Remus and Harry hung back, watching their families with a smile, "I'm getting old, Harry," Remus sighed in contentment.

"Tonks isn't," Harry winked.

Remus paused, frowning, "Dora has such a bad influence on you,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's a boy," Teddy announced, righting his head again after trying to listen for the baby in his mum's belly.

Dora was sitting inclined on the couch, her feet on Remus' lap. It was a lazy weekend in the Lupin household. Teddy had just left Lyall to his afternoon nap and joined his parents on the couch. He had pressed his ear on his mum's swollen belly, knowing his sibling was in her tummy, after Lyall.

Dora's brows knitted together, "No Teddy, tell mummy it'll be a girl,"

Teddy frowned, shaking his head vigorously, "no mummy, it's a boy. I heard, my little brother told me," Dora groaned, sweeping her bright pink hair out of her face.

Remus chuckled as he massaged Dora's foot, waving his wand over Dora, casting a cooling charm.

The baby was growing larger and faster than both Lyall and Teddy did although routine check ups with St. Mungoes told them both that the baby was in great shape and there was nothing to worry about. Dora and Remus had both agreed that they would keep the gender of the baby a secret, having done that with their first two children. This pregnancy looked to be the toughest on Dora and Remus felt guilty with every groan of ache she let slip.

Her feet were badly swollen, her back often sore and because of that, the Minister, Kingsley, put her (or rather commanded her to be) on early maternity leave to cope with her pregnancy despite her objections. Dora spent days on the couch or the bed, easily tired and sore.

Remus did what he could, massaging her back in bed and her feet whenever he was home but it didn't seem enough.

"Mummy," Teddy stated firmly, commanding her attention. Dora obliged with a smile as her son placed his hands on his hips, not unlike his grandmother Andromeda, "It. Is. A. boy." Dora nodded, stifling a laugh. Satisfied, Teddy dashed upstairs.

"Don't disturb your brother, Teddy," Remus called after him.

Dora laughed as Teddy disappeared up the stairs, "he sounds so much like mum!"

"He must've gotten it from her," Remus smiled. Her laughters were far and few between and her brows were often knitted together. Every smile and laughter from her, Remus cherished.

"What do you think?" Dora raised a brow, a hand rubbing her belly affectionately, "a boy or a girl?"

Remus thought about it for a moment, "do you want the truth?" Dora nodded swiftly, "A boy,"

Dora couldn't hide her disappointment, her petite frame sinking lower as she frowned.

"It's just a guess, Dora," Remus tickled her feet and she laughed, curling her toes.

She gave him a wan smile, "well…I have a feeling it'll be a boy too. I just wished someone would tell me different. I'm being outnumbered here,"

Remus grinned, proceeding to massage out the cramps in her lower leg, "Come on Dora, Lupin men aren't as bad as the rest of them,"

Dora laughed, "I know, that's why I married one,"

* * *

A/N: Two short pieces so double update! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this slow moving story but I promise I'll try to update more often these three months when I'm slightly less occupied! Please do review to let me know how this is going for you! If you haven't, please do check out 'Don't Call Me Nymphadora' which is sort of a prequel for this story! Thanks once again! Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

August 2003

After fearing for his wife's life throughout the war and later surviving it with her, it had never occur to him that he would lose her in exchange for a child. Remus buried his head in his hands, fisting clumps of his graying hair. St. Mungoes always had a sterilized smell about it that put people on the edge. Its walls and floor and even the ceiling was so white that it was enough to drive a perfectly normal man insane.

Remus looked up to see the closed white washed doors. The light above the doors was still red. His teeth clenched firmly together, he muttered to himself before pressing his face into his hands. When he withdrew, he saw smears of blood on his hands.

"Daddy," Teddy's small voice reached his ear and Remus felt small hands on his hair. Remus looked up, gazing at the cherub that was his son, _their_ son. Teddy was wearing his hair a mousy brown which Dora always wore when she was depressed. His lips were turned down in a frown. Teddy was the perfect mix of Dora and himself. In every feature, Remus could see himself and Dora in Teddy.

Remus forced a smile on his lips. He opened his arms and Teddy walked into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Remus whispered into Teddy's hair, holding his five year old son as if his life depended on it. Remus looked pass Teddy's head to see Harry and Ginny nodding at him in acknowledgement. Remus managed a small nod back. He knew why they brought Teddy; Teddy brightened his world in his white washed place, brought back his sanity in such a trying time, made him believe and hope that maybe all this would turn out fine.

"Daddy…" Teddy muttered, pressing his small face into Remus' neck. Teddy was a big boy and liked to announce that to the whole world but he understood, as did Remus, that even big boys needed hugs and kisses sometimes.

 _Earlier today_

It was too soon. Remus knew that the moment he heard Dora's mild telling cry of pain from the bedroom. His heightened werewolf senses were all concentrated on his very pregnant wife as she went about the house since the time she told him she was pregnant.

He had taken the stairs 3 steps at a time and stumbled onto the second landing, into the bedroom.

Dora had a hand splayed on her swollen belly as she leaned back to sit on the edge of their bed, her face pale.

"The baby…I think he's coming," Dora panted before squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

"Dora, breathe," He was at her side in a second, rubbing her back, reminding her, "and don't move,"

Remus then proceeding to stuff things into the bag they had already prepared to bring to St. Mungoes.

Dora groaned loudly, throwing her head back, "Where do you think I will be able to go to in this state?" Her purple hair turned brown and then black. That worried Remus; brown meant she's miserable, black meant it hurts her like hell.

"Teddy, Lyall!" Remus peered out into the hall and shouted before continuing to pack. He heard the patter of bare feet before two boys appeared in the doorway, curious. Their father never yelled and if he did, it must be serious, "Teddy, I want you to floo your gran for me, can you?" Teddy had been taught to use the floo for emergency purposes and the clever five year old caught on quick. Teddy nodded his turquoise head and ran downstairs, "Lyall, I need you to help mummy into her coat and boots please?"

Lyall nodded and dashed off. The boy was three but bright as well. He returned a while later while Remus zipped up the bag. Remus thanked Lyall and took the coat from him.

"Dora, it'll be alright…" Remus muttered frantically as he struggled to help Dora's arm into the right hole in the coat. He glimpsed Lyall squatting down and helping his mum with her boots.

"I know but I feel like the Hogwarts Express ran over me every damn time-" She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know," Remus hushed her before helping her down the stairs. In the sitting room, they spotted Andromeda flooing in from the fireplace. Her brown hair was untidy and frizzy and her brown eyes were wide as she saw Remus helping Dora down.

"Is it time yet?" Andromeda asked, hugging Lyall hello.

Remus nodded grimly, "Thanks for coming, could you help with the kids-"

"Of course, Remus!" Andromeda looked almost offended that he'll even ask.

"Thank you," He said over his shoulder. Andromeda nodded and ushered them out the door.

Teddy reached out and grabbed the pocket of Dora's coat firmly, "Mummy, where are you going?"

Lyall looked up at her, "When are you coming back?"

Despite her evident pain, Dora smiled, placing a hand each on the top of her sons' head, "Wherever and whenever, I promise, I'll come back, to my favourite boys,"

"Ready?" Remus glanced sideways at Dora's paling face before disapparating, losing sight of Andromeda standing on the doorway of their house, Lyall on her hips and Teddy standing beside her.

Dora moaned and she almost vomited all over the marble floor of St. Mungoes. Remus held her. He didn't remember calling for help but healers crowded around him and Dora. He watched her face unblinkingly as the healers put her on the stretcher. She leaned over the edge abruptly and coincidentally vomited on Remus. He barely baulked, wiping cold sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of his cardigan.

"Dora, you'll be okay," He told her as the healer wheeled her into a room. Remus barely noticed the healers waving their wands frantically over her belly and her belly glowed all sorts of colours. He held her hand; it was cold and clammy.

"Sir, are you her husband?" A healer tapped his shoulder. Remus blinked, looking up at the old healer and nodded, realising that they have stopped treatment, "may I have a word with you outside-"

"No," Dora croaked, "Speak here, where I can hear you," Remus could hear the steel of an Auror beneath that pale heart shaped visage and trembling lips.

Remus nodded and gestured for the healer to continue. The healer frowned, obviously disapproving but continued nonetheless, "You're going in labour, that much is obvious but your water hasn't broke. Although…" The healer hesitated.

"Although what?" Dora demanded through gritted teeth.

"We detected some traces of bleeding," The Healer told them with a straight face, "we've already taken samples to test if it's the baby's or your blood,"

Remus could feel Dora stiffen.

"As far as we can tell, the bleeding is not extensive yet so you and the baby shouldn't be in any danger. We'll take further action after the test results are out," Remus thanked the healer numbly, barely aware of the healer leaving the room. He was only snapped out of his reverie when he heard a cry from Dora.

"Remus…" She clutched his hand in her pain, "blood…Merlin, please let it be mine-"

"No!" Remus snapped angrily, sounding more aggressive than he intended. He held her hand between both of his as he sat down beside her, "Dora, as cruel as it would sound, I would rather lose this child, than you,"

Dora's glare was terrifying and Remus had never seen her look at him that way, "Remus, this is our child. We're supposed to protect him," She splayed a hand over her belly protectively.

"I would not exchange your life for the baby's, even if you would hate me for it," Remus muttered, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

Hurt flashed across her stormy grey eyes, "I would hate you," Remus smiled bitterly, deciding to drop the subject altogether for he knew they were both stubborn. Dora seemed to be agreeable to drop the subject for now as she wrinkled her nose, "you should change...I'm sorry,"

Remus looked down at his soiled cardigan, laughing, "now you owe me two cardigans,"

Dora smiled fondly, "Yes, I do," It was how they met, Remus helping her onto a stretcher in this very hospital after she was sent in for treatment due to a head injury she got from Auror training. She had vomited all over him as well.

"I love you, Dora," She smiled before a wave of pain hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut against it.

"It's not the baby's," The healer walked into the room. Remus' jaws clenched and his hands fisted. Dora let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "we'll have to let the baby be born so that we can stop the bleeding,"

Remus nodded but Dora spoke up, "Isn't it too early for the baby? You do have a potion to stall labour don't you?"

"Yes but to have to chance to save both you and the baby, this is the only way," The healer replied calmly.

Remus seconded it, "I agree,"

"Remus please," Dora frowned. He sat down by the side of her bed, taking her cold hand in between his.

"No, Dora, I beg you. Don't throw your life away. The baby will be fine. The healers will take care of him," He pleaded, willing her to understand.

"We will have specialised Healers ready to take over from the moment the baby is born," The Healer assured and finally, Dora nodded her consent.

She took a potion to quicken the labour process and within an hour, Dora was well into pushing.

"Lupin, I hate you," She caught her breath, glaring up at him.

Remus sighed, brushing away black hair which stuck onto her sweaty and flushed face, "I'm sorry, Dora-" He paused, wincing as she crushed his hand in hers, pushing. In the background, Remus could hear the assuring beeping and flashing, that indicated Dora's heartbeat, quickening.

"Let's divorce-" She growled, her glare still on him.

Remus laughed, "You said that the last two times, Dora-"

"This time, I swear, I'll go through with it,"

He frowned, pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sure the baby will change your mind, sweetheart," It tore at his heart as she screamed.

It was taking too long. Witnessing the birth of his first two sons, Remus knew that. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the frowns on the Healers' faces. Not wanting to alarm Dora, he kissed her lips again, wincing as she reciprocate the kiss a little too hard.

The healers muttered something before one of the trainees dashed out the door. Remus watched, frowning and Dora saw that.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, wincing.

"Nothing," Remus replied, a little too quickly. Dora wanted to catch him on it but cried out again. He met the Healer's eyes over Dora, pleading.

"The baby is in breech position," The healer spoke.

" _Ow,_ what does that mean?" Dora winced.

"Means he's in the wrong position for birth but we'll have a potion, ah here it is," The trainee burst into the room, "that will help the baby shift,"

Remus held her head up as Dora drank. It was another hour before the cries of the youngest Lupin was heard. Dora's smile lit up the room. Remus laughed, spotting the bloody mess that was their child. He kissed Dora gently, whispering words of love and thanks in her ear, as he did with every birth of their child.

Dora and Remus watched with a smile as the healer swaddled their baby up in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy," The healer announced and Dora's smile couldn't have been brighter, all her wishes for a girl forgotten. Remus kissed her cheek, cradling her head. Dora's cry of pain and surprise alarmed them all.

Remus felt worry clutch his heart as he watched the Healers wave their wands and some ran out to grab things.

"What is it?" Remus demanded, speaking louder than he intended.

"There's another baby," Dora croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Remus frowned, not knowing if that was good news or bad news, he was purely surprised, "You knew?"

She shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut, "I felt it just- ow!"

Remus could see her face turning deathly pale, her hands turning cold and knew something was bad. Dora looked up at him, her breathing labored. He looked into her eyes and it was as if they were alone, in their own bedroom; holding each other, loving each other.

"Remus…" Her voice was barely a whisper and her breaths were raspy. Her eyes were heavy. She was tired and Remus should've noticed sooner, from the weak hold she had on him, her softer voice and her pale visage. He should've called for some strength potion to be fed to her.

"Dora," Remus cupped her cheeks, "Listen to me, I know you're tired but you can't sleep just yet. Don't give up, I'm right here for you. Take my strength, Dora,"

She managed a small smile, her eyes just gazing at him. And then they glazed over.

Remus felt his blood turn cold. He froze. It was when a hand grabbed his shoulder that Remus heard and noticed the room at large. It was a state of panic.

Healers were running around and the main Healer was muttering urgently to a trainee who dashed out.

"Mr Lupin, please leave this room-"

"Why?" Remus shrugged off his hold, his hand still clutching Dora's firmly, "No!" His objection was fierce and guttural.

"Mr Lupin, please or we'll be forced to remove you,"

He turned and glared. The healer speaking to him was a young man but Remus didn't care, "Dora, what's wrong?" Remus cupped her cheek, willing her to speak to him but she didn't, "Dora…" His voice was reduced to a whisper as he brushed back her hair which fell into her face. He felt his eyes sting as he shook her gently and she didn't respond.

Suddenly, Remus felt two pair of arms looped around his and all but dragged him from Dora. He struggled but they were stronger.

Then he saw healers converge around Dora's swollen stomach. In a swift movement of his wand over her belly, blood spurted everywhere and gushed out from the wound in her stomach. Remus screamed and cried and struggled but he was dragged out all the same. As he left the room Remus realised, the spell which was always hovering in the background, beeping, was quiet. Dora's heart was quiet.

* * *

A/N: One of the more exciting and lengthier chapters in a while! Hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who reviewed for last chapter! Please do leave a review for this chapter and the next chapter will be up sooner!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A healer walked out and Remus stood swiftly from his place on the floor. The healer was carrying a bundle. A pink one, different from the one they already sent to the nursery when he was still in that room.

The healer smiled at Remus and walked closer, "It's a girl…" The _daughter that Dora had wanted, she costs Dora her life_ , "Do you want to hold her?" Remus looked down at the infant and froze.

On her head were honey brown locks that were his mother's. The definition in her eyebrows and cheek as well as her heart shaped face could only be Dora's and Remus was captivated. She was beautiful.

The healer looked at him, puzzled as she held the infant out. Remus was speechless. He raised his arms to take her, heart thumping on his chest in anticipation of holding their precious baby girl almost afraid he would drop her, but then the baby shifted and reached out to him with one little arm, covered in blood and Remus withdrew as if he had been struck.

He clenched his teeth, "No," He replied, turning his gaze away from the baby, "Take her out of my sight," Remus said with more venom than he intended but the healer flinched and shuffled down the corridor with his daughter quickly.

"Remus," He looked up to see Harry stunned and Ginny with her hand over her mouth. Remus saw rage flashed in Harry's green eyes before Harry marched over and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fists, "how could you turn your daughter away? After all that Tonks went through to give life to her!"

For a moment, Remus saw Lily in front of him, shaking him furiously, "give life to her? Dora exchanged her life for the life of that- that child!"

Remus felt his vision exploded into starbursts as Harry pushed him back, slamming his back into the wall, "That child is your daughter!" Harry roared.

Remus paused and let out a breath of resignation. He laughed bitterly, "you're right Harry. _I_ killed Dora, not my daughter. It's not her fault…its mine," He sank to the floor as Harry grabbed the lapels of his coat.

Harry made to speak but Teddy tip toed and tugged Harry's sleeve, "Let go of my daddy! Now!" Teddy stomped his feet on the marble floor.

Remus looked at his son, "Teddy, I made mummy very sick and mummy might not ever come back to us again…I deserve whatever Harry does,"

Teddy looked at Remus with wide stormy grey eyes before shaking his head, "no. Mummy promised she'll come back and she will,"

 _Wherever and whenever, I promise, I'll come back, to my favourite boys_

At his words, Remus nodded, feeling tears spring to his eyes, "you're right Teddy," He pulled Teddy into his arms, "Daddy must've been very silly to forget that,"

Teddy nodded, "Don't eat too much chocolate, it'll shrink your brain," Despite the situation, Remus laughed as Teddy brought up the old lie Dora told her son to prevent him from stuffing his face with chocolate.

Feeling tears sting his eyes, Remus replied thickly, "Yes, I'll stop eating so much chocolate from now on," Teddy laughed in triumph. Since he was born he has watched his mother tried and failed to convince his dad to part with chocolate.

The Healers finally came out. Remus was pacing, cradling his five year old son in his arms. Teddy had held onto Remus and refused to let go and Remus wasn't ready to let go of Teddy just yet.

Ginny has dozed off on Harry's shoulder and woke with a start as Harry shook her gently.

"How is she?" Remus asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. His eyes searched the Healers' faces.

The senior Healer smiled, "She's fine. She's strong,"

Remus felt a heavy weight lift off of his chest. He heard a laugh escape his lips as he cradled Teddy a little tighter. The boy rubbed his eyes, looking blearily up at his father.

"Teddy, Mummy's just fine! She came back!" Remus laughed, ecstatic.

Teddy pouted at his father, his eyelids heavy, "I know daddy, I told you that," He then buried his turquoise head into his father's chest, falling asleep again.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She had a postpartum hemorrhage that is caused by prolonged labour. She lost a lot of blood," Remus could hardly hear the explanation by the healer as he gazed down at his sleeping son, "she'll need a lot of rest."

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Sure but she's resting now and would probably only wake much later," The Healer nodded.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

The Healer beamed, "don't mention it."

Remus couldn't feel his legs as they brought him into her room and by her bed. She was still and her eyes were closed. Her face was still pale. He rushed forward. Harry took Teddy and Remus sat by her bed, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. She was slightly warm to his cold hands.

"Dora…" He breathed, overwhelmed with relief, "you scared me, sweetheart,"

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter! They made me churn out this chapter faster than I thought I could! Please do leave me a review for this one!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A boy and a girl. Twins.

Dora had been repeating that, with an incredulous look, ever since she woke up and remembered what happened. Teddy was out cold in Harry's arms so Harry and Ginny brought him back to Andromeda.

Remus watched Dora with an amused smile, "Yes, a boy and a girl and…they are twins," He chuckled, weighing her hand in his before pressing a firm but tender kiss on the palm of her hand. She was looking rightfully exhausted but Remus thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was her natural mousey brown and limp and her heart shaped face pale. She was currently chewing her bottom lip intensely as she thought.

Dora turned to him so abruptly that Remus cringed for her delicate state that he knew still hurt, "How do they look like?" She asked eagerly.

"I didn't get a chance to see our boy before they whisked him away but I saw our girl. She's so beautiful, Dora. Just like you." He cupped her cheek and felt her cheek warm slightly.

"Did you hold her?" Dora grasped his hand with both of hers, her grey almond shaped eyes wide in anticipation.

Remus swallowed, averting her eyes, "No, I…didn't want to…"

She blanched, "Remus…"

"Dora, you were dead… you died giving birth to her…I just can't touch her. All I could think of was you and that child… it's like you died to give life to her…" He heard his voice crack. Dora frowned. She leaned forward gingerly and Remus drew her into a gentle hug. Her hand palmed the back of his head. Dora smelt like blood but there was a hint of her underneath all that and he basked in it.

"I'm sorry…Everything is fine now, Remus, I'm here with you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Remus blinked away tears as he felt his eyes moist up again, "let's see our children, shall we?" He muttered and felt her nod.

Remus stood and leaned out the door, gesturing to a passing Healer. He spoke to her and she nodded and walked off. When he turned, Dora was looking downright nervous. He smiled to her, taking her wringing fingers in his hand.

The healer returned shortly, wheeling two trolleys with open tops and clear plastic sides. The healer wheeled them to Dora's bedside, "There are protective charms that regulate their breathing and warmth. Their lungs are fine but since they're slightly early, it's to be on the safe side. You can take them out of their cots but not for too long," Remus nodded and thanked her before she left.

Remus peered into a cot containing the baby swaddled in blue. Their youngest son looked similar to his sister, having his mother's facial structures and honey brown hair which was a shade lighter than Remus'.

"They look identical," Dora smiled and Remus thought she never looked more radiant.

Remus sat by her side, "no you remember how thankful you were to not have twins when Teddy morphed into Lyall for a day?" He teased. Dora rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him; some things never change no matter how old you get.

"What should we name them?" Dora reached into the cot and brushed their daughter's rosy cheek with a finger.

Remus pondered it, picking up his son, "Alastor," He paused, "Alastor Harry Lupin," Harry did just yelled some sense into Remus a few moments before. If it was not for Harry, Remus would have probably tormented himself to death in that corridor.

Dora looked up, seemingly surprised. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Thank you, Remus," He learnt over, gently capturing her lips, "and our only daughter?" She whispered against his lips.

"Andromeda?" Remus suggested. Tonks gazed down at her daughter.

"No," Tonks shook her head, thinking on it for a moment, "She looks like Hope,"

Remus chuckled, nodding in approval to use his mother's name, "that she does,"

"Hope Andromeda Lupin,"

Dora spent the afternoon recuperating and Remus slept in the chair by her side after Alastor and Hope was taken back to the nursery. Dora wasn't allowed to nurse them till the medication was out of her systems.

"Mummy!" The door burst open and there was a blur of turquoise and black before Remus saw Teddy and Lyall climb onto the bed, pressing urgent kisses on their mother's face.

"Careful boys," Remus warned, rubbing their backs fondly, eyeing their flailing limps sharply.

Dora winced but smiled as her boys embraced her, "My favourite boys! How are you?"

"I miss chu," Lyall murmured, pressing his face into Dora's neck. She pressed a firm kiss on his head, ruffling Teddy's bright turquoise hair.

"Hi Mum," Dora greeted with a smile as Andromeda leaned down to give her daughter a gentle hug, sandwiching her grandsons, who giggled. Andromeda had tears in her eyes as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Who's the new addition to our family?" Andromeda asked with a wide smile, wiping her tears.

Remus chuckled, knowing Harry would want to let Remus and Dora be the ones to break it to Andromeda, "Twins, a boy and a girl-" Andromeda gasped and pulled Remus into a rib crushing hug.

"Twins?!" Remus heard Andromeda shrieking in his ear.

"Mum, don't kill him, my kids need their father," Dora laughed. Andromeda nodded, flustered as she wiped more tears, releasing him, muttering apologies for her behaviour; which she considered atrocious.

"Do they? I recall a certain beautiful woman swearing to have me divorced," Remus teased airily.

Dora scowled, "You try giving birth to twins. I think by the end you'll lose your senses so much you'll be happy to kiss Merlin's boll-"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda interrupted. She had a stern look on her face as she nodded at Lyall and Teddy, who both looked up at their mother expectantly, waiting for her to finish.

"Mummy, kiss Merlin's what?" Teddy frowned, puzzled.

"Beard," Dora finished lamely, pointedly ignoring Remus' chuckle in the background, "Merlin's beard,"

Lyall puckered his face in disgust.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluff and naming! Yes I know poor Alastor would probably be teased in school but oh well, anything to honour such a legend of an auror. Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter! Do leave me a review on this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dora smiled as she listened to her boys chattering excitedly, telling her about their day with Andromeda. She was just discharged with the twins from St Mungoes and Remus had brought Teddy and Lyall to the hospital to bring her and their new brother and sister home. Andromeda went to the Burrow upon Remus' assurance that they could handle it.

She glanced back at Remus who was carefully carrying Hope in one arm and her bag in the other. It looked perilous but there was no one more careful than Remus when it came to matters of their children.

Teddy was holding Lyall's hand like the big brother that he was so proud of being and leading his little brother up to the garden gates. Reaching over the gate carefully, just like how Remus showed him, Teddy unhinged the gate and ushered Lyall in.

Alastor let out a tetchy cry as Dora jostled him a little while she walked, less than gracefully.

"We're almost home, 'tory!" Teddy called back, in a tone as assuring as he could muster. Alastor opened his eyes at the sound of the voice of his brother and looked up at the blue sky.

" 'tory'?" Dora echoed with a raised eyebrow, "have you given your baby brother a nickname already?" She laughed.

"Tory!" Lyall nodded solemnly.

"Lyall made that up. Alastor is too difficult for Lyall to say," Teddy explained. Their first born son had a flair for language as he loved to read and worked as hard as his father pushed him to get his words sounding right. However, their second son, Lyall was less than enthusiastic about words, resembling his mother more.

Remus chuckled, "Tory sounds good too,"

Teddy grinned.

"Home!" Lyall shouted to the empty house at large. Both Teddy and Lyall exchanged a mischievous grin before dashing up the stairs, screaming.

"No screaming, boys! You'll scare your baby brother and sister!" Remus called after them and heard them shush each other, not much softer than their giggling.

"Hope's dead to the world, like you when you sleep," Dora pointed out and it's true. Since they picked Hope out of the cot at St Mungoes, she remained stubbornly asleep, stirring at intervals but never waking.

"At least it's better than your 'waking up at every pin drop'," Remus teased, kissing her cheek as he passed.

Dora scoffed, "There was a time when I slept like a baby! Being an Auror changed that,"

Remus smiled, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Dora assured, shifting her infant son carefully.

They made their way into the nursery which was Teddy's and then Lyall's and now the twins. Gently, Remus placed Hope in the cot and took Alastor from Dora as she was expressly forbidden by the Healers to lean over till her wounds heal.

"You two will just have to make do till Daddy gets around to weave another, alright?" Remus told them in a soft voice as he placed Alastor beside his sister. They could expand it but Remus didn't trust magic to hold them both; he'd rather do something physically. The raised sides of the cot were cushioned off entirely so prevent the baby from getting bruises from rolling into the sides. Remus drew his wand and conjured extra cushions.

Alastor looked up at Remus curiously, putting his hand in his mouth.

"Hey buddy, why aren't you sleeping?" Remus propped his elbows on the side of the cot, gazing down at him. Alastor yawned. It was interrupted as Hope stirred, rolling into her brother, jostling him, "wow, isn't your sister rough to you?" He chuckled as Alastor merely watched his father unblinkingly, "must've been tough on you in those 8 months,"

Hope shifted again, an arm coming loose from being swaddled in a thick woolen blanket and smacking the side of Alastor's head soundly. Alastor flinched, surprised before his wide eyes filled with tears and his mouth open to cry.

Remus stifled a laugh at his son's predicament before leaning over to scoop the poor baby from the cot, "It's alright, Alastor, did it hurt?" Remus kissed the side of his head. Tory sniffed, his cries soothed somewhat by his father's voice and gentle touch, "sleeping with girls are like that y'know, they hit you," He said in a low tone, sympathetic towards his son.

Dora cleared her throat behind him and walked into the nursery. She placed her chin on his shoulder, whispering, "That's not all they do with you in bed," He could hear her sultry voice in his ear. Dora could be extremely inappropriate without trying, he was reminded.

Remus fought back a flush from his cheeks and cleared his throat so that his voice didn't come out croaky, "Tory didn't need to hear that,"

She laughed, "four kids, Remus, and you still blush!"

"So would you, if you don't morph them away," He teased, "Tory's really quiet isn't he?"

Dora nodded, "like you,"

"And Hope's like you,"

"What? Stunningly good looking?" Dora grinned.

"That," Remus smiled then said, "and loud," earning a smack.

* * *

A/N: Another short update about the twins! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please do leave me a review!

Review reply:  
Lupinfamily4ever: I'm glad I got the characters right and I'm glad you like my portrayal of the kids! More fluff as you wish! Thank you so much for your review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

October 2003

Dora stirred, opening her eyes in the dark, blinking away sleep. She didn't know what woke her. Shifting, she felt a weight on her stomach. Glancing down, she saw Remus' hand on her belly where he traced her angry red scar gently till he slept. It was a scar which saved Hope's and her life. Remus didn't waste time showing her how thankful he was that she was alive the moment they were the only two people awake in the house.

Both she and Remus were on leave from work to better care for their twins, so they had plenty of time to spend with the kids and each other.

She blushed in the dark, recalling the night before. She turned on her side to better look at her husband. Remus was still asleep, snoring. Half his face was buried in the pillows. She marveled at how young he looked these days; particularly when he was spending time fooling around with the children. Even in his sleep, Dora could almost see the ends of his lips curl up in a smile. He had laugh lines too; which he didn't have, during the war.

Dora reached up and traced the contours of his face gently with the tips of her finger. She could feel the ropey skin as her fingers ran over scars and she felt premature lines too. Remus didn't stir. She leaned over, kissing him on the end of his lips. For a moment, he stopped snoring and responded but then he returned to sleep before he could wake. Dora chuckled, tracing her way down his neck and onto his bare chest.

Despite being born with a lanky frame, Remus wasn't scrawny. On his chest, there were faintly defined muscles that he got from having a 'night job as a werewolf' and doing woodwork around the house manually. Dora frowned as her fingers traced a particularly thick and ropey scar on his broad shoulder. She could only imagine having to feel that, a gash that large and deep and awake while doing it. She, on the other hand, almost fainted when she accidentally stretched too much and reopened the thin scar on her belly.

She leaned in, pressing kisses onto the length of the scar, her heart wrenching at the thought of Remus feeling pain like that-

"Please don't," His voice was raw and dry and it made her jump.

"Remus, sweetheart-"

"What are you doing awake?" She could see his eyes, opened, in the semi darkness.

"I don't know," She replied, running her hand down his arm which was thrown over her waist.

"Do you always do that? When I'm asleep," Remus asked and she couldn't figure out if he was angry with her for touching his scars; he always had a knack, which Dora will never master, with hiding his anger.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I touch them like that-" She babbled and was shocked when she felt his lips on hers; passionate and eager. She matched his pace as eager as he seemed to be. His hands grasped her hips and she buried her hands in his hair. Soon, she was straddling him, both of them breathing hard. Dora moaned softly as Remus' hand ran over her stretch mark covered thighs and belly gently, worshipping her body as if her skin was flawless.

"Remus," She leaned over him, kissing him briefly before her hands reached to tug at the waistband of his pyjamas pants.

Dora had almost completely rid him of his pyjamas pants when she felt him whisper in between heavy breathing, "Dora… We can't…" His voice was deep and guttural, "the healer said we can't…it's too soon after…the twins…"

She rolled her eyes, pulling off his pants entirely and tossing it away, "Bugger the healer,"

Remus laughed shakily as she shifted to straddle him again, claiming his lips to shut him up. He responded eagerly, his arms wrapped around her, warm hands running down her bare back.

"I miss you…so much," Dora moaned in his ear as she broke the kiss to catch her breath.

He leaned over, kissing her neck, hard, "Dora, we can't,"

His voice was filled with lust, love and pure desire but his words were firm and Dora recognised that tone. She sat up from him, stubbornly remaining where she was. Brushing back her hair as it fell into her eyes.

Remus' laugh was hollow and almost nervous as he gazed into her eyes, "I won't risk hurting you," He made to shift her off of his hips but she grabbed his hands in hers.

"So?" Dora bit her lips, raising a brow, "let's…talk,"

Remus chuckled, looking awfully distracted and Dora smirked, interlacing their fingers, "about what?"

"About tomorrow, today, our children…" She listed, smirking as his brows knitted.

"You're just being cruel," Remus muttered under his breath, refusing to look at her when her bare upper half was in plain view. When she still didn't move, he let out a huff, "Dora…believe me, I want this more than you, I've been waiting for this for…Merlin, months! And I almost lost you…I did lose you…for a split second or minutes…you were gone," Suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. Quietly, she slid off of straddling his waist and curled up into his side.

"You'll not lose me again," She whispered her promise against his lips, hugging his arm.

"That's not for you to say…you can't really control it, can you? When your body just gives up," Remus' voice cracked and she cupped his face in her hands.

"I came back, for you, and Teddy, Lyall and I knew I just had to wake up to see our new kid, or kids," She peppered his face in kisses, shocked when she tasted saltiness on her lips, "Remus," She withdrew to see another tear escape his eye.

He twisted away from her, "I'm sorry," he wiped them off roughly.

"No," Dora reached to turn him back to face her, "I am…"

The sun was coming up as she could see the light on his face and could now see his blue eyes, they were hardened like sapphire as he said, "no more kids…four is enough,"

She opened her mouth to reply when they heard a crash from downstairs. Dora darted out of bed, already wrapped in her bathrobe and her wand in hand. Remus muttered a curse inaudibly as he struggled to pull on his pyjamas pants with a wand in hand.

"It takes practice," Dora stifled a giggle before walking out into the hallway, her wand not raised for she didn't want to scare Teddy or Lyall if they were up and about.

The wards kept them safe but the war hit them hard and it was hard to forget that fear; especially with 4 more lives to protect; defenseless to protect themselves.

She glimpsed into the nursery as she passed, spotting two heads of honey brown locks, still asleep.

Remus couldn't help but marvel at Dora's agility when there seemed to be trouble and the Auror in her made an appearance. She tackled the uneven floorboard of the second landing hallway with ease and the stairs without stumbling.

He followed her hurriedly into the kitchen after noting the empty sitting room. On the top shelf cupboard sat Lyall and Teddy was sitting on the floor. Lyall was small for his age, able to fit in the large overhanging cupboard. Teddy sat with his legs outstretched in front of him; in between his legs, sat Remus' jar of chocolate candy and Teddy had his hand elbow-deep in it.

Lyall had a bar of Remus' chocolate in his hands too. Both boys were eating, their faces smeared with chocolate as were their hands.

Dora laughed, despite spotting the mess of the broken jar of chocolate powder in the middle of the kitchen. Remus howled, "Teddy! Lyall!"

Teddy looked up, startled, a chocolate candy in his hand. Lyall jumped, bumping his head on the top of the cupboard.

"They found your stash, Remus," Dora looked to her husband, her grey eyes twinkling. She then walked to the cupboard, watching for shards of the broken jar, "how did you get up here, baby?" Dora asked, amused as she took Lyall under his arms and carried him off the shelves and into her arms.

"Mummy? For you?" Lyall thrust out his half eaten chocolate bar at her, offering her a bite. Dora laughed, taking it. Lyall grinned.

"Lyall, Teddy, come here now!" Remus said, his voice raised above normal conversing tone but softer than before.

Dora obliged and placed Lyall on the floor. She vanished the broken jar with a wave of her wand as Teddy and Lyall walked to their father with bare feet and hung heads.

"What happened here?" Remus asked, using his 'father voice' as Dora dubbed it. It was stern and professor-like but with a hint of warmth in the back.

Teddy looked up and Dora covered a chuckle with a cough. The little yellow headed (at this instant) metamorphmagus had chocolate smears on his cheeks and all around his mouth, a spot even on his nose, "I'm sorry, daddy…"

"Sowwy," Lyall said, his black haired head still hung.

"Tell me what happened,"

"Ly woke up and told me he was hungry. I was hungry too…so we went to look for food. I thought I could feed Ly…" Teddy's voice got smaller and smaller, "Ly knew where the chocolate is. He flew up and opened all the chocolate…"

Dora raised a brow. According to Teddy, Lyall was either a bird or he did a pretty impressive levitating charm on himself. Remus seemed to be taking this in as well as he exchanged a look with her over their sons' head. Teddy did some accidental magic when he was Lyall's age but none of this scale.

"He sent the chocolate to me… and I fell and broke it…Sorry Daddy!" Teddy finished up his story, tearing up.

Remus pursed his lips and Dora recognised that look. He was contemplating how he should go about letting them off without having them think this behaviour was fine, "Teddy, Lyall, did you know this is wrong? You should've called Mummy or me if you were hungry. The kitchen can be very dangerous,"

Teddy and Lyall both nodded, heads hung, "I know," Lyall replied, looking up with teary wide blue eyes that were capable of melting hearts.

Dora cracked a smile.

Teddy nodded, looking up at Remus as well, his hair turning limp and brown, his chocolate smeared lips in a pout.

That did the trick, "Alright, I'm not going to punish you two today but if I catch you in the kitchen by yourselves again without permission… you'll have a long time-out, okay?" Remus warned, not as strictly as he would have if Lyall didn't give him puppy dog eyes and Teddy's hair wasn't a miserable brown.

Teddy and Lyall nodded in unison.

 _Clever boys…_ Dora grinned. They knew exactly what buttons to push with their father.

"Alright, go wash up before Daddy drool all over you, you know how much he loves his chocolate, which is all over your faces," She placed a hand on each of their heads. They grinned up at her before racing upstairs; Teddy might be older but he was clumsier and they weren't surprised that sometimes, Lyall won those races, "our babies had you from the start, Remus. You didn't stand a chance," She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He gave her a small smile, "I know," His smile turned quickly into a frown as he surveyed the half emptied cupboard and chocolate wrappers, "I'll have to drop by honeydukes tomorrow…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Do leave me a review about this!

Review reply:

Lupinfamily4ever: Thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you like the chapter and Remus and Tonks' interactions!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

April 2004

"Happy birthday," Bill grinned, ruffling Teddy's turquoise hair.

Teddy pouted, shoving his hand away from doing that, "stop that! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm a grown up! I'm 6!"

"That big huh?" Remus walked up behind Teddy, ruffling his hair after Bill with an amused smile.

"Dad!" Teddy huffed.

"Oh Teddy iz so beeg now!" Fleur leaned over and embraced him, kissing him on the cheek. Teddy smiled, letting her do her thing. He liked Fleur, she was fun; she didn't treat him like a baby like Bill did and her daughters were fun to be around.

"Happy birthday Teddy!" Victoire handed him a bag that contained his present, her sister Dominique (3 years old) and her brother, Louis (2 years old), beside her.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

Remus leaned over, kissing his son on the top of his head, feeling unimaginably proud of him. They were holding a party in their house. Dora was seated with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny cradled Albus Severus Potter in her arms, the youngest dark haired Potter who was only 3 weeks old.

Remus and Dora rushed to St Mungo when they heard that Ginny was having the second Potter after making sure that Andromeda could come over to babysit the sleeping kids. Upon arrival, Ginny has already had the baby. They were still pondering the name and reeling from the excitement of having another child when Remus and Tonks entered and offered their congratulations. When Ginny urged Tonks to hold him, Harry pulled Remus aside and insisted firmly that Remus was to be Godfather to his son. Looking at Harry's hopeful eyes, by extension Lily's, Remus relented and agreed. When Ginny offered Tonks to be godmother, she refused, insisting Remus was uptight enough to fill both roles and she had four kids to care for now.

Remus smiled as he glimpsed his godson still sleeping.

On the carpet in front of them, Alastor, Hope, James and Rose, Ron's and Hermione's daughter, was seated in a circle, playing with the Lupin's stash of toys which Teddy and Lyall played with. Remus smiled. They were of the same age, which meant they would be of the same year at Hogwarts and in their extended family; they were the biggest group of the same age. Remus was glad they were enjoying each other and sharing, even at such a young age.

Glancing behind him, he spotted Teddy, Victoire, Lyall and Dominique running up the stairs.

Louis looked lost as his sisters left him and raced up the stairs. He was two but couldn't run steadily yet. Remus heard from Bill that Louis was a little slow with walking but fast to learn how to talk. Smiling, Remus approached him. Touching the back of his blonde head, Remus crouched beside him.

"Louis?" Remus smiled kindly, "what's wrong?"

Louis looked at Remus; his wide eyes had hazel irises, which were different from his two sisters who had brown eyes. It was obvious Louis had veela blood, especially up close, "I'm too small…"

Louis was small for his age, like Lyall was but Lyall filled out when he turned 4, thus fitting in with the 'older' group of kids.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Remus told him, absolutely solemn.

"I can't play…with Vic and Dom…" Louis muttered.

Remus frowned, "Louis, you can always play with them. I'm sure they'll have you,"

"I don't want to be small," The boy pouted.

"I was small for…most of my life," Remus admitted. Louis' eyes were wide as saucers as he took in Remus' tall frame, "I filled out late, in my fourth year,"

"Really?" Louis gaped. Remus nodded with an assuring smile and Louis smiled too.

Laughter erupted from the sitting room and both Remus and Louis turned their heads.

Dora had Alastor in her lap and her hair was rainbow coloured. Her nose was morphed into that of a clown's red nose. Alastor laughed and clapped, kicking his legs excitedly.

Remus smiled. Tory was a quiet child and the child Remus felt he hurt the most, amongst all his children. On nights of full moon, only Lyall and Tory were affected. Lyall would wake in the middle of the night, unnerved. Tory was a whole other story.

On the most recent full moon, Dora told him reluctantly what happened. Tory woke and cried; not the bawl they would normally hear if he was hungry, but it was a heart wrenching cry. He was crying his lungs out. Dora picked him up and shushed him but he writhed as if he was hurting, physically. Eventually, he didn't have the strength to cry so he curled up tightly and pushed his face into Dora's chest, red faced.

The next morning, Tory slept the whole day with Remus. Teddy, Lyall and Hope were sat down for a movie while Tonks dozed off in the chair, catching up on sleep. It broke both Remus' and Dora's heart that it turned out that way and they couldn't explain it. Tory didn't transform but he hurt the whole night for as long as the full moon was up; and they didn't even know where.

Remus cried silent tears the night after the full moon, holding Dora who was shaking from her muffled sobs. No matter how sorry Remus was, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for this and make it up to his family and wife for what he did. Dora kissed his remorse away every night from that time on.

Seeing Tory laughing, squirming from Dora's gentle tickles, warmed Remus' heart as he knew it warmed Dora's.

"Mama," Hope stood unsteadily, her hands on Dora's knees as she struggled to scramble on her lap. Remus smiled as he walked towards Hope. He took her under her arms and carried her onto his shoulder.

Hope squealed, "Dada!" She laughed as she looked down, towering over the rest of the adults in the room and almost touching the ceiling.

"Daddy! I want that too!" Louis tugged Bill's trousers and Bill obliged, but not before throwing Remus a look of resentment jokingly.

Hope laughed as she looked for James from her seat on her dad's shoulder. James, one year and two months old, grinned and stood, looking up at her. Hope clenched her small fists in front of her and when she opened them, pink flower petals, the same shade of pink which Dora always wore her hair, dropped to the floor. James laughed, striving to catch them. Every time he did, Hope would clap and James would strive harder.

Remus chuckled as he shook flower petals out of his hair and off his face.

Tory looked at his sister, wide eyed, staring at the flower petals that appeared in her hands over and over again. He pouted.

"Tory? What is it? You don't like flowers?" Dora nudged him gently, kissing his hair.

He stared and suddenly, the pink petals turned red as they fell, Tory's favourite colour. Hope howled in anger at her brother.

Tory ignored her. James looked thoroughly confused as the pink petals landed as red ones.

Remus laughed; their children truly were magical.

Hope and Tory, like most twins, argued and had their disagreements. Hope was always the vocal one while Tory sat, ignoring her pointedly which Dora insisted was exactly like Remus when he was grumpy. Teddy and Lyall always gave in when Hope cried or screeched; doting on their only sister but Tory wasn't impressed when she howled. As often as their sibling love didn't show, Remus knew they had a deeper connection than what regular siblings had. He saw that in the way they slept; always curled up mirror images of each other, in the way they want things; always reaching for the same thing at the same time and in many other ways.

"Alright, no more flowers," Remus interrupted before Hope's howl could reach a screeching pitch, "Daddy would have a hard time getting them out of the carpet," He tickled her and she giggled.

Teddy came down, in tow with Victoire and Lyall. Teddy's hair, Remus saw, was the same brown as him and Remus was touched and honoured his son chose it.

"I want a picture with Daddy!" Teddy told his mother, who smiled and held up the camera.

Teddy was a big boy now and he wouldn't allow Remus to carry him on his hip but he grinned and climbed onto Remus' back from the chair. Dora snapped the photo.

That night, Dora was sitting on the bed, gazing at the photos as Remus walked in, finished with tucking in all their children.

"Look, sweetheart," Dora picked one out and showed it to Remus as he climbed into bed with her.

Remus took it. It was moving. A smile graced his lips as he watched Teddy leap off the chair and onto Remus' back. Remus looked shocked but held onto Teddy and they both smiled identical smiles for the camera.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do leave me a review for this one as well! Thanks to those who did for the previous chapter, your reviews are what keep the chapters coming!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thanks for that huge compliment firstly! I never thought I would compare to the Queen herself! I'm so glad you can visualise them like that and it's not just me with my overactive imagination! Thank you so much for your previous reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep this story going with regular updates! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Tell us, Remus!" Harry nudged.

"Remus, please," Ron sighed.

Remus leaned as far back as his chair would allow, "I really can't say…Harry, Ron, this isn't really the most appropriate of subjects to discuss at a family gathering,"

He glanced to George for help only to find him smirking, "go on, Remus. I don't need it but I'm curious,"

"Come on Remus," Ron pleaded, "Her work! That's all she cares about!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "we don't even have time for-"

"The point is, we need your advice," Harry interrupted hurriedly before Ron revealed something they didn't need to hear in his frustration.

Remus forced a sheepish smile, "I don't have any advice to give…"

Harry and Ron both stared at him with deadpanned looks, "Remus, you're married to the _Head Auror_ of the Auror Office,"

"So…?" Remus frowned.

Harry raised a brow, "Don't tell me you don't know what workaholics Head Aurors have always been, especially Tonks. She's the worst of them, as far as I heard."

"Of course I do. Dora's gone almost every other two nights and even in bed, she's thinking of her work,"

Ron nodded, "and you have four kids. Hermione isn't even as high up as Tonks is and I have _one_ …one kid, Remus. You wouldn't want Rose to grow up lonely…" Ron's look was pleading.

"Ron, I think this is a subject you should sit down with your wife to talk about, I can't help with that-"

"Just tell us how you did it," Harry interrupted. Remus shot him a withering look, "I mean- how you get Tonks to agree with having more kids. Ginny works everyday…if it isn't a match, it's training. When she gets back, all she wants to do is to kiss us goodnight,"

"At least you had a kiss," Ron muttered.

"Harry…" Remus knitted his brows. He'd never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be found the broom shed at the Burrows, huddled up with 3 other men, talking about having children.

Ron interrupted, "And- and…Did you really just tell us Tonks is pregnant? Again?" Ron scowled.

"Just tell us how you convinced her," Harry nudged him.

Remus chewed his lip, looking thoughtful when all he felt was awkward and embarrassed, "I didn't," He muttered, "It just happened…we've- well, I've always loved kids and wouldn't mind more..."

"So you came to an agreement?" Ron probed.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, "no, not exactly,"

"You forced her?" Ron gaped.

"No!" Remus looked horrified at that suggestion.

"That was a bad call Ronnie, that is so _wrong_ ," George looked disgusted but Ron and Harry were transfixed, listening to Remus.

"It just happened. It's a werewolf…and a metamorphmagus…" He paused, struggling to find an appropriate word, "thing," He finished lamely.

"Blimey, are you telling us being a metamorphmagus increases sex drive?" Ron's eyes widened.

George whistled, "Ron, you're so lucky Remus didn't hit you for harping on his bird-" George coughed at a look from Remus, "Wife, I meant wife. That and your _boss_ , that's sick, even for you little brother,"

"Remus!" All four of them jumped as they heard Tonks' voice, too close for comfort. The door of the broom shed was thrown open and Tonks peered in, her hair bubblegum pink, "Oh," She was obviously surprised to find four men sitting in close proximity but she collected herself and leant casually up against the door frame, "I didn't know you guys flew for both teams," Her mirth was evident in her grey eyes, "and you, husband. Glad I didn't catch you guys a little later,"

All four of them shot up at her accusation. Ron blushed tomato red as he muttered an excuse and slipped out the door, past Tonks, who raised a brow while watching him escape. George and Harry tried to stifle their laughs, poorly, as they went after Ron. With all of them gone, Dora turned to Remus, her brow raised in an enquiry.

"Nothing," He replied and realised too late that she hadn't asked.

"That means there is something," Dora smirked.

Remus counted to two in his head before replying so that he wouldn't seem flustered, "Nothing you have to know," But apparently, nothing escaped Dora. She nodded, patronizingly slow, still watching him expectantly, "you look beautiful," he muttered and for a moment, Dora looked chuffed but the look changed to that of a withering look; knowing he had resorted to this to divert her attention.

"I always have to know Remus," she sauntered into the broom shed and stopped only when her body was pressed up against his. He could feel the solid bump on her abdomen and other things he'd rather not think about.

"Dora, you know what I always say," Remus laughed nervously, "don't start something we can't finish," she laced her fingers with his.

"Who says we can't?" Her replying smirk was the filthiest Remus had seen on her outside of their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: A fun chapter for the weekends! Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks so much to Lupinfamily4ever for the amazing review! I love reading what you enjoyed about the previous chapter! Your review made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

May 2004

"Mama! Dada!"

Remus groaned, feeling a weight on his stomach; rudely awakening him. He glanced down to see Lyall's angelic wide eyes looking at him eagerly, "Lyall…That hurts," Remus told him blearily, trying to rub sleep from his eyes.

Lyall looked heartbroken. He bit his lips, pouting a little and Remus sighed, embracing his son and tickling him. Lyall laughed, rolling off his dad and falling between his mother and father.

"Ly?" Dora blinked, yawning.

"Mama!" Lyall grinned, throwing his arms around the neck of his half asleep mum. Embracing him and shifting her son into her lap, she glanced at the clock by her bedside. It was 6am, May 2004. Dora pursed her lips, forcing a small smile for Lyall.

"Come on buddy!" Remus scooped Lyall into his arms, away from Dora, "why are you up so early?" He carried Lyall out of the room, shooting worried glances back at Dora. She was staring at the sheets, simply sitting there, "breakfast, little guy?" Remus asked and Lyall nodded profusely. Lyall was 3, about to turn 4 later this year in July but he was feeling pretty big already.

"Jams and toasts?" Lyall looked up at his dad.

"Jam, Lyall, no plural for jam," Remus corrected gently but Lyall wasn't keen to repeat. Smiling, Remus nodded nonetheless. Sometimes, the difference between his children messed up his mind. Teddy loved books and languages. Lyall was bright and mischievous but he looked like Remus the most, out of all his children; differing from his father only by the black hair.

"Dada, why is mama not happy?" Lyall asked and Remus was surprised he noticed. A common point all his children seemed to share was their sensitivity and kindness which Dora insisted was from Remus.

Remus pondered the answer and decided to tell him the truth, "Mama had a teacher she really loved and he passed away, a few years ago, today. And she remembers him today, every year," Remus knew Lyall wouldn't remember for he was too young and slept the day away last year.

Lyall's lips formed a perfect 'o' and he pouted them, "will mama be happy today?"

Remus smiled, "If we cheered her up, sure," Lyall grinned and nodded. Remus gently placed him down in front of the sink and handed Lyall his toothbrush before squeezing some toothpaste on it for him. He watched fondly as Lyall stuffed his toothbrush into his mouth, struggling to remember the steps he was taught to brush his teeth.

"Is Teddy still sleeping?" Remus asked as Lyall rinsed out his mouth while he washed his toothbrush for him. His two older sons have taken to share a bedroom, even if they did have rooms for them to sleep separately. Lyall was afraid sometimes and Teddy was very understanding in that matter.

"Yes," Lyall confirmed, "He snores," He giggled and Remus chuckled, picking Lyall up.

"Let's not laugh at your brother for that," Remus sang as he carried Lyall down the stairs under his arm, Lyall giggling the whole way.

Remus made toast as Lyall sat at the dinner table, doodling with some crayons. Toast with jam was Lyall's favourite. Teddy was much like Dora in that matter and loved bacon most.

As Lyall dug into his toast happily, Remus worked on the bacon and saw Teddy lumber down the stairs sleepily.

"Rise and shine, Teddy," Remus called.

"Good morning, Dad," Teddy smiled and sat down at the table, sipping his orange juice which Remus poured out for him, "Don't you have work today, dad?" Teddy asked, noticing that his father wasn't dressed in his professor attire but rather, shirt and slacks today.

"No, mum and I both took the day off today. It's a special day," Remus smiled, placing a stack of bacon in front of Teddy, who beamed.

"What day is it?"

"It's the day your mother's mentor in Auror training passed away," Remus explained, glad Dora didn't have to answer them herself, "like last year, remember?"

"It's…" Teddy's face scrunched up and his hair turned purple unwittingly, "Mad-Eye or something like that, right? He's the man in the photo," Teddy pointed to the mantle. Being the older one, Teddy seemed to remember visiting a grave every year.

Remus smiled, nodding. Knowing not to ask anymore, Teddy dug into his breakfast. Remus poured out milk for Dora and brewed tea for himself, he was getting worried. Dora hadn't come down yet and it has been a while since she woke.

"Don't go into the kitchen," He reminded the two boys before darting up the stairs.

Their bedroom was empty, the bed made. The toilet was empty too and Remus knew where she would be.

"He is…the bravest man I know," Remus heard Dora speaking as he approached the nursery, "And he loved me, just like how granddad Ted loved me,"

Remus stood in the doorway of the nursery. Dora was standing by the cot and looking down into her arms, no doubt looking at Alastor. Hope was apparently still asleep. Her back was to him, so Dora didn't know he was there.

"And…your daddy, being the thoughtful husband that he is, suggested to name you after him. Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, he was called and he is still the greatest Auror the Ministry has ever seen. He caught so many bad guys and put them in jail, you see. Oh but he was really strict with me, being his student and everything, of course he wanted me to be the best I could be." Dora babbled on, "I thought he was just an unfriendly man who yelled at everyone. Then I realised he's a loving man too. He had a daughter, whom mummy reminded him of. But she passed away…and that broke him, that's why he was the way he was."

Remus smiled, hating to interrupt but knew she had to eat. He laced his arms around her waist, feeling her jump in surprise, "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Dora gave him a small smile, gazing down at Alastor. The baby was awake, staring at his mother fixatedly, "I think I'm talking poor Tory's ear off," she laughed softly but Remus could see it didn't reach her eyes and it hurt him to see her hurt.

"No, look at him. He loves you Dora," Remus pecked her on her cheek and he seemed right. Despite him not understanding a word, Tory had yet to fuss, attentively listening to his mother, "breakfast?" He asked her gently.

She shook her head, "later I suppose. I'll feed them both first,"

Remus nodded, watching her tug at one side of her bathrobe to feed Tory. The baby hadn't started fussing for his meal but it was his breakfast time and he drank hungrily, his little palms on her breast, almost possessively.

"Hungry little fella, aren't you?" Remus cooed, brushing Tory's pink cheek gently with the back of his fingers. Tory looked up at Remus, reaching out and grasping his father's finger in a firm grasp.

"Teddy and Lyall?" She asked.

"Eating, they're hungry too. And you?" He asked, "What do you feel like having this morning?"

Dora smiled, again not reaching her eyes, "You're so sweet to me, Remus,"

"Well, you gave me four beautiful kids and the fifth," He placed a hand on her abdomen gently, "is on the way. So I have a lot to thank you for and I love you, so don't even mention it, Dora. I've had milk ready for you,"

"Bacon is fine," Dora told him and at his raised eyebrow, she replied, "what? I can smell it,"

Remus shook his head, "no, it's not that. It's just that, when you were pregnant with the first four, you'd vomit at the thought of eating bacon,"

She shrugged, "I love bacon and I guess this little one doesn't mind some too,"

Remus kissed her and left her with Hope and Alastor while he tended to the other two.

Teddy and Lyall were still feasting when he joined them.

Dora came down a moment later when Remus was in the middle of his tea. When she sat down, both Teddy and Lyall stood and went to her. She frowned, puzzled but smiled when they leaned in and hugged her, pecking her on each side of her cheek.

"Don't be sad, Mum," Teddy muttered, "We do so wish we knew granddad Mad-eye,"

Dora turned to Remus, surprised before shooting Remus a thankful smile, "Thank you, boys," She kissed them each on the forehead.

"Alright, let mummy eat her food," Remus smiled.

Later that day, Remus carried Hope in his arms, watching Teddy and Lyall walk ahead hand in hand.

Dora had Tory and she hasn't said a single word since breakfast. She was clad in black pants, a grey blouse and the only black coat she had. He watched her too, worried for her as they trudged across the cemetery and came to the grave of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

They came here every year in May and normally spend the afternoon here. In the first few years when they only had Teddy and Lyall, Dora would sit in front of his grave and stare off into the distance and Remus would sit with her. This year, they had Tory.

They stopped in front of Mad-Eye's grave and Tonks drew her wand to conjure some flowers for him, orange. She chuckled softly, almost bitterly, "He hates it when I wear my hair orange," She said, as if it made perfect sense for her to give him flowers in the colour he hated on her hair.

Remus smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him a little, relishing the comfort he gave her.

"Hey, Mad-Eye," She spoke, her voice shaky, "this is Alastor Harry and Hope Andromeda. They are currently 8 months old," Hope stirred and opened her eyes at the sound of her name, looking about curiously and Tory remained asleep, "well, Teddy and Lyall are still growing of course, they grow up so fast. Teddy's 6 and Lyall's 3, going on to 4 soon," she paused as Tory stirred as well, emitting tetchy cries, soothed as Dora bounced him gently, "I truly don't know how you'll think to have a baby named after you but I think, for all you did for the society and me, it is a name my son will be proud to have. I just hope you're not violently against it,"

Remus smiled as she babbled on, glancing to Teddy and Lyall who were now seated on the bench nearby, chatting.

"Tory, look," Dora told him gently, pointing to Mad-Eye's headstone. Tory looked as Dora shifted him so he was upright, "this is your name too,"

Tory smiled tentatively before he let out tetchy cries again, restlessly fidgeting.

"Dora, I think he's hungry," Remus pointed out to her gently and she seemed to be puzzled and frustrated at the same time that she didn't figure it out. Tory was building up an appetite and often got hungry a short while after milk at breakfast. Dora let Remus feed Tory while she held onto Hope. They settled down at the bench Teddy and Lyall were on. She watched with a smile as Remus spoon-fed Tory some pureed food, giving Hope some as she worked up an appetite watching her brother eat.

They spent the afternoon at the cemetery. Teddy and Lyall ran about, playing a game Remus invented for them, from a muggle game, called the Seeker and the Snitch. Apparently, Lyall was the seeker and Teddy the golden snitch, his hair complementing his role perfectly.

Remus kept an eye on them while engaging Hope and Tory in a game of peek-a-boo. They were at the age where they reacted well to this sort of game, tickled by it for hours. Dora sat quietly for most of the afternoon, staring into the distance, leaning into Remus' side once in a while.

She always was quieter than usual and for the first few years, it scared Remus as well as all their kids but they eventually understood that this day was her day to grief.

Teddy helped with Lyall while Remus helped Dora with Hope and Tory as they left the graveyard.

As the day came to an end, Dora would always come to bed later than Remus did, insisting on tucking in her kids on this day. She wouldn't say a word as she snuggled under the covers, by his side and Remus wouldn't need her to. He held her until they both slept and the next day, all was normal again.

* * *

A/N: A little sadder than my usual for this story but I hope you enjoyed another side of the Lupins nonetheless! Please do leave me a review for this story!

Much thanks for the reviewers of the previous chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you so much for your kind review once again! I'm glad you totally knows where I'm coming from! Your imagination is pretty accurate to what I have in mind too! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

October 2004

Remus sat up drowsily and leant back on one elbow, looking at her with bleary eyes.

Dora was leaning up against the bed frame, deep in thought before deciding, "Waffle with peanut butter-"

Remus feigned an exaggerated sigh of relief, "That sounds normal enough," He grinned and she chuckled, knowing he was implying to the time she was pregnant with Tory and Hope and craved rice with barbeque sauce and butter for breakfast. Despite Remus' disgust, he scoured the nearby markets and those further away just to get some rice and barbeque sauce in the morning. Even after being rewarded with a kiss for his find, Remus still found it hard to watch her devour her craving.

"I'm not finished…"

Remus paled slightly, swallowing, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy, go on,"

"With spaghetti sauce and ice cream please?" Dora asked, having the sense to look sheepish this time and not as if it was the best food in the world.

Remus didn't have to feign an expression of disgust, it was disgusting, "Dora, sweetheart, you'll get sick eating that," He tried to explain it to her gently, like he did with all her previous cravings.

And like how she was with her previous craving, she was firm in her decision, "No I wouldn't," She insisted, looking at him with almond shaped grey eyes, pouting. He sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing some pants and shirt to change into.

"Alright," He muttered, "I'll just go out to get the ice cream, we ran out of strawberry ice cream," Remus looked at her pointedly and she blushed, knowing she devoured them last week, topping her crackers with it.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered as he headed out.

It was the middle of the night at 1am and Dora couldn't sleep. Her mind unwittingly thought of food and Dora found herself salivating with the thought of devouring waffles with peanut butter, spaghetti sauce with ice cream. She didn't want to wake Remus but ended up tossing and turning in bed and waking him anyway.

As Remus left the house. Dora got out of bed clumsily with her heavily swollen belly. Being as careful as she could, she took the stairs slowly.

The kitchen lights were already switched on, no doubt another one of Remus' thoughtfulness.

Trying to knead the painful knot in the small of her back, Dora took out the waffle iron they had and heated it up.

She was well into mixing the batter when Remus returned. He entered the kitchen, raising the bag in his hand in triumph. He laughed as he took in Dora's appearance.

"What?" She frowned, "Don't laugh at me…I'm doing the best I can…" Her hair turned brown as she looked down into the mess of the mixing bowl.

"There's flour everywhere sweetheart!" Remus laughed, gesturing at the floor and the counter. He cupped her flour stained cheek, using the pads of his thumb to get rid of them as best as she could, "let me," He kissed her nose before taking the bowl from her, "go take a seat before you get cramps in your leg, please,"

Sighing at the mess she made, Dora relented and sat down at the table, watching Remus go about the kitchen with a grace she will never master.

A sudden thought occurred to her, "Remus," She spoke and he glanced at her over his shoulder while beating the egg white, "I'm a horrible wife, aren't I?" She choked over her words and Remus frowned, waving his wand for the whisk to beat the egg whites themselves before walking over to her.

"Why do you say that?" He tilted her face up to look at him.

She sniffed, "I can't cook, I can't clean. Merlin I can't even wash your clothes with magic without putting holes in them or causing a mess,"

Remus cupped her face in his hands, "well, you keep me well fed, our house hasn't turned into a beaver's den and I'm wearing clean clothes which aren't riddled with holes, aren't I?"

Her knitted brows remained so, "that's because you're an excellent husband who does everything without complaint…"

"You know that is not true, Dora. I do not do everything," Remus objected, "you did your share and we made this work together. You know how much a slob I can be too," He smoothed her hair, "and you're forgetting what's important. A good wife doesn't entail being a good housewife; cooking, cleaning and washing. A good wife loves her husband and kids, no matter what, and you do that perfectly. You have so much love in your heart for all of us, Dora,"

"I-" She opened her mouth to counter but he silenced her with a look.

"And most importantly, you made me love myself almost as much as I love you,"

Without missing a beat, she threw her arms around his neck, "I'll love you so much one day, you'll love yourself as much as I love you," she pressed a firm kiss to his cheek and pulled away.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips with finality, "look at you. If you're not a good wife, I know don't what a good wife should be,"

"I don't know why I doubted it," She muttered, blushing.

He laughed as he went back to baking, throwing all the contents together and mixing them by hand, "With Teddy, it was fear for the war. With Lyall, it was fear over your work. With the twins, it was fear for the kids. And now," Remus' fond gaze dropped to her swollen belly, "it's fear for our relationship? That about sums up your life, Dora," He teased, "I truly think this will be our last one,"

Dora poked out tongue out at him, looking down at her belly, "Aren't we hungry, little one? Daddy's being a slow-poke," She felt a kick on her hand and laughed, nodding, "Yeah, Daddy's lazy, isn't he?"

Remus laughed lightly, shaking his head at her antics.

"But he's a good daddy y'know," He heard her whisper to her swollen bump, "he teaches your 3 brothers and Hope perfectly. He takes care of all of us and he makes mummy feel better every time I feel sad. Did you know you came into this world because Daddy loves mummy very much? So you see, he's a great daddy and he's your daddy. Aren't you excited to meet him?"

Remus laughed, turning to pull her into a warm hug before she tickled him, forcing him to continue making the waffle. He placed the batter in the waffles iron and worked on the spaghetti sauce. Dora peered over his shoulder, humming in satisfaction as she took in the smell.

"You're sure about this?" Remus looked skeptically at her as he hovered the pan of tomato spaghetti sauce over her waffles, already caked with peanut butter and a scoop of strawberry ice cream at the top. It looked great but Dora insisted the spaghetti sauce was the main ingredient in her craving and it was crucial that it went last, over everything.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. Remus puckered his face as inconspicuously as he could as he tipped the pan of sauce over it. Dora's face lit up and she licked her lips as she pierced her fork into the tomato spaghetti sauce coated waffle. Remus sat down gingerly beside her, watching her eat. She hummed appreciatively, thanking him in between bites while he watched on dubiously.

"Dora, you'll get sick…" He practically pleaded with her as she took a huge scoop off her strawberry ice cream that had traces of sauce on it.

"No, I won't," She smiled, wolfing it down, pausing only for a moment for offer him some to which he rejected as politely as he could. Dora looked at him in disbelief as if she couldn't believe he would say no to it before taking the bite for herself.

He gazed at her eat for a long moment, his heart warming at the sight of her smile as she tasted the food briefly before devouring it. Finally, not able to take seeing the mutilated waffle, Remus swallowed his disgust, opening a chocolate bar to eat to quell his turning stomach. Dora glanced at him, spotting the chocolate and stared at it. He looked down at her plate to see it already empty and when he turned back to her, she was watching him with wide moist grey eyes, pleading with him.

Sighing, he took a first and last bite before handing it over reluctantly.

"Remus John Lupin, I love you," Her beam made up for it a little as the chocolate left his hand. She grinned, getting up clumsily from her chair with his help and tottered over to the refrigerator; a muggle thing that was essential since Dora never got the hang of long term cooling charm for food.

He watched in absolutely horror as she opened up their bottle of pickle and dipped his chocolate bar into it.

"Dora!" He choked, unable to stop her in time, "That's not how we eat chocolate!" Remus' voice reached an impossible pitch in his horror.

She frowned at him, "Daddy!" She pouted, "we wanna eat it like this!" She stomped her feet.

Remus sighed, nodding, "Okay…if it makes you happy," and she grinned, proceeding to finish up the chocolate bar that way.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews previous chapter! It was amazing and it inspired this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you so much for your kind review! Yeah, I feel kind of sad about the kids growing up but oh wells, they'll only grow up from here. I'm glad you find Tonks relatable! Yes, I'm so happy I managed to bring out the family bond of the Lupins! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you for your long reviews all these chapters, they really inspire and keep me going!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

May 2006

Remus frowned when he thought he glimpsed Dora's eyes flutter shut. He turned and she sidestepped unsteadily. He dropped the cardigan he was about to put on and lunged forward to steady her before she could fall.

"Dora?" He could feel his heart stutter as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times as if to gain clarity, "are you alright? You look terribly pale," And she does, paler than she usually does in the morning. Her lips were ghastly white, making her eyes look dark, almost black when they are grey.

"M'fine," she muttered, her brows knitting in what Remus recognised to be confusion. Suddenly, she turned green before rushing out of his arms and to the toilet, barely able to vomit into the toilet bowl. She sank to her knees and Remus frowned, gently holding her hair out of the way.

As she threw up the last of their breakfast, Dora morphed her hair short. Remus knelt and took her face in his hands, "No, you're not fine," He insisted. Her face was completely white now and as she reached to pry his hands away, he could feel that her hands were cold and clammy. She leaned over the sink and washed out her mouth.

Dora left the toilet and he followed, aghast to see her slipping into her maroon robes.

"Dora!" Remus held her arm gently, "you're sick, don't go to work today, I'll call in for you-"

"I _can't_ take any more leave, Remus. I already took plenty when Dany's born and when the kids got sick," Dora told him, almost a reminder. Their youngest child Danielle Dora Lupin was born in the morning in the December of 2004, it was quick and without much hassle, very much like Lyall's birth and Remus couldn't have been more relieved, after the horrific incident with the twins.

Then afterwards, a flu bug went around the house. It started last year, with Alastor and Hope falling sick at 2, then it was Teddy who was 7, then it was Lyall just this year at 7 years old. Not wanting Remus to skip his classes and risk falling behind on the syllabus, Dora had taken leave off her duty, assuring Remus she would appreciate the time to get to know her children. After all, being an auror took her away from her family more than she'd like.

Remus shot her a lame look, "what do you mean you can't? You approve your own leave for Merlin's sake,"

She laughed, "that's because King is a lazy Minister and couldn't give Merlin's bollocks about how I screw up the Auror Office,"

He saw her laugh and couldn't help but smile, "you do not screw it up, you are a fantastic leader,"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, you're worrying too much. It's probably a flu I caught from the kids. Besides, with Harry being made Deputy Head, I'll have him to look out for me. That aside, I'm absolutely fine," Dora smiled and Remus knew she morphed colours on her cheeks, "See?" She twirled and tripped over her own feet, "that was my two left feet,"

Despite his worry, he chuckled, "are you sure you're alright?" Remus frowned. She nodded with a grin and he scrutinised her closely before giving her a strained nod.

"I can't absent myself today, we're having an important raid," She explained as she helped him with his cardigan, buttoning it up for him. When she caught a slight panic flash across his face at that, she hurriedly added, "which Harry will be participating in as well,"

Remus sighed and brushed her fringe aside, "Alright, but if you're feeling unwell, you come straight home, no risking yourself out there," she looked at him solemnly in the eye and nodded. He sighed again before picking up his briefcase and they headed downstairs. He glimpsed Dora entering their children's room and giving them kisses on their foreheads. Teddy was snoring lightly, sleeping on his side. Lyall, who shared a room with his brother, was sleeping with his arm and leg hanging off the edge of the bed.

Tory and Hope occupied the next room. They were also fast asleep on the large mattress. They were both 3 years old this year and they slept curled on their sides, their position mirror images of each other. Remus smiled, amazed at how similar the mannerisms of twins were.

Then Dora went to the nursery and the latest addition to their family, Danielle Dora Lupin was asleep on her stomach. She was 2 years old and had most of the Blacks' features; hair, eyes and cheekbones. Dany was absolutely breathtaking, even when Remus first saw her when she was born. Dora pressed feather light kisses to her forehead and cheeks. Dany's eyes fluttered open, "Mama…" She muttered.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, baby. Go back to sleep," Dora whispered, "Mama and Dada are just going to work now,"

Dany whimpered and clung onto Dora's arm, frowning, "No…"

Dora scooped her up into her arms and cuddled her for a while before putting her down but Dany now had a firm grip around her neck. Being the youngest, they were still helping Dany cope with separation anxiety. When she was a baby, some tricks would appease her but not when she's getting older.

Remus chuckled, taking Dany from Dora. Dany's face brightened up for her father and went to him willingly, "Go on, I'll be down in a moment," He assured and Dora nodded, pressing a kiss to Dany's hand before slipping downstairs as quietly as she could manage.

Dora lit the night lights that were located on the steps. Remus had placed them there when she was pregnant and he found out she often sneaked downstairs for snacks in the middle of the night.

She heard a soft whooshing sound from the fireplace and knew her mother has arrived.

"Hey mum," She greeted softly, embracing her mother. Andromeda looked fully awake despite the fact that the sun is barely in the sky, "thanks for coming," Andromeda's brown hair was now littered with more silver and her face was lined with more wrinkles which she attributed to her many grandchildren and their mother too.

"Oh don't mention it Nymphadora" Andromeda waved it off. Tonks made a face at that name.

"Can you manage?" Dora asked. After all, having 5 kids all under the age of 9 to take care of was no easy feat.

"Molly will come around to help me in a while. She's the one with the experience of juggling 7 of them underfoot anyway," Andromeda assured just as Remus came downstairs, greeting Andromeda.

Soon, Remus was putting on his robe which he always wore when he taught. Dora helped him with it and when he got it on, he turned, holding her face in his hands gently, "be very careful today,"

"You too," Dora smiled, "don't let the students bite," She teased and he chuckled. Gently, he kissed her and she was enthralled. Dora found herself wounding her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She hardly met any resistance from Remus; in fact, he seemed to encourage it, a low moan emitting from the back of his throat as she took his bottom lip between her teeth.

Andromeda crossed her arms, eyebrows raised as she watched her son-in-law and daughter kiss passionately before the fireplace. If she didn't know better, she would think they were 16 and not 46 and 33. When Dora pushed Remus firmly up against the fireplace, her body flushed on his, Andromeda sighed, clearing her throat loudly, twice.

Remus seemed to come back to himself, highly aware that his mother-in-law was watching him snog her daughter. He drew back but Dora held onto him stubbornly.

"Surely you wouldn't to be the reason Professor Lupin's late for class, would you, Nymphadora?" Andromeda said.

Dora barely looked her way, "I'm sure Professor Lupin wouldn't mind it," She smirked a smirk which normally drove Remus to sweep her off her feet and continue their snogging on the couch but Andromeda's presence weighed heavily in the room.

He ducked his head and Dora laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before letting him go. Remus took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, smiling at her before flooing away.

When he left, Dora turned and hugged her mother goodbye before heading for work.

"Good morning Head Auror Tonks," A junior trainee froze and stood at attention, greeting swiftly as she swept pass him.

She hid an amused smile, nodding to him, "good morning to you, Trainee Gresty," She stopped in her tracks, "have the Deputy Head reported in this morning?"

He nodded, looking petrified, "yes Ma'am! Auror Potter's in your office!"

Tonks wore an amused smile all the way to her office, wondering what made her terrifying to trainees, although Harry insisted it was admiration more than fear. She entered her office to find Harry already there, helping himself to her snacks. Harry had always threatened her by finishing her snacks if she kept him waiting too long.

Harry was wearing his maroon robe as well, leaning against her table casually. When Harry saw her, he straightened out, cleaning his hand on his jeans and gave a mock salute, "Good morning, Head Auror Tonks,"

"Sod off Harry," She snapped, taking a seat, "I didn't know it's denim day today," she chimed sarcastically, "is this the file?" Tonks sat down in her chair and reached for the manila file on her desk, flipping it open.

He nodded, "What got your knickers in a twist? Andromeda arrived before Remus could leave again, didn't she?" Harry smirked, sitting down opposite her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Harry had stumbled upon their morning before work ritual once, when he flooed Tonks to check on something urgently. He never flooed her in the morning ever again, opting to wait.

She looked through it, "Why are there so many of them involved?"

Harry frowned, "it'll be terrible if we were outnumbered-"

"No no no," She shook her head, "Stealth, that's what we're going for. We're no match for them with a full on attack," She explained and watched the cogs turn in Harry's head before he nodded, agreeable. They lost too many experienced Aurors in the war and even if 8 years have passed since then, the Aurors they trained merely had a maximum of 6 years experience, assuming they used the minimum of 2 years to complete training.

By pitting them up against seasoned Death Eaters would be a risk and they might not succeed, "who would you prefer on this?" Harry asked.

"Ron's still on that old lady's case, is he not?" Tonks looked down at the file, asking distractedly, barely noticing Harry's nod, "we'll have West and Amos with us,"

"So few?" Harry asked as he took the file Tonks handed to him.

"With us and Deck who's on duty, if I recall, it'll be enough," She nodded and stood.

Harry nodded, "I'll get West and Amos,"

"Thanks, we'll meet on location,"

Harry closed the door to her office and Tonks leaned over, massaging her temples as she sank back into her chair. The world seemed to be spinning. She shook it off, summoning the potion kit. She retrieved the potion to keep her alert and keep her giddiness at bay, downing the lot, for the duration of this mission. She made a mental note to take the rest of the day off after this mission to drop by St Mungos before she left the office.

She apparated to location with a soft pop, seeing that Harry, Deck, West and Amos were already there and it was raining, heavily. The cold rain seeped into her clothes instantly as she hunched over with the rest.

"Rain," Harry grinned, remembering what Tonks told him and she nodded with a smile. Rain was good for stealth missions, it would wash their tracks away and make their ambush nearly undetectable to the eyes and ears.

"Remind me to send my complements to the weather forecasters," Tonks quipped lightly, turning to the house, "and our old friends?" The house was small and rundown. It looked abandoned. The windows hung on its hinges but the door was firmly shut. The thatched roof looked to be leaking. The chimney looked cold as well.

"At dawn, 2 more arrived," Deck informed, "One of them is the big one we have been following, the other, I do not recognise,"

Tonks nodded, glimpsing movement through the dusty windows.

"What do you have planned?" Harry asked, wiping his specs on his sleeve. Tonks mildly waved her wand in his direction, making his spectacles resistant to the water and he smiled in thanks, looking embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it.

"We wait, till one of them leave the house and we get him," She told him and Harry instantly know what she was going for.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you?" He asked with pursed lips, obviously reminding her pointedly of Remus's warning not to take unnecessary risks.

"Being an Auror is dangerous," Tonks smiled, hearing West laugh lightly, nodding in agreement. Soon enough, the big burly one left the house, trudging towards the apparition point swiftly. At Tonks' signal, they all burst out from their hiding spot quickly. West, the largest of them all, grab him in a chokehold while Harry silenced him with a wave of his wand. Deck and Amos grabbed his hands and they dragged him behind the bushes.

He struggled and Tonks instantly confounded him.

"Knock him out," She instructed and began morphing. She felt her face shift and then her body. When she opened her eyes, she was a head taller than Harry. She mildly waved her wand at her attire to imitate that of the man's. With a nod from Harry, she walked towards the house and knocked thrice, their code.

The door opened, "What are you doing back here brute?" A man hissed before throwing the door open and yanking him in.

Tonks almost stumbled on her own feet as she was shoved, "I couldn't apparate," She lied smoothly, "those dumb Aurors must've put up those anti-apparition wards," She cursed, easily slipping into a thick nasal accent that she knew the man she was imitating had. She had always been on point with accents, neatly complimenting her metamorphmagus abilities.

A scrawny man stood up from the couch, cursing loudly.

"You sure?" The tall blonde headed man asked, frowning skeptically, "I was sure they were just…y'know, keeping an eye on us…"

"Well, you're bloody wrong, you are! They're going in for the kill!" The scrawny man snapped and spat at the blonde man's feet. At the sound of the ruckus, Tonks heard shuffling the next room and 3 other men appeared. She recognised them. The ministry had been looking for them for a while since they weren't found after the war.

"So don't just stand there, let's go through the security procedure like we prepared, get the wards up!" The blonde man shouted. Tonks froze. If they set up the wards successfully, Harry and the others wouldn't be able to help her and she'll be on her own. Instantly, she whipped out her wand and shot stunners into the back of two of the three who just left the rooms. In the same second, she shot red sparks out an ajar window.

"What are you doing?" The blonde demanded just as Harry burst through the door, sparking chaos, she morphed back. She can never bear to fight while morphed, something even she herself couldn't explain why.

Tonks found herself engaged in a duel with the blonde. He was good, she'd admit, but not good enough. He parried many of her spells to the side and managed to slip one or two curses her way in between his defensive spells but he was slower than she was. She fired spells in quick succession.

She glimpsed Deck getting hit but concentrated on her duel. He shot a curse her way after ducking away from hers. Casting shield charm that caused his curse to rebound, she fired a jinx his way immediately after. _Ossis Effergo._

Before the spell hit him, Tonks knew she won. She turned to help Deck, parrying away a spell before it hit Deck full in the face. Behind her, she heard a loud crack as her curse hit its target and the blonde man crash to the floor, whimpering over his shattered leg. Tonks stunned one of the man who appeared from the bedroom and as he collapsed, she turned to stun the Blonde who was still conscious but before she could, she heard Harry shout, "Tonks, behind you!"

She wanted to turn but she felt an arm wrap around her neck in a vice like grip, easily lifting her into the air because of her petite frame but Moody trained her up nicely for this.

Tonks drew her elbow and slammed it into his rib twice, hearing a resounding crack and a gasp. She felt him shift her and before she could do anything, his knee slammed into the small of her back. Pain shot up her back and she gritted her teeth, twisting out of his loosened hold. She grabbed his arm and twisted, wanting to lock it behind his back but he was stronger. He resisted her hold and the fist of his other hand collided with her jaw, sending starburst into her vision.

She staggered back, tasting blood. Tonks used the space, shooting stunners at him but he ducked and the spell destroyed the window. He lunged and she wanted to side step but pain flared in her middle out of the blue, causing her to stop and lean over, clutching her stomach. He crashed into her and she fell back, her head hitting the wooden floor, hard.

Tonks struggled to get up but the pain shot through her entire body, shaking her. The man rose, pinning her with his weight as he drew back his fist and punched her. She ducked her head to the side and his fist collided with the floor. He howled. She twisted and slipped out from under him. Rising, she clutched her middle, swallowing a groan.

"Tonks!" She could hear Harry's panicked cries. Tonks barely registered the man looming over her before she felt the wind get knocked out of her as he kicked her in her chest viciously. She saw him pick up her wand before she realised she had lost her wand in her pain. He raised it to one of the aurors behind her and with a grunt and more than a little strength, Tonks pulled herself to her feet and pushed him back with all her might.

The man yelped as both of them crash out of the window and onto the cold wet grass. She got up just as he barreled into her in a fit of rage. She felt something snap in her middle as she hit the ground with his bulky frame on top of her. Gritting her teeth again the cries of protest from her agonized body, Tonks folded her legs up to her chest and kicked him off her. She scrambled away, summoning her wand and praying she had enough in her to summon it wandlessly. She did.

 _Stupefy!_ She brought her wand to him just before he could charge at her. The stunner caught him in the chest, propelling him back and he was still.

She could still hear fighting within the house but she could no longer stay up. The pain in her middle was blinding. Tonks let her head loll back onto the grass, feeling the rain drench her face. She heard Harry call her name and he was getting closer. When his face loomed over her, his jet black hair plastered to his face, she blinked, feeling him prop her up against him.

"Tonks! Are you alright?" Harry shouted. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but could only taste the blood filling up her mouth and before she know it, she was coughing up blood, struggling to breathe. She turned and wheezed, clutching her middle, "shite, you're bleeding!" He said and Tonks followed his line of sight to see blood running down her thighs, dyeing her pants maroon.

* * *

It hurts. Pain was the first thing she registered as she open his eyes. They felt as if they have had leads tied to them. She turned her head to see Remus, her husband, with his head in his hands, his elbow propped up on his knees. Her body hurts, everywhere. The pain almost numbing.

Tonks opened her mouth but her throat was dry. She still remembered, the blood and the meaning of it. Realisation had never hit her so hard and so painfully in her life.

Her hand touched her flat stomach, recalling that she did the same thing in the morning, feeling a small bump that she dismissed as her imagination. She had always thought she was a terrible mother. Now she had dismissed her child and caused it its life. Her eyes closed as her heart ached, more than her body ever could, at that thought.

5 children and 4 times pregnant and she was still careless with the signs. Not knowing, the hand on her belly curled into a fist, shaking.

Remus looked up. His eyes were red rimmed, his face pale and his mouth turned down in a permanent frown. She watched his blue eyes light up and he stood slowly, taking her face in his hands, painfully gentle with her. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to as he looked at her; relief clear as day in his every feature and gesture, the pain of loss of their child seemed to pale in the background of her well-being.

He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead gently, then both her eyelids, then her cheeks and then her lips. Shame made her freeze and she failed to reciprocate. She had lost their child, because she had refused to heed his advice but Remus was insistent with the kiss.

Dora was admittedly surprise to not feel reproach in his kiss but only an agonizing gentleness that only Remus could muster. He took lower lip in between his lips, gently coaxing her to reciprocate. She couldn't help but kiss him back, her breath hitching in her throat as she tasted the saltiness of his tears in the kiss.

Remus gently pulled away and his eyes were wet. Her heart broke. Remus looked a mess, his eyes were bloodshot with fatigue and Dora knew she must have been unconscious for a while. He whispered to her lips, "I'm so glad you're alright, my love,"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviewers of last chapter! Please do leave me a review for this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And for those who've just joined this story, do take note that this is a sequel to Don't Call Me Nymphadora and might have certain references to that so do give it a read if you'd like!

Lupinfamily4ever: I skipped over the birth of Danielle! Hope that didn't disappoint you. I'm so glad last chapter worked and thank you so much for your affirmations time and again! Thanks so much for your reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

2008

Remus hunched over the table, swallowing the lump in his throat that threatened to have him throw up the breakfast he just ate.

"Remus," Dora made to stand and walk around the table but Remus held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine," He muttered and picked up a cup of tea and sipped, glancing at Lyall. The boy was happily munching on his toast with the strawberry jam almost dripping out the other end. Teddy was eating his bacon with a fork quietly, almost pensively. Remus frowned, worried. The boy was only 10, not of age to attend school at Hogwarts yet, but he was widely read in Defense against the Dark Arts for his age.

Last year, Teddy had asked him what he taught and upon his reply, Teddy insisted to start reading up on Defense against the Dark Arts. Dora encouraged it and Remus handed Teddy some extra textbooks to read. The boy was smart and read quickly. Remus placed all the books of Defense of the Dark Arts under Teddy's bed and he began to fear the day Teddy would open the chapter about werewolves and connect all the dots about his father.

"Mama," Hope smiled, patting her mother on her shoulder.

"What is it, baby?" Dora took and pressed a kiss on her hand, beaming at her daughter. Remus smiled at how his wife always had a smile for their children, they both did. Dora brushed her honey brown locks with her fingers gently. Watching her interact with their babies simply made his heart feel warm and fuzzy.

"Why's…mama… not… working?" Hope asked, frowning as she tried to draft the sentence like how her father taught her, in her mind.

Dora grinned, cupping Hope's little heart shaped face in her palms, "because mama wants to stay at home with you," Hope giggled as Dora tickled her under her chin. Dora turned to Tory, wiping jam off his chin with her index finger gently. He smiled sweetly at his mother before looking down at his toast with intense concentration, determined not to drip any on himself this time. Remus smiled at his youngest son, palming the back of his head. Tory had a head of soft honey brown locks, just like his twin sister. Tory looked up and grinned toothily at his father.

The truth was that tonight was the full moon and Dora always took leave off the office at full moon to take care of the children and Remus throughout the day.

After breakfast, Dora watched with a smile as Teddy walked to Dany's high chair and helped her get off it after unlocking the latch on the front. Dany giggled as she clamored onto her brother's back with Dora's help and Teddy laughed, running towards the couch in the sitting room. Lyall climbed down from his chair and joined them.

"Dada," Tory murmured, willing Remus to pick him up with raised arms.

Remus glanced at Dora, "go on," she smiled, "I'll clean this up," Remus nodded, conveying his thanks with a look as he took Tory into his arms and carried him to the sitting room.

Hope eagerly helped Dora bring the plastic bowls and utensils to the kitchen. Dora could do this with the wave of her wand but decided to do it by hand, they were running short on cups for Remus to brew tea.

* * *

Dora sighed, stretching her back. She had just put Hope, Tory and Dany down for an afternoon nap. She glanced out the window to see Teddy and Lyall out in the garden. Teddy had his nose buried in a thick book while Lyall was dirty up to his nose with mud but Dora knew that Teddy would always keep an eye out for his younger brother. Assured that her children were all alright, Dora turned to see her husband sprawled out on his stomach, snoring softly.

She smiled as she watched her step towards him. Dora knelt by his face. He was hugging the cushion with his hands as he slept on it. She placed a gentle hand to his cheek and brushed aside his fringe with her thumb. Remus frowned in his sleep and shifted but remained sleeping. She leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes, "Dora?" He croaked out, "do you need help with the-" He began to sit up.

"No," Dora shook her head, "The younger ones are in bed and Teddy and Lyall are outside,"

Remus frowned and made to sit up to peer at their two sons through the window.

"It's safe, Remus. Please rest," She sat down beside him. Remus relaxed just slightly as he opened his arm in invitation. Dora smiled, snuggling up to his side, "you're sleeping more now," She commented airily but Remus knew it was anything but a passing statement.

"I'm old, Dora," He muttered as Dora nuzzled her face into his neck, her arm thrown over his stomach, which remained curiously flat even as Remus pushed his senior years as a father of 5 children. Dora guessed she had his transformation to thank for his lean body but she would rather wish he did not have to go through that and had a belly like her father.

"You're not old," She smiled, letting the tip of her tongue touch the skin of his neck, watching goosebumps form where her tongue had been.

"It takes its toll on me, my love," Remus turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorr-"

Dora stopped him with her finger on his lips, which he took between his teeth and bit softly. Dora gasped in surprise before smacking his chest, "don't be cheeky!" She whispered. Remus laughed lightly, burying his nose into her hair affectionately. His senses were peaked this time of the month but there was nothing he want more than for his nostrils to fill with Dora's scent. It made him so happy he figured he could float out of his body at that very moment.

"Dora," He started hesitantly, "do you think Teddy figured it out?" They have never mentioned Remus being a werewolf in front of their children, ever. They always knew what each other was referring to with a look in their eyes.

Dora bit her lips. Their children have never been exposed to any negativity of werewolves and thanks to Minister Shacklebolt, all the textbooks implying negativities of werewolves have been swapped out for more neutral and factual ones. Those people who were anti-werewolves kept it to themselves after the Ministry passed a law against discrimination of werewolves.

Teddy was their oldest and he did witness his parents' joy when the anti-werewolves law was overruled. Furthermore he was the most well-read amongst their children. It made sense that he would figure it out eventually, "I don't know Remus," she averted his eyes. She didn't want to see the fear in them. Remus was a brave man but when it came to his children and his wife, he was terrified of a great deal of things.

"Teddy seemed…pensive this morning at breakfast when I almost threw up," Remus pointed out, his voice shaky.

"Maybe we should tell them," Dora suggested lightly, "the older ones are getting big enough-"

"No," He muttered softly but firmly, "they're too young to-"

"Remus," Dora rolled her eyes, "our youngest child just told me last night that she loves pumpkin juice but she loves us more," she glanced up to see Remus softening at hearing heartening words of love from his beautiful youngest daughter, "I'm sure they're becoming their own person a little by little and they know what they like and don't like. They'll know who is bad….and who truly loves them with all his heart,"

Remus sighed, "I know they have preferences now," He hesitated, "I'm just unsure I want to burden them with the fact that their father is a werewolf who is capable of eating them all without batting an eye,"

Dora sucked in a breath at his words as any mother would. She looked at her children every night when they slept and could not imagine letting any harm come to them, not that she would let it happen. They're the reason why she worked so hard at work, why she ran down kidnappers, dark magic practitioners and even common thieves, "And the fact that their father locks himself up to protect them? That he would chain himself to the walls to protect their mother till she told him not to,"

Remus only did it that once quietly on his own but when Dora found the chains in the morning, around his neck, she flew into rage and destroyed the chains. Remus had never seen Dora so angry at him. He never chained himself again.

"You're not an animal," She whispered, "you're a man who loves his children very much and would die for them,"

"And that's not all," Remus choked, "what would Tory say…my sweet Tory…when he finds out that he hurts terribly every month because of what his father is,"

The study on werewolves procreating with humans and the effects it had on its off-springs has been slow and even more so when Remus pointedly rejected the Department of Mysteries' invitation to contribute to their studies about that issue for he knew the study would not only involve him but his children as well. Tory remained in quiet agony on nights of the full moon. Dora has always held him through the night till today.

"He would love and respect his father for going through worse," Dora maintained firmly, "our children love you and they will love you, after you tell them,"

Remus looked into her determined eyes and pursed his lips, eventually nodding, "okay but not tonight,"

He was looking haggard enough and Dora did not have the heart to push him anyway, "Okay," She cupped his cheek and smiled as he leant into her touch.

* * *

"Daddy," Lyall spoke suddenly. Remus looked up from his dinner, smiling for his son, "are you sick?" He asked.

Remus stiffened and nodded, "I'm feeling slightly under the weather, Ly," Lyall bit his lips and nodded, quiet for once. Lyall had always been the noisy one in the house. Dora watched with a sad smile as her heart melted. Around the table, her children bowed their heads over their meals with a frown. Remus furrowed his brows as he saw the unanimous slump of shoulders and frowns of his children, "hey…I would get better,"

"Like me? When I got the flu?" Hope asked, her eyes brightening. She was always an optimistic girl, like her namesake.

"Yes, Hope, exactly like that," Remus smiled, as bright as he could manage. If he was being honest, even if face ached with that effort. Age was really catching up to him.

Tory looked up and tugged Remus' sleeve so he hunched over him in the high chair. Tory kissed his cheek. At Remus' raised brow, Tory spoke, " 'ory will kiss Dada's pain away," Dora smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. On his full moon nights, Dora always cradled Tory and pressed soft kisses to his face, telling him the kisses would take the pain away.

Remus' eyes were moist as he pressed a kiss to Tory's forehead, "Daddy will kiss your pain away too,"

Tory bit his lips and his eyes darted down, a sign of a lie coming up, " 'ory has no pain,"

"It's okay Tory, Daddy knows," He winked at his son and pressed another kiss to his temple. Tory forced a weak smile at his father before resuming his meal. Tory was always and still the quietest of their children. He spoke little and learnt his speech slowly but he was a sweet child.

After dinner, Dany fussed and Remus found his hands full as he snuggled on the couch with his children while Dora cleared the table. It would not be long before he had to go to the basement and this was always the trickiest part. He hated lying to his children but their eyes always followed wherever their parents went.

As Dora came out of the kitchen, Remus rose to his feet, placing Dany into Teddy's lap.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked with a frown.

Remus gave him a strained smile and open his mouth to reply, dreading the lie he was about to spin to his children's innocent and curious faces, which were currently all turned to him, eyes widen expectantly.

Dora beat him to it, "Daddy is going to rest in his work area," which was what they told the children was his basement.

"Why can't you rest here?" Teddy pursed his lips. All five children looked up at Dora and Remus with wide eyes.

"Because…" Dora dragged it out and dove in to tickle Dany. She giggled loudly, shying away, "you little buggers would want to play and Daddy don't want to stop you all from playing here in the living room,"

Teddy chewed his lips, as he always did when he was thinking. Remus shifted from one foot to another.

"Daddy," Lyall spoke, "are you going to turn into wolfie?" referring to Teddy's favourite stuffed toy that was passed down all the way to Dany, who was chewing the ear of said toy off.

Remus froze, his blood ran cold. This was the moment where he had always dreamt, the time his family would leave him-

Dora broke out of it first. She smiled and knelt to look Lyall in the eye, "why would you say that Ly?"

"Because I read it in Teddy's book," Lyall replied truthfully, "the one Daddy gave to him. I saw the pictures and I didn't really understand everything but it says to turn into wolfie, you'll feel sick and tired and it would be during the full moon," The first thing that Dora felt was pride, that her boy figured it out all by himself with some books. Then, she glanced back to see Remus backing away from them. He probably didn't know he was retreating from them, "so is it true?" Lyall asked.

Dora could almost hear Remus muttering a plea to her. Even if he did have to leave his wife and children, he did not want his children to remember him for the monster that he was, "Yes," Dora said despite knowing what Remus wished. She had faith in the kind hearts their children had, thanks to their father. The eyes of their three younger children widened like saucers as they stared at their dad. Dany glanced down at the stuffed wolf in her arms, "are all of you scared of Daddy now?"

"No," Tory spoke softly. He was the last of their children that Remus and Dora expected to speak up. Hope and Dany nodded as well, agreeing with Tory. Remus felt some glimmer of hope in his chest and allowed some comfort, "I love Dada," Tory insisted as he looked towards Remus, arms outstretched in a request to be picked up. Dora leant forward to pick him up but Tory fussed, rejecting Dora as he looked stubbornly to Remus.

Dora turned to see Remus, still pale and frozen, "Remus…" She called to him gently, "our baby wants you. Don't you want him?" Remus looked at Tory, taking in the toddler's stormy grey eyes and lovely heart shaped face, looking at him expectantly.

He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as he stepped forward hurriedly and took Tory in his arms; almost afraid the little toddler would change his mind about his father in that moment. Remus hugged Tory to him, "Tory… of course Dada wants you," Remus pressed his face into Tory's hair and took a whiff of that sweet baby scent that Tory still had, "Daddy loves you. Daddy loves all of you," Remus gave a meaningful look towards the rest of his children on the couch.

Dany smiled, quietly pulling her wolfie closer to her chest. Hope tottered over, rejecting help from Dora and clung onto her father's leg.

"Ly?" Dora sat down beside him and placed a hand on his forearm. Their two oldest would comprehend this situation fully, seeing as they read the book, that indicated clearly that werewolves would be dangerous if not properly handled. Remus looked up and over the top of Tory's head as he waited for his sons' reply with a bated breath.

"He's still my Daddy," Lyall whispered, "who has always protected and loved me, since I was small,"

Dora smiled, "yes, that's exactly it. He's just a wolf once a month," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "and an adorable one at that," Remus pursed his lips, unable to smile at her tease, "but he's still the same Daddy you both know and love,"

Lyall nodded as his young mind sorted it out, "yes, he is. And my Daddy is brave too," He smiled, looking up at Remus, whose eyes were welling up with grateful tears.

Dora took a glance at the clock and felt a slight panic stir in her, "alright, Lyall, Teddy can you take the little ones upstairs? Mummy would be right with you after she makes sure Daddy would be alright," She untangled Hope from around Remus' leg and placed her hand in Lyall's. Lyall grabbed Tory's hand as well when Remus put him down. Remus pressed a kiss on the top of the head of each of his children as they walked past him and up the stairs.

Teddy held Dany's hand and made to walk up the stairs. Remus kissed Dany and hesitated on Teddy. It did not escape Remus' notice that his oldest and most mature son has yet to speak. Teddy looked up hesitantly at his father, "Be brave, Dad," Teddy choked and he scoped Dany up and ran up the stairs before Remus or Dora could stop him.

"Teddy-" Remus' call died in his throat.

"Give him time," Dora touched his shoulder gently, "and we don't know what Teddy is thinking right now,"

"He probably hates his dad; hates himself for being a werewolf's son-"

Dora clapped her hand over his mouth, "Don't say that about our son. He would never think that. He told you to be brave, didn't he? If he hated you, he wouldn't talk to you,"

"He talked to me because he feels sorry for an old man who was going to turn into a monster," Remus replied bitterly as he shuffled towards the basement. He closed the basement door behind him and Dora heard him lock it and knew he would go on to enforce the wards now.

She sighed, "Remus," Dora placing a hand on the solid metal door. She felt the crackle of magic as the wards creeped over the door on the inside. Her heart broke to think of how Remus was feeling but she knew he could hear her, "I love you, no matter what happens. Even if our children don't want you for a father, I want you; for the man I love and I always will," She gently brushed the pad of her thumb on the door, "can you hear me?" She sniffed as quietly as she could before backing away, feeling the wards come up on the outside as well with no reply from Remus.

She stepped back and waved her wand to reinforce the wards from the outside. They have taken to do that as well after Teddy had stumbled upon the basement and entered when he was younger.

The next morning, Remus staggered up the stairs as quietly as he could manage. The transformation hurt last night, more than usual; no doubt due to his worry about Teddy's response to the news. Remus peeked in the nursery and Dany was sound asleep. Hope was sleeping in the bed with her. He peaked into the room Tory and Hope was sharing to see it empty. He nudged the ajar door to the master bedroom open. Dora was in bed with Tory in her arms. The toddler was curled up in her mother's arms and both were fast asleep. Remus had no doubt that Dora and Tory barely slept last night.

Remus went, lastly, to the room he dreaded the most. He opened the door gently. He first saw Lyall, who was sprawled out on the bed on his back, his mouth slightly hanging open. Remus smiled. As he turned to Teddy's bed, the bed was empty. Remus frowned and looked behind the door but the 10 year old was nowhere to be found.

He closed the door and glanced into the bathroom to find it empty. He walked down the steps briskly, ignoring the ache in his joints. The living room was empty and Remus turned to the kitchen to see Teddy sitting at the table, still in his pajamas. Remus breathed a quiet sigh of relief before approaching the boy slowly. Teddy had a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and he was chewing on a chocolate bar.

Out of all his children, only Teddy had inherited Remus' obsession for chocolate. The other children loved chocolate as much as regular children do but Teddy, as Remus was, was crazy for it.

Teddy paused in his chewing and turned to look up at Remus. He stopped.

"You look terrible, Dad," Teddy commented. Remus chuckled nervously. Teddy always did have Dora's tact, "here…" he pushed the cup of hot chocolate towards Remus. And Teddy had Dora's love for people. Remus took a seat opposite Teddy, cringing as his knee popped to bend.

At least Teddy was talking to him. It meant no disgust was involved, "thank you Teddy," Remus was pleasantly surprised to find the hot chocolate untouched and still hot, "did you make it for me?" He asked as he sipped at it, almost sighing as the chocolate warmed him like nothing else can.

"Yes," Teddy ducked his head, "it must be difficult, last night…"

Remus watched his son, almost amused, "nothing chocolate can't fix,"

"Is there such a thing?" Teddy teased and both father and son shared an agreeing chuckle before it became sombre again. Remus decided to wait for Teddy to speak. He knew the boy had something to say but needed to start at his own time. Eventually, Teddy did, "I think I remember seeing you as a wolf but it didn't really register to me that it was real,"

Remus cringed, "you were only 2. And curious,"

"Tell me," Teddy looked down at the table.

"You walked in on me, already transformed. I was horrified but innocent as you were, you didn't know how dangerous it was and treated…me as if I were your stuffed wolf. I had my wolfsbane so I kept my mind and manage to keep the wolf from hurting you. Your mother found out and came to get you a little while after," Remus explained, averting his son's eyes.

"That was the year Ly was born," Teddy muttered.

"Yes," Remus nodded, "your mother had her hands full without me there. It was the first time she has had to juggle a baby and a toddler and I was stupid and careless enough to think my bright, curious son would not come wandering in search of his father," the regret almost choked him.

Teddy's face twisted, trying to recall the incident, "I've had flashes but I thought it was a silly dream…"

Remus remained quiet, no idea his son remembered it.

"I think I knew it was you... dad. And I was so happy to know the wolf protecting me all these years I was afraid in the dark, was my own father," Remus could not find it in him to respond; how he wish this was not the case in the least and that the wolf he clutched to sleep could just be that, a stuffed wolf.

"I'm sorry I'm not the normal father you deserve," Remus muttered.

Teddy stared at him, "Dad," He waited till Remus looked up, "I can't be any more glad that you are my father," Remus was stumped, "I just wished that you wouldn't hurt like that every month…" Teddy frowned.

Remus chuckled, half in relief and half nervously, "your silly ol' dad is at it again…"

"What were you thinking?" Teddy peered at Remus, using the line that Dora always used

"That…my kids are going to be ashamed to have me as their father," He admitted, hardly able to believe he was telling this to his 10 year old son but Teddy was acting older than his age, "that I wouldn't be good enough for them. Especially the day I first saw you. When you looked so perfect and I couldn't understand how people could not love you…I just felt so…inadequate," Remus looked up to see Teddy get up from his seat and round the table to wrap his arms around his father's waist.

"For as long as I remember, I feel the same way as you, daddy," Teddy muttered, placing his head on his dad's chest, keeping his hug looser than usual, knowing his father was sore, "I can't understand how people could not love you. You're the best person I know. I'm bummed knowing I could never be as good as you are,"

Remus sniffed subtly, wiping his eyes before swooping Teddy into his arms as he stood, lifting Teddy clean off the ground, "thank you Teddy…thank you,"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to Alicia Olivia Mirza and Lupinfamily4ever for reviewing last chapter! You guys made me smile! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and do leave me a review!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you once again for such a kind review! I'm so glad that the grieving scene worked. I was worried there wasn't enough detail but also afraid too much words would spoil it. Sad to say, this chapter is mix of happiness and sadness but at least it ended well! I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

September 2011

Remus sat a little straighter, leaning closer to the table as Minerva read out "Lupin, Lyall,"

There were murmurs amongst the students as they recognised the name of their Defense against the Dark Arts professor, knowing instantly that that is Professor Lupin's son, after Teddy Lupin.

Remus smiled as Lyall walked confidently up to the stool and the sorting hat. Minerva placed the hat on Lyall's black haired head. Remus watched as Lyall frowned and he knew his son was having a debate with the hat. The murmurs grew louder. Lyall shook his head at the hat, knitting his brows together. The hat seemed to disregard his objections and straightened to announce, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins roared and clapped.

Lyall froze. He stood slowly, putting the hat back on the stool he vacated. He looked to be pointedly avoiding looking at his father as he shuffled to the Slytherin table. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he avoided his brother's gaze.

Remus felt an ache as he watched his son walk dejectedly to his new house. He had never seen Lyall look like that. Even as a toddler, Lyall walked with his head held high and as he grew up, he developed a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and a smirk that rivaled that of James' and Sirius' many years back. And yet, his resemblance with Remus was uncanny. Sometimes, watching Lyall, Remus felt that was who he could have been, if not for his affliction.

Throughout dinner, Lyall looked down, mumbling responses to his housemates' questions. He took merely a few bites of the food. Remus frowned, worried. Lyall's appetite at home was huge. Remus felt an urge to go to his son now and assure him that both he and Dora would be just as proud of him in Slytherin right now but refrained, knowing Lyall would feel embarrassed.

Remus caught Teddy's eye and they exchanged worried looks.

During dinner, Remus handed a second year Gryffindor a note to hand to Lyall:

 _Meet me in my office after dinner_

 _Dad_

Remus turned from the fireplace as he heard a knock, "come in," Lyall walked in, dragging his feet along, he slouched and hung his head, unwilling to look Remus in the eye. Remus noticed he was still in his jumper and his jeans instead of his house robes, "good evening Ly, take a seat,"

Lyall nodded, "good evening Da-," he paused, still looking at his feet, "Professor Lupin,"

Remus raised a hand, "outside of school hours and when we're alone, you can call me Dad," he smiled but his son wasn't looking. Lyall nodded and shuffled to the seat but Remus spoke again, "Ly, come here instead please," he did, standing in front of Remus, "look at me,"

Lyall didn't comply and instead, he said thickly, "I'm sorry daddy! I did want to be in Gryffindor for you and for Ted but the hat said-"

Remus hushed him, taking his face in his hands and guiding Lyall to look at him. Remus found himself seemingly looking in a mirror, "Ly, I cannot begin to tell you how much your mother and I love you and are proud of you for being sorted,"

Lyall's eyes widened, "even if I'm sorted to Slytherin?"

Remus smiled, "especially since you're sorted to Slytherin," Lyall frowned in confusion, "your mum and I have always prided ourselves for making and raising such strong children, young people who are brave to be who they are, to be different. Your mother was different, with her ability to change her hair, face and such. I was different, I am a werewolf-"

"You're an amazing dad," Lyall interrupted and Remus smiled, as he always did when his children and wife got uptight about his insecurity.

"Thank you. And I'm not like you all, especially not like your mother, who I'm glad you all resemble. I needed your mother to teach me how to be proud of who I am, how to be brave and I was a Gryffindor," Remus placed a hand in his shoulder, "so I'm glad that you choose to be who you are eventually,"

Lyall blushed, "I didn't want to disappoint you either though,"

Remus made to reply but then the fireplace roared and Andromeda's head was seen in the fireplace.

"Gran?" Lyall rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I heard from your dad you made it to Slytherin," Andromeda said, her kind brown eyes twinkling and Lyall frowned, looking down again, "now that wasn't the expression I had when I was sorted into Slytherin," she added casually and Remus smiled, knowing better than Lyall, whose eyes widened and he squat before the fireplace eagerly.

"You were in Slytherin?"

"I am and a prefect too!"

Remus smiled as he sat back, watching his son's grin fondly as he listened to his Grandmother's stories about Slytherin.

It was well into the night before Andromeda decided to round off the conversation and Lyall hugged his knees, smiling into the fire.

"Hey Buddy? It's getting late and your ol' dad is expected at home and you are expected in your dorm," Remus nudged him gently.

Lyall grinned, standing up and dusting his pants off. He hugged Remus, surprising him, "thanks dad, I love you,"

Remus smiled, "I love you too, now get to bed," Lyall turned and walked to the door after Remus tousled his hair affectionately, "before I take house points from Slytherin," Remus added with a smirk.

Lyall turned as he heard that, poking his tongue out, "you're just scared Slytherin would beat Gryffindor for that house cup this time!" Remus feigned being thoroughly offended at being accused of such, causing Lyall to beat a hasty retreat out of his office. But not before he could stick his tongue out at his dad.

Remus found himself still smiling when he flooed home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you so much for that kind review! I didn't know JK rowling mentioned that part! I'm relieved this story didn't wander too far from that though! You honestly paints Tonks and Remus' dynamics much better than I could have Thank you for that! Don't worry about that, I like reading your ramblings about the story

FFcrazy15 NLI: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed that! Hope you'll enjoy the other parts of the story too!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Remus," he looked up from the essay he was grading to see an irate Minerva McGonagall marching up to his desk and till this day, the sight still struck fear in his heart from his student days.

He, however, was determined to remain calm and composed. He put down his quill and sat a little straighter, "Good afternoon Minerva, how may I help you?"

She pursed her lips as she handed him three slips of paper, "I think it'll be better if you read this and one of them is a detention slip to inform Edward's head of house, which in this case is you, that Edward will be serving detention with me for the month,"

Remus raised a brow but nodded nonetheless.

"Remus, I do hope you will take further action with them as a parent on top of what the school does," she said before turning to leave.

Remus frowned, now thoroughly confused as to what Teddy did and why were there two letters?

He opened the first letter and read. It was rather lengthy.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, parents of Edward Remus Lupin,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. I regret to inform you that Edward has been involved in activities that the school feels warrant a month long detention from which we hope he will learn his lesson. Prior to this, Edward has been caught participating in pranks of lesser severity but he was let off with a warning, which he did not heed._

 _Edward's acts of misbehaviour are as follows, in chronological order:  
_

 _Planting dung bombs under fellow students' beds, chairs as well as toilets_

 _Spiking the drinks of fellow students with puking pasties and heavy love potion_

 _Charming fellow students' parchment with an erasing charm that takes effect a day later_

 _Disguising as various teachers to wreck havoc in dormitories and lavatories_

 _Feeding exploding BonBons to Mr Filch's cat whilst disguised as Mr Filch_

 _House points have been taken and detention will commence from the start of next month. We hope you will assist the school and enforce disciplinary action at home. Thank you._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Remus found himself hiding chuckles as he read the letter. He had a fond smile on his face as he reread the pranks again. Some of them would've given James and Sirius a run for their money and they were geniuses, the latter offered by Remus' inner marauder; the same one who participated in some of James and Sirius' pranks. Also, if Teddy did manage to pull off the one with the charm on the parchments as Minerva mentioned, Remus was rather impressed with his spell work and ingenuity.

Of course what he thought would never be told to his son. After all, he had a reputation, as a Professor and father to uphold but inwardly, his inner marauder was grinning with pride.

Back in the days, Professor Dumbledore was more tolerant of pranks and often let them slide and only issued letters to parents when it was serious but Minerva was stricter, even Professor Dumbledore admitted so when Remus taught in Harry's third year. Thus she made it a point to sent letters to parents if the child committed an offense on top of having received multiple warnings.

Remus placed the letter on his desk and opened the second curiously. It read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, parents of Lyall Sirius Lupin,_

Remus chuckled upon reading the opening. His younger son outdid Remus himself, earning detention and a parents' letter in his first year. Remus got his first detention in third year and never got his pranks reported to his parents.

As Remus read on, he laughed. It was the same pranks as the ones Teddy did, excluding the disguises but Lyall did more of his own. At the end of the letter, Minerva also warned of having Lyall being exposed and easily yield to bad influences.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head. There was not a doubt in his mind that his two sons have been living up to his fears right under his nose; coming together to wreck havoc in school; despite being in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even at home as toddlers, Remus thought they derived too much joy in seeing chocolate explode in their mother's face and when they grew older, he had no doubt they would make excellent pranksters together and they did.

Even as he brought the letter home for his wife's perusal, he still chuckled and smiled as she read. After which, she too dissolve into giggles and laughs.

At the end of the day, Remus resolved to only talk to his sons about it the next day, when time had diluted the amusement somehow. It would not do for him to smile or burst out laughing whilst lecturing them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this short snippet of what Teddy and Lyall are up to in Hogwarts! Thank so much to all the reviewers of last chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm so glad you got why Lyall's in Slytherin and I hope this chapter adequately shows how the brotherly love comes through despite them being in different houses. Oh thanks for sharing the direct quote! That's such a sweet quote of them by JK rowling nonetheless! Omg if you do write a thesis do let me read it ;) I know what you mean! I always thought they deserves their own book or movie! Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter too!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

3 years later, 14th February 2014

Dora laughed, "Stop it," Remus shook his head, a smile on his lips as he buried his face into her neck, tightening his arms around his wife's waist. He pressed a firm kiss to the soft skin on the nape of her neck. Feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head at the feel of his lips and warm breath, Dora moaned, reaching back and gently grabbing a fistful of his brown hair, flecked with silver strands, and tugged on it, "Remus, stop…"

Remus laughed lightly, almost in triumph, "Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet Dora," He said in his warm velvet voice.

Dora froze, "Oh…" she laughed sheepishly.

Remus paused, drawing back, examining her expression before he sighed, waiting expectantly, "you always forget occasions when you got a case going on," He sighed again before turning to get her maroon Auror robe and helping her put it on.

She watched him apologetically before she brightened up, "There's one thing I wouldn't forget," Dora tripped on her discarded bathrobe as she made her way to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she took out a flask, handing it to Remus, "Here, bottoms up, love,"

He sighed as he drank, puckering up his nose, "That's hardly something I want my wife to remember, instead of anniversaries and valentines' day," Remus shifted so that Dora can wedge himself between his legs.

"I'll remember what's important to me," she smiled as she cupped his face in her hands, "what matters,"

Remus forced a smile. He was on his usual leave every month; the day of the full moon, "I love you for that but I resent it so much at the same time," Dora turned and smiled before heading to the kids' bedrooms to see if they're awake. Teddy and Lyall were at school, which leaves Tory, Hope and Dany. School has significantly reduced their burden as parents. Now they just had three kids to watch. And soon, the next school term would be when Tory and Hope would attend Hogwarts.

Remus sighed before downing the lot. He cringed as the liquid hit his tongue. It taste as dreadful as ever but the fact that his clumsy wife did this to absolute perfection for him warmed him up inside. He dragged himself down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Although Dora could whip up a decent meal, she was still a disaster in the kitchen and the clean-up would be a nightmare. After a few years of married life, they came to a wordless consensus that Dora would manage the children during the preparation of meals and Remus would do it.

"Morning, Daddy," Dany chirped as she saw her father limping down the stairs. Dora looked up and went to his side wordlessly. Remus made to reject her help but Dora held him around the arm and helped him down the remaining steps.

"Morning sweetheart," Remus smiled as he reached the bottom of the steps. He bent over, hiding his wince as he pecked his 10 year old daughter on the top of her head.

"Morning Dad," Tory and Hope greeted at the same time, glancing at each other in mild annoyance. Remus chuckled. The chemistry these two had was unrivalled, even by James and Sirius' chemistry. They always did the same things at the same time, although they would both hope that it wasn't this way.

"Morning," Remus pursed his lips, "so…I'm 'dad' now?" He asked teasingly, knowing they picked it up from their older siblings, thinking saying 'daddy' made them a baby.

Tory looked sheepish but Hope shrugged with a smile before sipping at her pumpkin juice.

Remus offered a small smile to Tory, who was looking, and ruffled his hair before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"You've been quiet at breakfast and dinner" Dora commented airily but Remus knew her better.

A beat, "I-" he paused. He looked up to see Dora's back to him, her hands busy at the counter. When she turned, she held wolfsbane in her hands. Remus watched her fondly as she treaded carefully across the room to him, determined not to spill any. Between both of their pay, they are sufficiently able to afford the ingredients needed for wolfsbane and Dora, as head auror, seemed to have her connections to find the rarer ones.

"Here, drink," She handed it to him, looking almost relieved to not have mucked it up. Remus muttered a thanks and took it before drinking it without flinching, his eyes on hers. Dora almost flinched away but resolved to hold his hurt gaze and took the empty cup from him, "Remus," she took his face in her hands gently, "I love you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

The full moons were always tough on Remus; trying on their relationship. It was a constant reminder that he was a monster and not worthy of this beautiful and perfect woman who was so painfully understanding and kind and capable and loving. Her heart was capable of so much love; she could even love a werewolf who was old and poor. Remus thought as he looked into Dora's grey eyes, like many nights till they slept. He loved her so much but it never seemed enough to repay her love for him.

"Remus," Dora whispered, pressing her lips to his, "you're perfect to me. So very perfect. You're so kind, such a good father, you bear with my klutz-ness and my lack of 'able' for household duties. You take such good care of me. I love you," she rambled, intentionally this time.

Remus smiled despite himself, "you always seem to be able to read my mind," tugged her sleeve and she relented, sitting down and leaning into his side.

Dora rolled her eyes, "you beating yourself up in a circle is all. For 16 years," Remus averted her eyes, "Talk to me sweetheart. What you think matters to me. You matter,"

Remus paused and looked at her, "I just- I don't want this life for you; what I'm giving you. We should be enjoying champagne to celebrate our marriage, the life of five of our children, our love. I should be bringing you out to a nice dinner and I just know you'll look so beautiful in whatever dress you choose to wear. And yet, here we are, only dreaming it and talking about it over a cup of wolfsbane; all because I am a werewolf," His voice was strained and tears were welling up in his red and tired eyes. He hated himself for being like this but he felt weak and useless and so undeserving like this. And even like this, his wife spent every minute with him today loving him.

In the midst of his speech, Dora had pulled him into a hug, unable to look into his husband's eyes when he's hurting like that. She stroked the back of his hair and shushed him gently. "Remus, this is my life; it's all you and the kids now. My work, my interests, my friends, they are all secondary to this and I love it like that. I like my life now,"

Remus bit his lips but blurted, "this is not your life. It shouldn't be. This is mine," Dora was silent but he could feel her tense up against him as she pulled away.

"Our life, Remus," A tear ran down her cheek as she took his left hand in hers and lifted it gently, "the day you put this band on my finger and I you, we'll be together, forever. We'll share a life, for better or worse-" Dora paused, her jaw clenched as she looked down.

A thousand times. Dora had said those words to him a thousand times over and Remus still found it hard to believe.

He looked at his wife, sniffing, her head bowed over and held her to his chest hurriedly and firmly, "I'm sorry," Remus pressed a kiss to her hair, "I love you… I don't know what's wrong with me…every damn time on the full moon I just always tend to-" He was cut off as Dora left his embrace to press her lips to his.

Remus' mind went blank. All he could think of was the feel of her body pressed up against his, her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips moulded, familiar, against his. She felt and tasted like home and Remus craved more. Underneath, the wolf growled as anticipation rolled in his stomach and lower, pushing Remus to deepen the kiss. It was all too soon before the lack of air hit his mind like cold water and Remus pulled away reluctantly to press his forehead to hers.

"forget…" He finished, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he glimpsed Dora's swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Her wide grey eyes were fixated on him, wanting. He glimpsed her glancing back at the time: 4.30pm. Dora had left work early to be with him and she had sent the three kids to Andromeda's so Remus can prepare for the full moon restfully.

"We have time," she turned back to him with a look that made a lump form in Remus' throat. They both knew the moon would rise at exactly 5.09pm today.

"For…?" Remus swallowed, knitting his brows and Dora rolled her eyes.

"It's valentines' day, love and since you would be preoccupied for the rest of the night…" Dora adjusted herself so she straddled him, "I don't need a nice dinner Remus, or fancy dresses or suit and tie or champagne," she leant forward till her lips were pressed to his, "I only need you," she whispered.

 _The little minx._ Dora always had to way to silence his fears and remorse. _His little minx._

* * *

A/N: Just a peek into Remus and Dora's relationship and it's not all rainbow and unicorn after the war! I did some research and the full moon indeed fell on valentines' day on 2014 and even the time so hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for those who reviewed last chapter! Don't forget to drop me one this time!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! I spent so much time on getting the letter, the tone and wording, absolutely right! I'm so happy it worked out. Yeah, that was how I imagined Remus, trying to balance father and maurader around his boys. I'm glad it's all good! Thank so much for this review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

September 2014

"Hope Andromeda, get up here at once!" Remus and Teddy shared an amused look from the sitting room as Hope paled and ran upstairs, her half eaten chocolate abandoned on the table. Remus and Teddy were helping Tory with his trunk, checking if he had everything. Tonks was helping Hope upstairs. It would be both Tory's and Hope's first year at Hogwarts.

"What else…hmm, Extra undies?" Teddy asked, grinning. Tory frowned, not amused by his brother's teasing, "oh lighten up, Tory! Dad works there," Teddy rolled his eyes, "if you forget anything, Dad can drop home to get them and give them to you,"

Tory bit his lips and looked down, averting his brother's eyes. His honey brown hair falling into his eyes as he said in a small voice, "I don't want Dad to have to get them for me because I forgot," Teddy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Teddy, can you check on Lyall?" Remus asked and Teddy puckered up his face, his hair turning green with feign disgust. Eventually, the obedient and oldest Lupin child relented and ran up the stairs.

Remus watched his oldest son, amused. Teddy was a sixth year this year and he was growing up fast; Lyall told his parents loudly during the summer that Teddy snogged Victoire Weasley, Bill's and Fleur's oldest daughter in school. Tonks laughed at that while Remus hid a snicker, opting to cough and shoot Lyall a disapproving look for invading on Teddy's privacy like that. Teddy blushed as red as his hair that night.

Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor, to Tonks' feign disappointment. Teddy performed well in school academically. He was studious, became a prefect in his fifth year and was on the Quidditch team as the Gryffindor seeker. Between his clumsiness and intelligence, he was a perfect mix of Remus and Dora.

Teddy was also a fantastic older brother to 4 younger siblings. In Teddy's second year, when Lyall joined in him Hogwarts, Teddy spent time with Lyall and they got into detention together often enough to stir even their mother's discomfort. Remus had tried to lecture them upon receiving two letters from the school too frequently for his liking but the brothers laughed about it and in that year. Remus don't recall seeing them closer.

Presently, Lyall was in fourth year. He was still the bright, mischievous and loud boy he was when he was a toddler. In the family, he was the one who looked most similar to Remus, having been the only child to inherit his blue eyes. But Lyall behaved completely different from Remus. Lyall was sorted into Slytherin. However, just like his mother, Lyall made the best of what he had and worked hard, earning a spot as the Slytherin Seeker. Over the years, the two oldest Lupins worked up a healthy competition in Quidditch.

This year, it was Tory's and Hope's turn to enter Hogwarts; along with Rose Weasley, James Potter.

"Hey," Remus nudged Tory in the rib gently. Tory had always been the quietest child in the house. He was shy but he was intelligent and Lyall often teased that he'll end up in Ravenclaw, "are you alright, buddy?"

"Dad…" Tory looked up and Remus found himself looking into his wife's beautiful eyes, "I would miss home, so much," he said in a small voice.

Remus smiled, pulling his son into a hug, "hey…I'll be right there at Hogwarts and your mum drops by almost everyday to remind me to go home. You can come see her at my office if you miss her,"

"Okay," Tory's voice was muffled but Remus could hear there was something else bothering him, "but…what if I'm really in Ravenclaw?"

Remus smiled, "Tory, you don't have to be in houses which your mum or I or your brothers have been in. We would be extremely proud of you, despite the house you are sorted into."

Tory nodded slightly but when he pulled away, Remus could still see the worry in his eyes and he chuckled inwardly. Sometimes, Remus had to admit, Dora was right; Tory had a much closer resemblance to Remus than he cared to admit.

"Are you still hurting, Tory?" Remus noticed the strain in his voice as he placed a hesitant hand on his son's slumped shoulder. The full moon was the night before yesterday and Remus had spent the whole of yesterday in bed. Since he was a baby, Tory always had unexplained pains all over his body on the night of the full moon and during these times, Dora would sit up and cuddle Tory; until recently when he insisted he was big enough.

Remus and Dora brought him to healers but they were unable to do anything about it, not knowing the cause of it. There were also no wounds that they can find on him after the full moon. Most nights were bearable but Remus knew, from Dora, some nights were terrible for him. At 6, Tory broke his arm when Dora was away and they still didn't know if he accidentally broke it from thrashing or the full moon did it.

"I'm okay, Dad," Tory smiled, "you have it so much worse than I do,"

Remus nodded, unable to smile back, "I'm…so sorry, son…" Tory frowned and threw his arms around Remus' neck, giving him a tight hug.

Tory whispered, "I'm glad I'm your son, Daddy,"

Remus felt his heart swell, palming the back of his son's head fondly.

"Ouch!" There was a cry upstairs before they all heard two pairs of feet barreling down the steps. Lyall came down first, laughing, a glint in his eyes; Remus' own eyes. Teddy stumbled down the steps after him, "Ly! Give it back!"

Remus watched, puzzled and amused as Lyall vaulted over the chair with ease, dashing for the kitchen. Teddy tripped over the edge of the carpet as he entered the kitchen, cursing under his breath. A moment later, Lyall's laughter was heard following a crash before the black headed boy emerged, climbing over the back of the sofa and crashing onto Tory, who yelped.

"Dad, help!" Lyall implored, cowering beside his father as his older brother emerged from the kitchen, his turquoise hair now red and tousled.

Remus smiled, amused, "what did you do this time?" Lyall ducked his head, a sheepish grin.

"Look, I got this for you to see," Lyall handed over a photo, facedown and Remus glimpsed Teddy blush.

Remus turned it over curiously, his smile widening as he saw that it was Teddy and Victoire. Teddy had his arm along casually over Victoire's shoulder. The Veela blushed, looking down and away from the camera with Teddy grinning at her.

"Give it back to your brother, Ly," Remus said sternly but mirth was glinting in his eyes at his second son's antics. Lyall pouted but obeyed. Teddy scowled deeply and snatched it back, placing it gently in his pocket.

"Get off!" Tory muttered, shoving Lyall completely off him and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Lyall yelped loudly, "What got your Ravenclaw head in a knot?"

Tory flinched before a glance at his father's assuring smile made him square his shoulder and stick his tongue out at Lyall, "you!"

"Oi, who taught you that!" Lyall seemed surprised at Tory for rebutting him before Lyall stuck his tongue out as well.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head before he reached out to tousle Lyall's black hair which he inherited from the Blacks, "Stop teasing your brother, Lyall," Remus said in that tone which Teddy dubbed 'the Dad tone'. Lyall seemed disagreeable but nodded grudgingly, allowing Remus to tousle his hair.

"Daddy!" They all heard the youngest child of the family before they saw her. Danielle Dora Lupin ran down the stairs and into the living room, her beautiful black hair streaming behind her. Remus smiled, opening his arms as she leaped into his lap.

Remus laughed as he saw her sulking. In their youngest child, Remus saw a Black. She had black hair, like Lyall, stormy grey eyes and high cheekbones. She was beautiful.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts like Tory and Hope!" She pouted.

Remus smiled, brushing her fringe away to look her in her eyes, "One more year, baby, I promise,"

Dany looked at Remus and couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

"Dany, we go when we're 11. You're 9 this year, remember?" Teddy explained patiently, rounding the couch.

Dany frowned, "9 years and 9 and a half months!" She protested. Lyall rolled his eyes, brushing off himself as he stood.

"Yes, but next year, like Dad said and Dad never lie to us," Teddy smiled as Dany smiled.

Teddy morphed his hair black, like Dany's and Lyall's as he carried Dany on his back like she requested.

"Are my favourite boys ready?" Remus turned too quickly when he heard her voice. He found himself watching the uncharacteristic grace in her hips as she walked down the stairs. She wore her hair blonde today, a bright smile on her face. Remus found himself smiling at her. Hope was bounding down the steps behind her, her honey brown locks tied in a pony tail.

"Been ready for a while," Lyall rolled his eyes, "Why are girls so slow?" He ducked expectantly as Dora swung a swat his way.

"Come on, grab your things, we're going to be late," Dora glanced at the clock on top of the fire place, "Hope, hurry up!"

Soon, the Lupins arrived at King's Cross station, passing through the barrier just in time.

They walked together for a while before they spotted Bill and his family, or rather, they spotted the Lupins first.

"Tonks!" Bill called, waving. People generally still used Dora's maiden's name due to force of habit but Remus was teasingly grumpy whenever it happened.

"Bill!" Tonks grinned as they approached. Teddy and Victoire exchanged a shy smile. Louis grinned and waved at Hope enthusiastically; Remus noted. Hope looked a carbon copy of Tory but she had a cheerful disposition, unlike her quiet twin brother, and both of them had Dora's heart shaped face.

"How are you?" Bill grinned, "4 kids to school, it's no wonder you guys are running exceptionally late,"

Tonks feigned a sigh and shook her head, smiling, "it's tough, I'd admit,"

"Tough for the Head Auror!" They spun around to see Harry and Ginny approaching, their children ahead. Behind them, Ron and Hermione had Rose and Hugo between them as well. Harry turned to Ginny, "when you give me two more, it'll be impossible,"

Ginny scowled, smacking his arm, "you wish!"

"We would thought as Deputy Head you would have learnt something," George teased, his 8 year old son, Fred, on his back. Behind him, Dora waved at Angelina, who smiled back, carrying a 5 year old Roxanne.

"Alright, gotta get going guys!" Bill broke in. Fleur turned to embrace their two daughters and son.

"Bye Mum," Teddy smiled, hugging Dora tightly, "Be careful at work," He kissed her on her forehead briefly. Dora nodded, watching as he took Victoire's hand and they got onto the Hogwarts Express.

Lyall grinned, pulling his mother in for a firm hug and kissed her square on the lips, just like she does to them when they were younger, before picking up his trunk and bag. Unlike his brother, Lyall never seem to mind his mother's affections and relish and returned them without qualms.

"I love you, Mum, take care of yourself," Lyall waved, hugging his Dad with a brief 'see you later, Dad' before running onto the Hogwarts Express.

Remus said his goodbyes to Hope and Tory before watching Dora say hers. Both of them allowed her to kiss them on their lips, hugging their mother together in a firm hug.

"You'll do great in school, I know that," Dora whispered to both of them, kissing their hair one last time before letting them go, "I love you both very much,"

"I love you too, Mum," They said. James, Rose and Louis appeared to be waiting for both of them. Louis took Hope's bag and Dora smiled knowingly at her husband, who chuckled, shaking his head. Dora had been insisting that Louis had been nursing a crush on their oldest daughter since they were little but she also said that neither Hope nor the poor boy have any idea yet.

Dany pouted as she watched her siblings go, leaning into her mother's side gloomily, "It'll be your turn soon, baby," Dora smiled, kissing the top of her head, "with Albus," She gestured at the shy boy beside Ginny. Dany looked and grinned at Albus, who grinned back.

Albus looked up and smiled as Remus, his godfather, tousled his hair fondly, "Alright?" Grinning, Albus threw his arms around his godfather's waist, giving Remus a hug 'hello', and nodded.

Remus had been an amazing godfather to the less active boy, compared to James. At times, when Lily was still an infant and his parents were busy with her, Albus had also preferred to confide in his godfather as opposed to his parents. As a result, Albus and Dany also got closer when Albus and James came over for sleepover once in a while.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express whistled and it started to move. They watched and waved to their children as the train brought them to yet another year at Hogwarts.

Dora smiled, leaning into Remus' arm. She was glad he could report to his office directly later today so they could be together to watch their children depart, just as their parents watch them depart for school at the very same station many years ago.

* * *

A/N: A snippet of a day of normal in the Lupins' life; a milestone! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to those who left me a review for last chapter! Please do leave me one for this chapter too and the next chapter would come up sooner!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you! I'm glad you liked a chapter of just the two of them! Yes, my impression of Remus is exactly that! Thank you so much for your kind review! Rest assured, more chapters of those should come up some time in the near future Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

October 2017

"Professor Lupin,"

Remus paused in the midst lecturing the two first years who were running down the corridors, laughing at the top of their lungs. He had suspected that there'll be a case of an exploding toilet somewhere soon but stopped them merely to chide them about being a nuisance and was about to let them go when he heard someone call him.

"Yes Jayden?" Remus smiled at the shy first year Gryffindor who approached him timidly.

"Um," He scruffed the toe of his shoes on the concrete, wringing his hands behind his back. Remus dismissed the two first years who were misbehaving with a warning note before kneeling down in front of the boy, smiling.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Um, James and Louis are fighting in the dormitory," He blurted.

"What?!" Remus frowned as he stood and began walking towards the dormitory, conscious of Jayden struggling to catch up beside him. Remus told the fat lady the password hastily and was let in. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room was a crowd surrounding something that was out of Remus' line of sight. People were clapping and cat-calling. Instantly, Remus started forward, parting the crowd. The ones who saw him immediately stopped clapping and stood aside.

In the middle of the crowd of people, on the ground, was Louis, a bulky 5th year on top of James Potter, a lean 4th year. Remus pursed his lips, "Louis! James!" He didn't shout but called assertively. Instantly, the crowd fell silent and this brought James' and Louis' attention away from each other and to the surrounding, "Stop this now. Get on your feet," Remus said, his voice even but James and Louis, who grew up with their 'Uncle Remus' around, knew what this tone meant. He was furious.

The two of them shot the other another glare before pushing off from each other and scrambling to their feet. They averted Remus' eye and looked to the ground, shoulders hunched.

"Follow me to my office," Remus said. He turned to walk out then he glimpsed his son, Alastor sitting in the corner of the common room, hunched over a book and Remus smiled at him quickly before exiting the common room, "Thank you Jayden," Remus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, who was standing at the door of the common room. The boy looked up at his househead with a toothy grin.

The boys were silent as they followed Remus to his office, the only sign of their presence being their shuffling footsteps.

Remus opened the door for them and led them in. He rounded his desk and sat down slowly at the chair before looking up at them, his hands tented in front of him, his elbows resting on the table, "So," Remus paused, waiting for them to look up. Both of them looked up slowly, almost scared. James had a large bruise forming on his jaw, a black eye and his glasses were missing. Louis' nose was swollen and bleeding, "Who's going to start?" He waited.

James bit his lips and Louis averted his eyes.

"Or do I have to ask an eyewitness?" Remus pressed but both boys remain silent. Remus sighed and leaned back into his chair, "Why did you two fight? You two are cousins!"

"Are we going to get expelled?" James asked and Remus couldn't help but be amazed at the concern James showed about his education, more so than his namesake.

Remus seemed to be contemplating before he shook his head, "no, but there will be detention," James' sigh of relief was visible.

"Tell me why there was a fight," Remus said again, his tone low, a warning.

James' mouth opened hesitantly but Louis beat him to it, "It's a challenge,"

Remus frowned, "a challenge? Over what?"

Louis hesitated as he looked into Remus' eye and Remus was thoroughly confused when he looked at James and now James averted his eye.

"James?" Remus prompted.

"Hope," James muttered so softly Remus barely caught it but he blinked when he comprehended.

"What?" Remus gaped, thinking, or rather wishing, he heard it wrongly.

"For Hope," Louis echoed, his voice soft, as if expecting an eruption.

"Please, someone elaborate," Remus' fingers started massaging his temple.

"To date her," James bit his lips, "we fought to see who had the rights to ask her out," He closed his eyes and his head hung, as if ready for the impact.

Remus raised a brow at the childish antics of these two but then he recalled how James was for Lily. He would go to war for a chance to go out with her once and now it was these two boys fighting over his daughter. Remus could laugh if not for the sight of the wounds on the boys' faces, "There isn't a need for a fight," Remus stated flatly, "there is no need to pull punches for a girl against another fellow suitor. Is Hope aware of this…challenge?"

James and Louis shook their heads quickly and they looked at him, "please don't tell her!" James pleaded and Louis nodded profusely.

"She doesn't know we're after her!" Louis added frantically.

Remus pursed his lips as James continued, "she'll think we're so childish!" James complained, burying his face into his hand.

"Exactly," Remus said, "find some other way to sort it out. Just play it fair," He suggested although, Remus was, admittedly, no expert in this matter, "and before you two fight it out, don't you think Hope should be the one who has a say in the matter and not the result of a fight?"

Louis and James nodded nonetheless.

"There's no need for violence," Remus stated firmly before sighing at the sight of their wounds, "go to the hospital wing. I'll send you a note about your detention and Hope will hear about this,"

They both paled.

"Professor… if you'd allow, I'd rather tell her myself," Louis said and James nodded in agreement. Remus raised a brow.

"And there'll be no more violence on this matter? You two are cousins for Merlin's sake!"

They both nodded solemnly before quickly scurrying off when Remus nodded towards the door. When they left, the door closing behind them, Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

He knew both his daughters were pretty, taking after their mother, _thank Merlin_ , but he never knew he'll be settling disputes between boys over his daughters. Hope was in her 4th year this year in Hufflepuff. She was very similar to Dora in that she was always cheerful and optimistic but also exuded some moments of haughtiness that was immensely attractive. She had beautiful honey brown locks and her mum's heart shaped face.

Danielle, on the other hand, was in 3rd year in Gryffindor. She seemed to be the only one in the family who looked all Black with Remus' personality in her. She had long thick black hair, grey eyes, high cheekbones and an aristocratic vibe. She's beautiful. Dany was also extremely sweet and kind, always found beside Teddy, similarly immersed in a book or another with her oldest brother. Remus sighed at the thought of the number of fights he would have to break up when Danielle gets a little older and the boys start getting interested in girls.

* * *

Dora's laugh startled Remus. He raised his brow at her, "who knew our daughter would be such a celebrity amongst the boys," she wiped tears away from the corners of her eye only for her laughter to start again when she looked at Remus' raised brow, failing to see the humor of the situation.

"Dora…" Remus huffed as he leaned back onto the headboard of the bed.

"Oh my dear Remus," Dora sat up and leaned into his side. Despite his frown, Remus instinctively open his arms and hugged her around her shoulders into his side, "are you experiencing that father insecurity when you finally realise that there's going to be another man in his daughters' life?" She marvelled, barely containing her mirth.

Remus rolled his eyes, "no,"

"That's a yes," Dora sang, pressing a kiss to his tensed jawline.

"I just…" Remus began but paused, "don't know what to say. I don't even know if Hope knows about it," s

Dora shrugged, "you could ask her you know,"

"Then what's the difference with telling her?" Remus frowned. Dora shrugged again, clueless.

"But this happens Remus," Dora assured, placing her palm on his chest, "when you keep a bunch of teenagers with raging hormones in a boarding school,"

Remus nodded, almost sympathetically and Dora caught on quickly.

"You too?" Dora sat up, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Of course. I have hormones too, Dora," Remus' cheek flushed and he turned away from her and slid under the sheets, lying down in bed.

Dora laughed, "I thought Sirius insisted it was always you and your books!" She lay over her husband's chest. Remus rolled his eyes, "well, who was she?" Dora prompted.

Remus regarded his wife quietly, "I honestly don't remember her name or face anymore," his eyes held hers, firm and assuring, "my heart is with someone else permanently now,"

Now it was Dora's turn to flush and it was automatically morphed away but the roots her hair turned a telling tomato red, "Remus, don't change the subject-"

Remus brought up both hands to cup her cheeks, "it's been almost 20 years, Dora. And I still love you like the first day. I still want you whenever I see you, like a teenager in a boarding school as you so eloquently put it. I-" Dora's blush got deeper and she slapped her palm over Remus' lips.

"Stop…" She mumbled, "my face is burning…" she removed her hand from his lips to replace them with her lips.

"Dora Dora Dora," Remus muttered in between their kiss, his one arm firmly around her shoulder and another hand tangled in hers.

"Well, Teddy's sleeping over at Bill's and the kids are at school…" Dora whispered, "haven't we been waiting for this glorious time for a long time?" Remus' only reply of affirmative was drowned by Dora's moan.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to Lupinfamily4ever and Beetle126 for reviewing last chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: Thank you for your kind review! I'm so glad you're taken with the kids too! I'm sorry if Tory being in Gryffindor disappointed you but since he's very much like Remus, I would expect him to follow in the footsteps of his father. Lyall's portrayal is exactly that! Based a little on Sirius! I'm glad you caught that. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

December 2019

"Victoire hurry! Put thiz on!" Fleur's voice could be heard echoing down the stairs.

"Mum! This is fine-" Victoire's complain was cut short as the door closed.

Dora exchanged an amused look with Hope. The twins were in their sixth year this year and they were both enjoying school. Beside Hope, Dany had her nose buried in the book her father recently bought for her 15th birthday.

"Dany, do mum a favour and put down the book for a day?" Dora stood and sat on the arm of the armchair Dany was rooted in. Dany removed her face from the book and looked up at her mum sheepishly. She marked the book with a bookmark she got from her dad the year before and closed it, "it's your brother's wedding after all you know," Dora smiled at her daughter's sheepish look, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Yes, mum," Dany placed the book on the coffee table. In the family, Dany was the youngest child. With all the spoiling going on, Dora was admittedly surprised that Dany turned out so well, lovable and obedient. With her aristocratic vibe she naturally exuded and her attractive features from the house of Black, Dora thought going to school and receiving attention from her fellow students would draw that haughtiness and Black arrogance out of Dany but the Gryffindor proved to be more Remus than Black in character.

"I don't know if your dad is a good or bad influence on you," Dora commented airily, "your reading habits is bordering on addictive,"

Dany rolled her eyes, "where's Tory?" She turned to Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes, "wait, let me use my twin telepathy to find my brother," she closed her eyes mockingly and Dany scowled, kicking her sister in the shin. Hope howled. Dany stuck out her tongue at sister.

"Merlin, sometimes I wonder if my children would ever grow up," Dora sighed. With her relatively tamed disposition, Dany seemed to develop a bond with Alastor, the quietest of her older brothers, and Teddy, the oldest and most doting brother. Hope and Alastor shared a unique bond but on the surface, they never seemed close, in fact, it looked like the animosity between them ran deep, "the boys are probably with your dad at home,"

Dany nodded thoughtfully before she stood and mumbled that she's going up to see if Victoire needs any help with her makeup and dress. Dora smiled after her considerate daughter. Dany was different from her mother and her sister in that way, thoughtful, kind, caring, very much like Remus. Hope, on the other hand was like Dora herself. Both of them had minimal interest in girly things like make-up, too loud to be part of a group of dainty girls but could be very feminine when they wanted to be.

"So…" Dora slid into Dany's recently vacated seat, "James?"

Hope chewed on her lower lip, a sure sign of feign nonchalance, "what about him?"

Dora smiled, reminded that this was how she acted around when Andromeda questioned her about boys. Dora rose and sat down beside Hope on the couch, "you know what your mum is asking," She placed a hand on Hope's restless leg, "Louis?"

Hope looked up to meet her mother's eye, "I don't know mum," she sighed. It was been 2 years since the two boys relentlessly wooed her, asking her out at every chance they got, trying to impress her and win her over, "we're best mates, I don't know where that came from mum," Her brows were knotted together and for a moment, Dora was reminded of Charlie.

"I know how you feel, my dear," Dora sighed, sinking back into her seat.

"You do?" Hope sat up, her eyes widened. She had always thought her parents were meant to be together and have always been together. The way they looked at each other at home, it was like they have always and will always love each other. The way they moved, shifting when the other shifted. Hope just couldn't imagine one of her parents without the other. It has never occurred to her that her mum has had someone, "who is it?"

"Your uncle Charlie," Dora muttered but Hope was sharp and caught on. The girl practically jumped out of her seat, stopped only by Dora's hand on her thigh. Nonetheless, Hope turned to Dora and her jaw dropped.

"I always thought he looked at you funny!" Hope said loudly and it made Dora cringed, glancing up the stairs. Charlie was just upstairs. He had returned from Romania for Teddy and Victoire's wedding, or so he says. Dora had often caught him staring at her in a daze from across the room during family gatherings but she dismissed it as her imagination. It has been over 20 years since she married Remus, surely Charlie wouldn't still be- "Mum!" Hope's whine broke her train of thoughts.

"What?" Dora blinked.

"Tell me about it!" Hope pouted, tugging on her mum's arm.

Dora sighed, "it's nothing. Just high school romance, which wasn't even romance. It was just Charlie… and me," she finished lamely.

"So Uncle Charlie was in love with you?" Hope asked, beyond interested.

"No!" Dora frowned. At Hope's raised brow, she sighed, "yes but… I guess,"

"So he loved you but you didn't love him?"

Dora shrugged, "he just tried to build it up during school and when we left, I wanted to be an auror while your uncle Charlie wanted to be a dragon trainer at Romania. So we separated and by the time he came back to profess his love, I was very in love with your father,"

Hope nodded knowingly as she mulled over what she was told.

"So… James and Louis?" Dora nudged her daughter teasingly, "which do you love?"

Hope sighed, "umm…. Neither,"

Dora wanted to wait it out and know waiting would work on most of her kids but her patience wore thin pretty quickly, she's not Remus after all, "come on, tell mummy what you're thinking,"

Hope hesitated, glancing sideways at her mum before speaking, "I don't know if this is love. How do you know?"

Dora sat back and thought about it, "I don't know, Hope. I just love your father with all my heart," Hope sat back and sighed, "you'll always think of him, for him. You want to be with him for the rest of your life,"

Dora watched as her daughter chew on her lower lip, a nervous habit Dora knew she herself had.

Smiling, Dora patted her daughter's leg, "think on it, Hope." With that, she rose, wanting to go up to see how Victoire's preparations were going. Hope nodded absentmindedly, staring at the carpet. Dora chuckled at the innocence of young love as she walked up the steps. She swallowed a cry of shock as she bumped into someone on the stairs. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist to prevent her from rolling back down the steps.

"Thanks…" Dora's sigh of relief died down as she found herself face to face with familiar warm brown eyes and freckled cheeks.

* * *

Lyall whistled from his perch at the head of Teddy's bed.

"Get off my bed," Teddy snapped as he fussed with the cuffs of his shirt, "Dad, Tory, how does it look?" He turned.

Remus was sitting in a chair when Teddy asked. He gingerly stood, feeling a little stiff around the knees. The full moon was approaching and his joints were sore and slightly swollen but Remus was determined to not let the full moon ruin his son's wedding day and he had politely but firmly refused Teddy's offer to delay the wedding for his father.

Alastor rolled his eyes at Lyall who lounged on Teddy's bed, "You look great," Alastor appraised and nodded.

"Dad?" Teddy asked, feeling like a small boy again as Remus stepped up to Teddy, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Teddy tried to swallow a lump in his throat as Remus patted down his son's suit.

"You look ready," Remus smiled, his eyes shone with pride. Teddy grinned. The last time he had seen his dad so proud, he had earned his licence as a healer. Remus had been a little put out that Teddy wanted to be a healer, knowing that his sweet son had taken up the job so that he can provide much needed care for his dad who Teddy saw get weaker and weaker as the years go by; being a werewolf taking its toll on his body. But when Remus saw Teddy receive the certificate of graduation from the healers trainee course, his pride for his son overrode his ego.

That was 4 years ago and since then, Teddy had worked his way up the ranks of healers and has gotten much better at healers' magic.

Lyall followed in his mother's footsteps and decided to be an Auror at the end of his 6th year. Upon discovering the requirements from his mother, the head auror herself, Lyall spent the last year in Hogwarts working his grades up to that which is considered good even for an Auror candidate. He was accepted into the programme and is still under training. Next year would be his last year in the training programme. Despite his mother being the head auror, Lyall had it tougher than most trainees. Dora might be a soft and loving mother to her kids but when it came to matters at the Auror Office, Lyall realised why his mother was made head auror and still held the post till today.

Lyall cleared his throat and stood from the bed, "I'll be downstairs grabbing some chocolate," He muttered before he dragged Tory up and out of the room. Teddy and Remus chuckled at Lyall's lack of subtlety but was thankful nonetheless for his sensitivity.

"Dad," Teddy mumbled as he slowly and subtlely walked Remus back to sitting down on the chair, "what if I'm not ready…to be a husband?"

Remus sank into the chair gratefully before replying, "I don't think I ever felt ready to be a husband much less a father," He sighed.

"But you do so well with mum and all of us," Teddy leant on the table by his hip.

"If there's something your mother taught me, is to love your wife and stay by your wife no matter what happens," Remus smiled fondly as he brought up his lovely wife.

Teddy smiled, "I do love Victoire,"

"But sometimes you wonder if that's enough for her," Remus mumbled. Teddy was more like him than he cared to admit and he's finally seeing it.

Teddy nodded, crossing his arms, a sign that he was nervous.

"Take this from your old dad, Teddy," Remus stood and held his son's face in his hands, tilting his face up so their eyes met, "it is enough. Love your wife with all your heart from this day on and that will bring you through the darkest days,"

"Love will find a way," Teddy mumbled.

"Yes," Remus nodded, "who said that?"

"Mum," Teddy chuckled.

* * *

"Tonks," Charlie smiled warmly but Dora was flustered, recalling the conversation she was having with Hope just moments ago. _I always thought he looked at you funny._

"Charlie," she hated how her voice cracked and how she refused to meet his eye. His hand over her wrist was burning. For goodness sake, she's 46 years old not 16!

"How have you been? I haven't had the honoured of catching up with Head Auror Tonks since… I don't remember," Charlie chuckled nervously.

Dora forced a smile to her lips, her eyes meeting his, "I've been good,"

"Better than I'd expect after…what 7 kids?" Charlie teased.

Dora scowled, "I've had 5 and childbirth was murder," She punched Charlie's broad muscled shoulder viciously. He exaggerated his pain and his hand was still firm around her wrist.

"So I've heard," Charlie grinned but it quickly faded away when Dora raised a brow. His eyes dropped from hers and he licked his lips, "from mum's letters. I heard the twins were particularly tricky," He sniffed and Dora nodded, planning her subtle interrogation of Molly later at the wedding about the contents of the letters with her second son, "you're still so beautiful," Charlie mumbled, his eyes dropping to the dress she donned for the occasion.

Dora was wearing a blue dress that left little for the imagination. Her back was entirely bare all the way past her lower back and the neckline dropped lower than Remus would've liked to see on his wife in public, "Thank you, the dress matches Remus' eyes," something flashed in Charlie's eyes at the mention of her husband but Dora ignored it, "I'll see you at the wedding, Char. I gotta check on Victoire," She flashed him a quick smile before angling her way past him on the stairs. Thankfully, he let go of her wrist, nodding as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Dany smiled as she bent over to greet her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hope engulfed her dad in a gentler hug than she normally would, conscious of his sore state around this time of the month. Both of them planted themselves in the chairs at the same table beside their two brothers. Remus looked up and smiled as his wife approached and stood between his legs, leaning over to give him a kiss hello. He placed his hands on her hips, his lips lingering on hers.

"How are you surviving the morning without your wife?" Dora smiled against his lips.

"Terribly," Remus chuckled. Around the table, Lyall feign a gag, Hope smacked him soundly upside the head, Dany and Tory smiled at their parents. They were terrible at being inconspicuous in their show of affection for each other for as long as the children could remember. Teddy laughed as he approached a daily scene in the Lupin family.

"Watch and learn, brother," Lyall smirked, "that'll be you soon, lorded over by Victoire,"

"I doubt it's as bad as you make it sound," Teddy shot back.

Dora turned to Remus, cupping his face in her hands, "is it that bad?" she sat gently on his thigh, mindfully keeping most of her weight off his leg.

Remus shook his head quickly but silently, his eyes watching her exaggeratingly docile. Dora laughed, slapping his chest.

"You look dashing," Dora stood and went to her son, proud.

"Thanks mum," Teddy blushed as Dora kissed his cheek soundly.

Dora smoothened the non-existent folds of her son's suit and straightened his bow tie, "Remember this-"

"Love will find a way," Teddy said with her and Dora paused before chuckling, shoving her son gently, "Dad practically said the same thing," he smiled.

"Then you know it's true," Dora grinned.

"Always one to preach!"

The Lupins turned to see Sirius Black walking to them, a glass of wine already in his hand.

Dora rolled her eyes as Sirius draped an arm around her waist. Remus eyed his hand, knowing Dora's back was all bare down to her lower back, and growled at Sirius, "hands off,"

Sirius raised both brows and raised both hands innocently in the air, "always possessive around that time of the month eh Moony but for Merlin's sake this is my little cousin!"

Remus growled, "I wouldn't put any women pass you,"

Sirius exaggerated his bow, "the famous Sirius Black, I am deeply honoured,"

"Alright, uncle Padfoot, stop teasing my dad," Teddy laughed.

Sirius turned to Teddy, "aren't you looking absolutely neat for the occasion!" He slung his arm over Teddy's shoulder, "did you know your first word was me?" Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius did like that story told.

* * *

"What's going on in that brilliant mind?" Dora asked, her hand on Teddy's shoulder and another in his hand. Her son had politely asked to dance with his mother after the first dance with his new wife and Dora was chuffed but she knew he wanted to talk to her as well.

Teddy looked down for a moment, his cheeks were flushed from the drinks during the wedding, "Thank you mum,"

Dora raised her brows, "you're welcome Teddy but whatever for?"

"For everything that you did for us," Dora was sure she heard a sniffle but couldn't be sure as Teddy smiled at her, "I know that at the beginning when you had me, Dad wasn't easy, life in general wasn't. And I came along, right in the middle of the war. So thank you for holding on to everything and now… me, Lyall, Tory, Hope and Dany have an amazing father that we're all proud of. You made us, put us all together and kept us together," Dora made to interrupt but Teddy stopped her with a look and he continued, "I know each one of us has our quirks and times when we are spoilt rotten but you've always been there and been that mother whom we can always share a laugh with, beat us into shape when we stray and at the end of the day, love us so very much no matter what we did. Dad's right, you do have a big, kind and loving heart. It's almost unbelievable," Teddy muttered the last part before continuing, "but at the end of the day, thank you for showing me what love should be like,"

Dora had tears in her eyes, "you're my first born, Teddy," Teddy smiled, pulling her in for a hug as they danced slowly to the music.

"I love you mum," Teddy pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I will always love you, Teddy," Dora sniffed, "see now you've gone and made your mum cry," she said thickly. Teddy laughed.

Remus watched with a smile from his seat as his wife danced with Teddy, sobbing into his suit for a second before collecting herself. Then she was stolen from Teddy by Lyall while Teddy danced with Dany. Remus felt a flash of bitterness and he looked down at himself, old, tattered and weak, too frail to even ask his wife for a dance. He sighed and looked up to see that Lyall and Dora was approached by Charlie. Charlie was slightly bowed, a hand upturned and offered to her. Remus didn't realise as he gripped the tip of the armrest of his chair so tight his knuckles were white. He watched, surprised as Dora let go of Lyall but declined Charlie, walking his way.

Remus' face automatically brightened into a smile as his beautiful wife approached and took her usual spot between his legs, sitting lightly on his thigh. She smiled at him, taking the hand that was gripping the armrest between both of her, "dance with me?" she asked. Remus felt air rush out of his lungs as he looked into her sincere grey eyes, her love for him overflowing from them.

"Dora, I would love to," He replied softly, "but-" Remus sighed and looked down but before he could, Dora sealed his protests with her lips.

"That's all the reply I need," She whispered as she placed his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. With her forehead resting on his, Dora hummed in tune with the music and Remus smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying this dance with his wife.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! Just in case yall are interested to know, this story is nearing the end!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal of Tory! That's exactly how Hope would be portrayed but as you can probably see in this chapter, Dany's character is slightly more mellowed than feisty. I'm glad you liked the ending! It is so easy to write happy moments between Remus and Tonks :) Thank you once again for the kind review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

September 2021

Dora stirred, yawning. For a moment, she lay there, smiling at the feel of warm duvet over her and the familiar weight of a hand on her hip. She stretched slightly and took the hand from her hip between both of hers as she turned. Remus was sleeping on his side, half of his face buried in her pillow and his fringe over his eyes. Dora chuckled, nudging her husband in his tummy.

He grunted and removed his hand from her hold and placed it over her and onto the other side of her hip, using it as leverage to pull in her into his firm embrace. She laughed, "Remus, you're all over my side of the bed," Remus mumbled an incoherent response, hardly waking as he buried his face into her neck, "Remus," Dora smiled, nudging his forehead with her cheek. He did not respond, "come on, we have to wake up for work," her nudges became more insistent but Remus mumbled and failed to budge, "Rem…" She pushed him but his hold on her hip was firm.

Dora sighed, glancing at the clock by the bed and it showed 0738. They were running late. She reached out for her wand but Remus' hand came up to collect her arm in his embrace as well. This man really _is_ intelligent, she mused _but not intelligent enough._ Dora twisted her hand around and wordlessly, her wand flew into her hand from the bedside table. She felt Remus stiffen against her.

"Rem… last chance," She smirked.

"No…" He mumbled, his face still buried in her neck. Dora frowned. Remus hardly refuse to get out of bed. She tilted her head and pressed her cheek to his forehead but he wasn't running a fever.

"Remus, are you okay?" She whispered, putting her wand away, getting concerned.

Remus mumbled an affirmatively, "jusalillonger,"

Dora rolled her eyes but can't help as a smile crept on her lips, "Remus, come on. I'll be late for work and you'll be late for work and-"

"I'm not going to work," Remus unburied his face and said, his eyes half closed.

Dora watched her husband's certainty with an amused smile, "you're a teacher, you don't take leave off of work,"

"Well, I am," he replied, deadpanned.

"Remus…what are you-" Dora sighed but before she know it, Remus sat up and turned away from her for a moment before turning back to her with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday my love," Remus smiled, his eyes still half closed and his hair a magnificent mess but Dora sat up, her mouth agape.

"Is it really?" Dora's eyes widened as she took in the expanse of red roses before her, "what am I now? Like 48?" She groaned and Remus watched, amused, as his beautiful wife lay back on the bed with a depressing thump. He placed the roses at the bedside table and lay on his side beside her, propping his head up with his arm.

"Dora my sweetheart, I'm 61," Remus gently pushed her beautiful pink hair from her eyes, his eyes lingering on her pouted lips.

Dora smiled sheepishly, "and I still love you," her arms circled his neck and she pulled him in for a deep kiss, "so much,"

Remus chuckled, "20 years and I still don't understand how you can find it in yourself to love such an old werewolf,"

Dora rolled her eyes, "at least you left out the 'poor' this time," she kissed him on his nose, "I just hope you would love yourself like you love me,"

"I'm trying, Dora," Remus averted her eyes, "but I just...don't deserve you-"

"Rubbish," she chided softly, "you do deserve me, in every way. Even my clumsiness and lack of know-how with household-y spells," Remus laughed but Dora suddenly sat up, startling Remus, "shite! I'm so late for work! And you too!" She jolted out of bed, dragging her husband but Remus sat back and Dora felt a whiplash as he pulled her back into his arm.

"Forgive me Dora but I took the day off for you and for myself as well," Remus whispered into her ear, his arms around her waist.

Dora laughed for a moment but when she glanced at Remus' lack of that mischievious smirk, her laughter turned to that of disbelief, "Remus-" she spoke but to her surprise, Remus stood and swooped her into his arms as he began his march to the bathroom.

"Harry promised he would handle everything and he said and I quote that we are 'to have a good time'," Remus said.

Dora laughed, "and McGonagall?"

"She had to comply or risk losing her defence against the dark arts teacher," Remus paused at the door, watching her unblinkingly and unsmiling, being utmost serious, "it's an important event, the day of my wife's birth, 48 years ago," Remus announced. Dora laughed and slapped him, hard on his chest. Remus winced, knowing his wife, the head auror, it is only understandable that her slaps, even joking ones, stung.

"Trust you to threaten your boss like that," Dora chided gently and she rested her head on Remus' bare shoulder as the door to the bathroom swung open to revealed the bath already running with steam and bubbles in it.

"Anything for my wife," Remus kissed her on the top of her head, "even if you are 48-" Dora's hand flew to the back of his head and she drew him in for a hard kiss. He winced.

"Stop mentioning the age for the rest of the day or else," Dora said to his lips and Remus gulped, knowing his wife would make good on that threat, "well, we have the whole house and the whole day to ourselves," she smirked.

Remus failed to suppress a smile as he set his wife back on her feet in the bathroom, hyper aware of her hands on his bare chest.

"Well," Dora started. Remus watched with a flush rising up to his face from his chest, as his wife's eyes ran over his bare upper body, her tongue moistening her lips, "I think I could come up with a couple of benefits to have a werewolf for a husband," Dora's hands took in the contours of his lightly toned chest before slowly progressing down his torso to his stomach.

"Dora…" Remus mumbled and her hands stopped just short on the band of his pajamas pants and she looked up at him curiously, "today is about you,"

Dora looked amused, "this is about me," and she progressed to pull his pants down. Remus backed away and sat down sat on the edge of the bath tub, watching as Dora found her usual spot between his legs as she pulled his oversized t-shirt over her head and throwing it into the basket under the sink. Remus failed to swallow the lump in his throat as Dora proceeded to remove her pajamas pants, "let's have a little fun, shall we?" she placed her hands on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes. Her nose twitched as she morphed, the years of experience making her better at it. Teddy's face still scrunched up when he morphed his body.

Remus glanced over her body to see her stretchmarks disappearing. His mouth went dry as her loose skin tightened up and the long scar over her tummy disappeared to reveal smooth alabaster skin. Her breasts grew smaller and firmed up as did her bum. He looked up at her face to see her hair turn bubblegum pink and the laugh lines lightened. Her eyebags disappeared and the faint signs of creases at the corner of her eyes disappeared. Remus gulped, she's beautiful.

"Dora…" He muttered, pointedly averting his eyes from her naked body but Dora was having none of that as she held his face in her hands, tilting his face up as she took a step closer to him between his legs.

"Well?" Dora smirked. Remus glanced and knew it was her body, when they married, when she was 24. He remember it vividly from the time he first made love to her. She guided his hands and placed one on her hip, his fingers grazing her bum and another on her breast.

"I feel like I'm cheating on my wife," Remus muttered. Dora's laughter startled him. She leaned forward and took his lips on hers and he forgot his reservations. With a light push, Dora urged him into the tub and he obliged, his mouth dry as he watched her step into the bath with him, lowering herself over him. Remus wanted to object but could hardly find his voice.

* * *

Dora smirked as she tugged Remus back to the bedroom after helping him dry off with a towel even if she could just siphoned the water off his skin with wandless magic. Her husband was awfully quiet and painfully shy.

"Remus," Dora pushed him to sit on the bed gently and he did. She sat on his lap, pressing her forehead to his, "talk to me," she guided his hand onto her gently.

"I love you," Remus muttered, his hand seemingly frozen on her body, "My darling Dora, you make it seem like it's my birthday,"

Dora laughed, "believe me, I have just as much as fun as you do. So loosen up," she attempted to knead the tension out of his shoulder.

"Morph back sweetheart," Remus said and Dora paused before obliging. Remus felt the transformation and he smiled when she was done, her face hidden in his neck. He pressed a firm kiss on her bare and more rounded shoulder. Her body was plumper and stretch marks littered her skin. But she was lightly muscled, as required by her job, "you're beautiful just as you are," he told her as he lay her back on the bed and returned the favour.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dora asked curiously from the bed as she watched her husband rummage into their wardrobe.

"May I pick out your clothes?" Remus asked politely, ignoring her previous question. Dora hesitated and after locking eyes with Remus and seeing his resolution not to tell her, she pursed her lips and nodded. He began looking around and pulled out her light blue flowery dress that hugs her torso modestly and flares out around her bottom comfortably. Remus appraised the dress critically before turning to Dora almost shyly as he held it out to her.

Dora smirked, sitting up from the bed and letting the duvet fall around her as she walked, naked, to Remus, taking the dress from him.

They got dressed swiftly and they walked down and out of the house. Remus was wearing a simple black tee that Dora bought for him last Christmas. It was slightly too fitting for Remus' preference but Dora liked it on him and it is her birthday after all. Remus offered her a hand and Dora took it, smiling.

Remus apparated and they appeared on the countryside. Dora frowned, "isn't this the burrow?" Remus nodded and pulled her into the house.

"Hello Remus! Aren't you two bright and early?" Molly greeted cheerfully. The matriarch of the Weasley clan had a whole head of silver and was looking more wrinkly as the years went by but the twinkle in her eyes were brighter than ever and her laugh lines deeper with the ever growing clan of grandchildren surrounding her.

"Good morning Molly," Remus graciously accepted her hug and went to the kitchen as Molly engulfed Dora into a hug as well.

"Happy birthday Nymphadora," Molly said and when they pulled apart, her eyes were watery.

Dora crinkled her nose in disgust at her name but smiled and thanked Molly all the same. Remus emerged from the kitchen and in his hand was a large picnic basket.

"All set," Remus smiled, "thank you so much Molly,"

Molly hustled them out of the house, "oh don't mention it Remus, you made it all yourself anyway, my house is merely a place for you to hide them all. Go on and enjoy yourselves!" The couple threw a grateful smile to the matriarch and Remus offered his hand to his wife once more.

Dora frowned suspiciously but took his hand nonetheless. Remus apparated and in a blink of an eye, they appeared by a lake and all around them were grassy hills and trees. It was nature for miles and more peaceful than Dora has felt for, easily, years. She closed her eyes, revelling as the calming cool wind swept through her bubblegum pink hair.

"Come here, Dora," Remus called softly. Dora turned to see that her sweet husband has been a dear, laying out the picnic mat and the picnic basket was open. Half of the mat was littered with mouth watering food; chocolate cheese cake, treacle tart, chocolate gateau, lemon drizzle cake, rhubarb crumble with custard and some chocolate cookies to top it off. In the picnic basket, there were two bottle of butterbeer sticking out the top.

"Remus… did you make all these?" Her mouth hung open in amazement.

Remus looked down, bashful, "well… I ended work early the past few days and dropped by Molly to bake, I didn't want you coming in early from work to spoil the surprise. Besides, I had help from Molly," He babbled. Dora smiled, kneeling on the mat in front of Remus and taking his face in her hands as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Stop babbling you lovely man," she chuckled, "just judging by how this day has been going, I know my decision to marry you and having make love to you perpetually at least once everyday for the first 10 years we were married was more than worth it, although exhausting, considering my day job," Remus was turning bright crimson but Dora ignored it and planted her bum down on the picnic mat to eye the food in awe.

"And to think this is barely half of my plans…" Remus mumbled as Dora reached for her husband's hand, rather than a tart like what Remus thought. Dora pulled him closer and straddled him.

"Remus, are you alright?" She asked earnestly and Remus blinked, surprised by her question.

"What?" He frowned, confused, "I can't give my wife a surprise?"

Dora laughed, "of course you can, silly," she held his face in her hands gently, "but why, this? All of a sudden. I'm turning 48, Remus and you act like I'm turning 21 or something significant-"

"Well…" His hand came up to run through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "I figured since the kids are at school and at work… I know this came 7 years too late, since our youngest attended Hogwarts but I figured this is a good time, when worrying about our children is far away from our minds…"

Dora smiled, "I can't remember the last time we didn't talk about our children when we're together,"

"They grew up," Remus returned the smile, picking up slice of treacle tart and feeding it to Dora. She took a bite pensively and nodded her approval and, to Remus' disdain, surprise. The moment she swallowed the treacle tart, Remus was rewarded with a firm and passionate kiss, his wife tasting acutely like treacle tart.

"Oh merlin, how can you think I would not want to marry you when you make love and desserts like you do…," Dora muttered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Dora…" she pulled back to look at him questioningly, "do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Dora paused before she laughed, "of course I do… you promised me three requests and I used the first one to seduce you," her tongue flicked across her teeth and Remus felt a ridiculous blush warm his cheeks, "I've never kissed before but you, Remus Lupin, lived up to a young woman's expectation of a kiss,"

Remus stared, "you've never kissed…?"

Dora scoffed, "no, Merlin who did you think I was? An easy woman?"

The grass suddenly seemed very interesting to Remus, "no, not easy, sweetheart but… adventurous maybe, in Hogwarts…"

"With whom?" Dora narrowed her eyes, her hands on her husband's chest. He was pointedly averting her gaze.

"Charlie," Remus mumbled.

Dora's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes, "you silly jealous man," Remus was looking rightfully ashamed, "well… at that time, you didn't look like you enjoyed it as much as I did,"

"I enjoyed it well enough, Dora, let me assure you," Remus mumbled, a blush peeping over the top of his shirt.

Dora smirked, "is that so? You were bordering on celibate at that point weren't you?" she teased, "you practically fled the room!" Remus regarded his wife for a measured moment before he abruptly pushed her off him by her hips and pushed her onto the mat under him, as he lay over her. Remus knows full well if Dora did not allow this, he probably would not be able to pin his wife down but since she allowed it, Remus decided to make the best of it.

"Dora, my love, you're the most beautiful, considerate, kind, capable, sweet and loving wife in this world, more than I deserve truthfully," Dora watched Remus unblinkingly as Remus gazed down at her, singing her praises in his soothing velvet voice, "Thank you, for promising yourself to me from the first day, till your last day. It has been 26 years and I love you," Dora felt a lump form in her throat and tears filling her eyes, "Dora, I will always love you,"

* * *

They stayed there, watching the sunset in each other arms before they packed and headed for home. Dora stretched as she got home, collapsing into the couch, revelling in the feeling of home but Remus was barely done with her birthday. She found herself hoisted over his shoulder and carried all the way to the bedroom where Remus proceeded to change to shirt, pants and a formal suit over it. Upon Remus' prompting, Dora changed into a formal dress she wore to the annual Ministry ball.

Her dress was an elegant black that Remus convinced her to buy. It reaches down to the floor and hugs her body comfortably. Over her collar bone and arms, right down to the middle of her forearm, was black elegant lace. Dora crinkled her nose at how Black it was but Remus thought she looked beautiful and Dora started looking at it in a different light as well.

"Come here beautiful," Remus offered her an arm on the outskirts of their house. Dora hugged his arm to her, feeling the squeeze of apparition. She was absolutely surprised as Remus led her into a posh muggle restaurant, told the waiter his name and they both followed the waiter to a warm and quiet corner in the restaurant with a vase of roses and a candle on the table. Remus let go of her hand then, pulling out the chair for her.

"Remus…" Dora sat down and watched her husband round the table to take a seat opposite her. He pulled in his chair and took both his wife's hands in his over the table, "I know you're uncomfortable in muggle areas…you didn't have to do this," she glanced to the side to see a muggle couple staring at her husband's scars, as they always did.

Remus smiled, his eyes fixed on his wife, "you deserved to be taken out for dinner," he replied simply, "I know it's a little late-"

"No it's not," she corrected hurriedly, "and I don't need this, Remus. A simple dinner at home with you would have sufficed…"

"I know, you're sweet that way," Remus said, "but I want this day to be special for you," Dora smiled, "Alright, enough of that. Are you hungry?"

Dora laughed, "I'm not a pig, Rem. You fed me just an hour ago,"

"I guessed it," Remus smirked and a rare marauder sparkle lit his blue eyes. He raised his hand and Dora turned to see the waiter pushing cart and on it, was a chocolate cake. Dora laughed as Remus started singing her a birthday song. The waiter sang as well, accompanied by 4 other waiters and waitresses, wearing party masks and hats. Dora blushed as the birthday song ended and Remus stood, kissing her on her lips gently.

"Thank you, all of you so much," Dora smiled at the waiter who was pushing the cart.

"Don't mention it, Mrs Lupin," the waiter grinned and his face scrunched up. Before Dora know it, she was looking at the face of her first son.

"Teddy?" Dora gaped, standing mechanically to accept a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her oldest son. Teddy's hair was his natural brown and his eyes morphed blue. An accomplished healer and now, the husband of a very pregnant wife, Dora hardly saw her first born son. She was ecstatic he was here.

"Happy birthday mum," Teddy said to her ear before releasing her and turning to the other waiter and waitresses. They removed their masks to reveal the grinning faces of her children.

"Happy birthday mum," there was a chorus of wishes and Hope hugged her mother firmly. Hope, the Lupins' first daughter, enrolled in Auror training the moment she graduated from Hogwarts with stellar grades and Dora could not be prouder of the Hufflepuff, whose temperament most resembles her own. Hope's honey brown locks were tied up into a hasty ponytail, her heart shaped face tired but flushed with excitement of springing the surprise.

"Tired?" Dora tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hope was training under Harry and Dora had told Harry multiple times not to show Hope mercy just because she was the head auror's daughter.

Hope grinned, "all in the name of getting better,"

Lyall shoved her away playfully and enveloped his mother into a fierce hug, pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips before he grinned, "did you have fun with dad? Dad's been planning this for months!" Dora looked at her nosy son reproachfully. Her second son's thick black hair was windswept and his bright blue eyes stark against his pale skin. He looked like a split image of his father, save the black hair. He was the only Slytherin in the family and now a, recently, fully fletched auror. Although mischievous and loud, his parents could not be prouder.

Alastor spoke up, "that's none of your nosy business. Happy birthday mum," he smiled. Dora pressed a kiss to Alastor's forehead. Being Hope's twin, he had the exact same honey brown locks that was short, almost cropped on his head. He had stormy grey eyes and had always been quiet but intelligent, inheriting his father's disposition. Alastor went on, after graduating Hogwarts, to join the ministry as an Unspeakable. Being the studious student that he was, Alastor applied and was offered the job almost instantly.

"Hey, I know I'm born last but it doesn't mean I should be last in everything!" They turned and the last waitress removed her party mask. It was Danielle Dora Lupin, the youngest of the Lupins. She looked the typical Black with long thick black hair, high cheekbones and grey eyes. Like her oldest brother, she was a metamorphmagus but normally looks every inch like herself, not liking to flaunt her natural born talent, "I love you, mum," Dany smiled, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Dany?" Dora gaped, "shouldn't you be at school?"

Dany grinned, "Well…I asked the head of my house and of course he'd excuse me for the night," Remus smirked when Dora glanced to him, the 'head of Gryffindor', as mentioned, rolling her eyes at him, "so here I am and happy birthday mumma,"

* * *

"What did I do to deserve you?" Dora blurted as Remus led her to the apparition point. Teddy had gone back to Victoire, Dany back to Hogwarts and Hope, Alastor and Lyall back to their respective flats. Dora had looked back at her children to catch Lyall's wink at her. She chuckled, shaking her head at her son's antic.

"You love me," Remus replied simply, turning to her. Dora stared, surprised. In all their years of being together, she hardly, if ever, saw Remus so confident about their relationship or with himself. Laughing and nodding in agreement, she allowed Remus to draw her in for a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

"I do, so very much. Home now?" she slung her arm through his.

"One more stop," Remus said, "I have a promise to keep," Dora raised a brow but readied for the squeeze of apparition and when she opened her eyes, the narrow block of Grimmauld Place was before her, "come on," Remus hardly missed a beat as he walked up to the door and let himself in, "Sirius!"

"Up here!" Sirius hollered back. Remus smiled back to Dora's confused expression as he led her towards her cousin's voice. They went straight to the door of the room Sirius' voice was from and Remus gestured her forward. Dora raised a brow but opened the door; she doubt both of them would have the rationality not to spring a surprise attack on the Head auror, "Happy Birthday!" Sirius' loud shout made her cringe and she winced as muggle poppers levitated overhead magically popped over her.

Dora looked up and her cousin was standing in the middle of the room that was littered with countless colourful balloons that even lined the ceiling of the room. Behind Sirius, a banner was put up and it read 'Happy Birthday to the Wife of the Lucky Bastard!' Dora laughed, clutching her stomach as tears threatened to fall.

Remus didn't look in the least amused, staring straight at Sirius, his face straight.

"What?" Sirius snapped, "lighten up Moony," and that only made Dora laugh harder, "look, it's her birthday and your wife looks happy enough," Remus glanced at Dora and despite himself, he cracked a small smile at his wife.

* * *

They had returned home from Sirius' well past midnight and the couple bathed and Remus told her he would wait for her in bed as she washed up at the sink but when Dora made to climb into bed, she noticed her husband was asleep. She smiled and crawled into bed beside him, gazing at him.

Remus is absolutely handsome. With every day that passed that Dora spent being his wife, he only looked more handsome and charming than she remembered him being on the first day she stumbled into Grimmauld Place. But she knew it was never easy. He could be stubborn, painfully unaware and even oblivious. Remus often fell asleep when he promised to stay up to listen to her rant or to wait for her, like tonight. Every time he read, Dora could be sure he would not be listening to a word she says and yet he would insist he was listening. But Dora knew, he was only stubborn on matters he knew would be best for their family. He was only unaware of his goodness with all of her in the forefront of his mind. He was oblivious because he was too busy giving to receive from others. He fell asleep due to fatigue from a day of work and worrying about everyone but himself. He insists he was listening because he was. She was his biggest distraction and he'd never let himself miss anything with her; every smile and every tear.

He loved her. She was reminded every time he gazed lovingly at her; making her blush.

"You were wrong, Remus. There is nothing I did more right in my life than choosing to marry you. No one could have loved me better than you did; no one," She whispered, "Thank you for loving me. You seem to always have a problem believing it but," she pressed a kiss to his forehead after gently pushing his fringe aside, "I love you. I always will,"

* * *

A/N: An extra long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this! Do leave me a review about this!

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!

Angel: Thanks for the lovely review!

Lupinfamily4ever: Yeah, I thought Dora deserves some mother-daughter time! I'm glad the Charlie thing wasn't too boring or cheesy. Yes! Me too. Remus always seemed to me like the guy who is not overly possessive until his wolfish side came to the surface. I'm glad you like the ending, I love it too! Thanks so much for the compliment! The end is soon and you'll see where the ending is heading towards by the next chapter or so!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next day

"I expect the essay to be on my desk by the start of the next lesson and that would be all for today," Remus said to the class, his voice clear and his lesson notes that he prepared the night before in his hand. His class of first years groaned at the work but Remus smiled and ignored them.

The class started packing up and there was the sound of the scrapping of chairs as the students stood to leave, "bye Professor Lupin!" some students greeted before leaving the classroom. Remus smiled and nodded as he packed up his desk.

"Professor," Remus turned as he heard a mumble behind him. A young first year Gryffindor stood behind him with his head hung.

"Yes Justin?" Remus smiled, bending over to meet the student's eye.

"I- I don't know how to- how to…" He hesitated, glancing at Remus.

"To complete the essay?" Remus prompted and Justin hastily nodded. He was a muggle-born but he was always diligent with his work, "Meet me during lunch and we'll discuss it together?"

"T-thank you!" Justin said hurriedly.

Remus straightened out, patting his shoulder, "no problem, run along and grab something to eat, I'll be waiting in my office for you," Justin smiled and nodded before he turned, grabbed his bag from the floor at his feet and rushed out of the classroom.

Grabbing his lesson plans, Remus walked up the stairs and into his office. On the window sill, he saw a familiar owl from the Aurors' office. A smile unwittingly graced his lips. He raised an arm and the owl flew over to him. Remus walked to the table and sat down as he rewarded the owl for its long flight with some snacks. The owl eagerly gobbled up the snacks happily while stretching out its leg with the note.

Remus took it and the owl flew back to stand on the window sill.

 _Remus,_

 _I miss you_

 _Love,  
Your wife_

He smiled. Remus reached for his quill but paused. Instead, he placed the note on the table and took out his wand from the inside of his coat. The owl hooted, seemingly understanding that it was not needed to convey the reply and took off. Taking a deep breath, Remus smiled and waved his wand. He watched as a white smoke materialised from the tip of his wand, turning into a magnificent wolf. _I've not seen you for a while._ Remus thought. In fact, he haven't seen his wolf patronus since he first succeeded in producing a patronus and knew it was a wolf. He had always detested it, himself.

"I miss you as well. Have a good day at work. I love you. I'll see you very soon," Remus whispered and watched as the wolf glanced back at him before disappearing with the message. He could only imagine Dora's elation when she saw it, his only regret being not being present to witness her joy.

* * *

"I just might put myself on this case," Dora mumbled to Harry sitting opposite her as she flipped through the case file.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "they'll get better at this. Besides, put Ron on the case if you're worried. The case with the old lady is closing, save for the paperwork,"

"And allow Ron to happily shove the paperwork into the hands of a poor trainee?" Dora smirked as she picked up the quill to sign at the bottom of the page.

"He'll be eternally grateful for that," Harry mused and Dora mocked a sigh, shaking her head in disapproval although she empathised with the pain of paperwork for Aurors.

A burst of white light made her drop the quill and swap it for a wand. A patronus wolf stood at the tip of her wand, sitting on its hunches as it looked up at her. She frowned, not recognising the wolf. The wolf looked at Harry almost pointedly; indicative of a private message.

Dora turned to Harry to see him stowing away his wand. He stood with a meaningful twinkle in his green eyes as he nodded and left. The door closed behind Harry before the wolf turned to her and open its mouth. Remus' voice came pouring out and Dora's jaw dropped. Her fingers reaching for the wolf. The message ended as her fingers touched the snout of the wolf and the patronus disappeared.

"Oh Remus," Dora smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. So this is what it took to get into the thick skull of Remus Lupin. 25 years of marriage and daily assurance of love every night, for him to learn to love himself. If she could do it all over again, Dora knew in her gut she would choose this all the same.

Smiling, she turned back to the paperwork, picking up the quill. She signed at the bottom of the page and placed the file at the tip of her desk before starting on the next. Her job was a combination of paperwork, meetings and planning but Dora had insisted on her involvement in raids or even regular patrols. So in these times, it was not a queer sight to see the head auror leading raids alongside trainee aurors on a daily basis.

She was on her last paperwork, bouncing her leg in anticipating of being out on patrol rather than sitting at a desk but the thought of the meeting that followed after was almost depressing. Dora sighed, this case was getting particularly worrying. It was a cult that was suspected to consist of death eaters fanatics that the aurors had took to address as 'death eaters'. It started as a youth gang of sorts but recently their activities got bolder and a recent raid on one of their safe houses fuelled Dora's worry as they proved to be more dangerous than anticipated.

They lost 2 of the hit-wizards and had an Auror sent to St Mungo in that raid. They were not ready. Recent reports also suggested that there were more of them than they anticipated. Dora chewed on her lip as she frowned. The aurors would have to come down hard on this group before they do something bolder.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted from outside. Dora shot up and she walked out of her office but Harry barged in before she could reach the door. His black hair was stuck up in all directions and he was arranging his askew glasses, "The death eaters are at Hogwarts,"

Dora blanched as she grabbed her Auror coat from the rack by the door. She waved the door to her office shut and locked it wandlessly behind her as she and Harry broke into a run, "Potter, Weasley, Archer, Williams, Sutton, Lupin with me!" She shouted and there was a flurry of activities as the Aurors called flew into action, throwing down their quills and grabbing their coats as they ran after the Head and Deputy Head.

"Tonks, do you have a plan?" Harry mumbled as they marched quickly out of the Auror office.

Dora turned to Harry and he winced. It has been years since he worked with Tonks and he still can't get over the intensely fierce look in her eyes when she was on a mission. She got him trembling with just a look when she brought him out on a dark items store raid while he was still in training, "talk to me Potter," She waved her wand and Harry watched as her wolf patronus dashed past a poor ministry worker who jumped back, startled but dare not make a fuss as he glimpsed a group of Aurors rushing down the corridor.

"There's an emergency message from Hogwarts. The suits of armour have gone hostile and the professors are evacuating the students. The 'death eaters' seem to be there by their description," Harry's voice was tight and strained.

Nodding to the rest of the aurors, they went ahead and began apparating one by one to the grounds of Hogwarts. Dora placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and he turned to face her, "Albus and Lily would be fine,"

"I know Tonks," Harry murmured.

"Potter, look at me," Dora snapped through clenched teeth; an order and Harry snapped to attention, his back straight, eyes up, "I mean it," she stated and Harry nodded. Her lips curved into a hint of a smile before it was gone and Dora was apparating. Harry took a deep breath and followed her.

* * *

"Come in," Remus called as he looked up from marking the third years' assignment about werewolves. He saw Justin poke his head in curiously and blushed when Remus was looking right at him, "come on in Justin, have a seat," Remus gestured to the seat opposite him.

Justin scurried into the room hurriedly and sat down, digging out his quill and parchment. Remus smiled and tented his fingers in front of him on the table after packing aside all the assignments to be marked.

Justin was thinking on a question Remus asked him regarding the essay when a loud crash was heard outside. Justin jumped. Remus frowned but smiled at Justin when he looked to Remus, "stay here alright, probably some mischievious boys in the corridor," Remus smiled as he stood and walked out of his office and out of the classrooms.

He looked out into the corridor but there was no one. Then suddenly a bunch of students ran down the corridor to his left, screaming. Remus frowned and locked the classroom behind him with his wand. He walked quickly towards the crowd of students. He held onto a year four Hufflepuff as she ran past.

"What's happened Rachel?" Remus asked.

The girl was panicked, "Professor, the suits of armour, they're attacking students!" She panted.

Remus frowned but glanced down the corridor the students were coming from, "okay bring the first years back to the common room and stay there okay?" The girl nodded and ran. The last time this happened, it was McGonagall that brought them to life to protect the school during the war.

"Professors, please report to the great hall at once. Students, please return to your dormitories," the Headmistress' voice magically echoed and Remus ran back to his classroom as fast as he could to find the door already blasted open.

"Justin," Remus muttered and ran into the classroom only for the table beside him to explode into chunks of splinters. He glanced up and dove down behind the desks. Glancing out, Remus glimpsed a black cloaked figure on the steps leading up to his office. He quickly ducked behind the desk, cringing as wooden splinters exploded towards him when the chair beside him exploded. Casting a shield charm, Remus deflected the splinters and casted a stunner straight to the attacker.

A series of thumps was heard and Remus peeked out to see the attacker at the bottom of the steps. Remus rose warily, in case the attacker had accomplices. Standing over the attacker who was unmoving, Remus casted the full body bind and silenced the man before crouching over and yanking his hood and mask off his face. It was a young man, no older than Lyall probably. Remus pursed his lips contemplatively.

"Professor," Remus looked up upon hearing Justin's small voice. The first year was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Justin," Remus stepped over the body and walked up to the boy.

"Is the man dead?" Justin asked, his eyes darting behind Remus to the unmoving man.

Remus glanced behind him, "no. He just fainted," Justin looked up at Remus and nodded, "Justin, I need you to go back to your dormitories now,"

The boy nodded, "I heard Professor McGonagall," He mumbled, "is there bad people in the castle?"

"Justin, I don't know but I'll walk you as far as I can, alright? Stay close to me," Remus said and Justin nodded, slipping his hand into Remus', "come on," Remus walked slower than he would have, taking the small boy's stride into account. Justin's gaze lingered on the unmoving body before Remus' squeeze of his hand snapped him out of it and Justin docilely followed Remus.

They turned the corridor of his office and Remus instinctively shot a stunner straight for the black cloaked figure at the end of the next corridor. The figure parried the stunner away with a snarl before he made a mad dash for them, shooting hexes and curses furiously.

"Justin, move," Remus gently nudged the boy to run down another corridor on their right, "I'll be right behind you," he said as he casted a shield charm, feeling 2 hex rebound off the shield. Justin ran and Remus retreated into the corridor backwards, firing curses back the moment there is an opening and the figure hesitated between ducking and casting a shield charm. The curse hit him full in the face and the figure fell back with a thump. Remus hesitated for a moment before running after Justin.

They were inexperienced but seemed powerful and well-schooled in spells. Remus knew from duelling two of them but he didn't know how many of them there were in the castle and Remus had learnt his lesson from the war. The students in Hogwarts did not. Soon, they melded into the crowd of panic as they came to the stairs. Remus entrusted Justin to a sixth year Gryffindor and he ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Potter, Lupin start from the south side. Weasley, Williams secure the north. Sutton with me," Dora said calmly, "I'll send out directions by patronus,"

"Yes Ma'am!" The Aurors split up and Dora glanced at Sutton before walking in the front doors. She'd called for the hit wizards but had no idea how soon they would arrive. She hoped soon, as she opened the doors to see 5 cloaked figure turning to her and Sutton, raising their wands.

"Lupin," One of them snarled and Dora felt a smirk grace her lips. The one who recognised her flicked his wand testily, casting a hex at her. She parried the spell away and fired two more curses back rapidly. He casted a shield frantically while one of the curse hit another man behind him full in the face. He fell to the ground with a cry.

She glimpsed Sutton beside her, taking on two of them. Dora was facing 2 of them herself but she flicked her wand and a curse strayed to the side to nick one of Sutton's opponent in the side. It singed through his black robe and the wizard growled before turning on her, leaving Sutton to face one of them. Dora parried away two curses and ducked down from the third, firing swift leg lockers at two of them and they fell with a shout. The third wizard glanced at his comrades nervously before he turned to face her only to meet her spell in his face. He landed heavily, unmoving.

Dora swiftly walked up to the other two wizards, stunning them. They fell unconscious without much hassle and Dora muttered an incantation to prolong their unconsciousness. She turned then to see Sutton stunning his opponent, who sank to the ground limply.

She nodded stiffly to Sutton in approval and Sutton returned her nod, one filled with gratitude and pride before both aurors turned and ran deeper into the castle. It was chaos. Solid concrete suits of armour were everywhere and so were students. Dora glanced around and blasted a suit of armour into pieces as it cornered a bunch of students looking to be in the younger years.

"Get to the common room!" She shouted to them. They glanced briefly at their telling Maroon robes and ran as instructed, "wands up!" Dora shouted after them before turning to blast an approaching suit of armour. Behind her, Sutton stunned a wizard in black robes with his hood up. Dora rolled her eyes. It was a poor imitation of the death eaters. They weren't nearly as skilled as the aurors although Dora had to give them credit for the intimidating get up of black hooded robes and silver masks.

Dora paled as she turned upon Sutton's shout. A hoard of suit of armours were marching down the stairs, on the heels of students. Muttering, Dora sent 2 patronus on their way and ran towards the fray. She blasted the front row of the suit of armour from where she was, quickly casting a shield charm over the back of the group of students who were running from the suit of armour.

A scream made Dora turn and dementors were seen flooding into the castle. She cursed. Dementors were forbidden creatures to harbour as decreeded by Kingsley as soon as the second wizarding war ended. There were little of them left and it was no coincidence that they were here now.

 _Expecto patronum._

Dora watched as her wolf and Sutton's porcupine rose above the crowd, protecting. Keeping it in the back of her mind, she turned and blasted at the hoard of armours that were swiftly pushing them back, more than she'd like.

"Tonks!" Dora turned upon hearing Ron's call. She glimpsed Ron and Williams running down from her left. She'd called for more reinforcement in her area of the castle with strict instructions to only come if their side of the castle has been secured. Evidently, Ron's presence indicated that the North of the castle was safe and that was good news amidst the string of bad news she'd had so far.

"The stairs!" She pointed and she watched them fire spells in that directions.

"I always hated Aurors," A deep voiced growled and she turned to see a masked hooded man to her left, holding his wand lazily in his hand, pointed at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dora replied stoically. As sudden as his comment came, a flash of black followed. She ducked and retaliated with two stunners in rapid succession. He blocked the first with a shield charm but not the second. It broke his shield and he ducked to the side but it nicked him in the shoulder. He was thrown off balance. Dora didn't miss a beat as she casted another hex, holding her fire just slightly, watching the wizard panic. His mask was fired off his face, burning his ear, to reveal the face of a young brown haired boy, probably no older than her youngest son, "go home, boy," she said.

"Go to hell," he spat as he righted himself and fired hexes quickly at her, smirking like he had her but Dora shielded herself with ease, parrying away another hex angrily.

"Last chance," Dora said and hesitation flashed in his eyes but as he clenched his jaw and raised his wand in resolution, Dora got him first with a stunner to the chest. She winced as he fell back with a thump.

"The Hit wizards!" Sutton shouted to her and she turned to see that true enough, the hit wizards marching in in an orderly formation, clad in their signature blue robes. Dora rolled her eyes at them as she blasted two suits of armours to dust in front of two wide-eyed, amazed first years.

"Auror Tonks,"

"Westly," Dora acknowledged the squad leader of the hit-wizards. She had adopted back her maiden name when Lyall joined the Aurors to avoid confusion, "the north side of the castle has been secured. The south side, not so much. I have two Aurors on it. The students seemed scattered with dementors, Hogwart's own suits of armour and these crazies on the loose. Our priority should be-"

"Alright!" Westly turned around before she could finish and Dora rolled her eyes behind him. The ego of this particular squad leader was renowned to be particularly difficult to fit into just one room, or a castle for that matter, "you heard the head auror. Team Alpha head to the south side and Team Beta stay with me, remove the dementors from the castle and destroy the armours. Bring in the criminals!"

"Yes sir!" The Hit-wizards chorused and Dora watched as they scattered as they were ordered.

"Can you secure this area? Keep the students with you if they are unable to return to their common rooms," Dora told Westly.

"Of course," Westly looked almost offended. Dora ignored him.

"Sutton, Weasley, Williams with me!" She shouted and ran up the stairs, blasting a path through the hoard of armours whilst side-stepping students in her path. Behind her, she could hear three pairs of footsteps behind her.

"Tonks!" Ron called and she stopped cold to look down to where he was pointing down the corridor at the backs of four to five of the cloaked figures, running down the corridor.

Dora nodded to Ron and he took off with Williams with a mutual understanding of the intentions of the other. Ron was her mentee after all, "let's go," she said to Suttons before they jogged down the corridor, towards the next commotion.

* * *

Remus fought his way to the great hall, meeting Neville along the way. His ex-student had recently replaced Pomona Sprout as she retired after many years of teaching. Remus felt the decline in his duelling capabilities since his war days, having not duelled for many years whilst spending it teaching and his age. But at the moment, thankfully, he was able to hold his own; partially due to the sub-par duelling capabilities of the opponent and partially due to luck that he always met them one by one and the only time he met three of them, he had Neville by his side.

The great hall was mostly empty but with the small group of professors gathered around McGonagall at the front.

"Oh thank Merlin, Remus," Remus was surprised when McGonagall breathed as she saw him and Neville enter, shutting the doors behind him.

"Headmistress," Neville greeted, "what is going on?"

Everyone turned to McGonagall as she clasped her hand together. Apparently, the two of them were the only two professors absent, "They've broken in by Hogsmeade and they've released dementors into the castle I'm afraid," Remus blanched. He knew for a fact his first, second and third years have not mastered the patronus charm, leaving them completely vulnerable to the dementors' kiss, "but thankfully the Aurors and Hit-wizards have arrived and are currently helping to control the situation-" _Dora._ Remus was only half listening as McGonagall allocated them to part of the castles to guard and fight for.

No matter how long Dora worked as an Auror, Remus always felt fear for her whenever he knew she would be out on a dangerous mission or a risky watch duty. He trusted her but he knew duels are as much luck as they are skill and he prayed Dora would always have luck on her side.

"Who are they?" Professor Slughorn, now extremely old but still as cheery as ever, asked.

McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin line, "Death eaters fanatics apparently but they're not to be underestimated. Be cautious and we will tide through this as we have in the second wizarding war," The professors nodded and they began moving to their respective locations, wands raised.

* * *

"Dany!" Dora shouted down the hall, running up to her daughter. Danielle Lupin turned her raven head frantically.

"Mum!" she screamed, going around the unconscious wizard's body, courtesy of Dora, running into her mum's embrace. Dora pulled her away, eyeing her daughter for any wounds, "I'm fine!" Dany's grey eyes were wide and panicked. Behind her stood Albus Severus Potter, Harry and Ginny's second son. His normally neat brown hair was slightly dishevelled and Dora eyed Albus for wounds. She frowned to see him pressing a hand to the inside of his other arm.

"Are you okay?" She demanded and Albus flinched slightly but Dora had no time to be apologetic for her tone. It sounded like the entire castle was coming down on them. She was vaguely aware of Sutton blasting an approaching suit of armour. Dora took two steps towards Albus and pulled his hand aside to reveal a deep gash. She pointed her wand at it and muttered. The wound began to heal.

Just as the wound sealed to a reddish raw patch and Dora was going to change to another spell, "Mum!" Dany's scream cut through her focus.

Instinctively, Dora turned and slashed her wand swiftly. The jet of blue was broken and parried onto the ground at her feet. Without missing a beat, Dora casted a stunner, followed by a leg locker. The man shielded one stunner out but was thrown off balance by the leg locker and was unconscious as the back of his head hit the concrete.

Dora turned to her daughter, taking her face between her hands and looking into her terrified grey eyes, "eyes up, wand up. If you see a dementor, summon your patronus. If you see a hooded person, stun him. If you see one of those suit of armour, blast it," Dany nodded mutely, her eyes wide, "why aren't you in the common room?" Dora demanded and watched as her daughter averted her eyes. Dora turned to Albus with a raised brow.

"We were looking for Remus…" Albus muttered. Remus had insisted his godson addressed him by name rather than with 'uncle' and Sirius had heartily agreed, claiming it a tradition. Dora shot both of their heads, which were hung ashamedly, reproachful but brief glares.

"Come on," Dora said, her tone softening but the furrows between her brows still there. She walked briskly down the corridor, taking a right turn, heading towards the centre of Hogwarts, the quadrangle. Albus and Dany followed closely on her heel with Sutton bringing up the rear. The situation with the dementors seemed contained from what Dora has seen and grudgingly, she praised the Hit-wizards for holding their own well enough. Now they just had animated concrete soldiers to worry about and crazy amok wizards who seemed to think there were finishing up what Voldemort failed to, "alright, go back to the common room and stay there," Dora stopped at a junction, turning to the students.

"Mum, we can help-"

Dora turned to her daughter with an almost glare but Dany flinched. She had never seen her mother look at her like that, "I'll not repeat myself again, Dany," Dora said calmly but Dany knew her parents. If they told you calmly and warningly, they meant it. Dany felt tears fill her eyes as she nodded and turned away. Dora knew it was difficult for Dany as it would be for all Gryffindors, those silly, noble souls would think they were being cowards and abandoning their loved ones. Dora watched her daughter and Albus turn the corridor before quickly jogging towards the quadrangle with Sutton.

The quad was the epitome of chaos. The black robes of the death eaters fanatic mixed with that of the Hogwarts students, some running in fear, some fighting. For a moment, Dora felt a swell of pride in her chest before it was replaced by fear for the students. Dora and Sutton both brought down a hooded figure each with well-aimed stunners as they joined the fray. The fights which Dora interrupted usually involved the younger looking students and Dora pushed them to run towards the common rooms, the corridors Dora herself just ran down and was cleared. Dora lost track of time, repetitively taking down animated suits of armours and duelling hooded wizards at every turn, watching her back and Sutton's.

She could hear her own panting, feel her own sweat form beads on her brows but she could also hear Sutton panting behind, or beside, her. He was slowing in his spell casting and his footwork. Sutton was a young Auror, the third latest batch of Aurors to enter but he was extremely talented in what he chose and Dora had faith in him and the training the Auror department provided. But Dora also knew that a war (practically) was tiring work and even the best Aurors would falter and make mistakes solely due to fatigue. Sutton may be fit but being in a fight like this one would mean he needed stamina in his body as well as his magical core.

In between leg lockers and stunners, Dora muttered a message and sent her wolf patronus on its way, glimpsing it darting into the wall nearby, disappearing. Turning, a wizard cried out behind Sutton as she blasted him in the face. Her eyes met Sutton's blue eyes for a second before they turned away. Both casted shield charms which simultaneously blocked out all manner of spells targeted at them. Dora snarled, bringing down her shield charm to cast 2 stunners at two out of 4 of the wizards facing her.

She made quick work of the other 2, casting habitual glances to her partner, Sutton who was behind her, to check in on him. Her eyes widened as Sutton buckled behind his shield under the heat of a stream of fire from his opponent's wand. Dora flicked her wand at him and a large stream of water cut through the fire, knocking the opponent in the shoulder, off balance and struggling to keep hold of his wand. She glimpsed Sutton drawing back his shield, ready to attack.

Dora turned back to the fight in front of her. She glimpsed into the empty helm of a suit of armour through the visor and felt its spear drive into her chest. She cried out in shock rather than pain. Clenching her teeth, Dora jabbed her wand towards the suit of armour and it disintegrated, as did the spear impaled through her chest. She dropped to her knees, her non-wand handling hand breaking her fall to the ground. She brought up her wand handling hand to her gaping wound, feeling the dull ache escalate to become unbearable, searing her from the inside.

* * *

Remus found himself having to fight his way to the quadrangle where he was allocated to secure with Neville and Aurora Sinistra. The three of them had an agreement to stay close and be cautious, it has been a while since any of them were engaged in a real duel.

Remus emerged triumphant in a duel with a leg locker and watched as his victim tumbled back and down the small flight of steps to the quadrangle. He paled as he witnessed the multitude of hooded wizards there were in the quadrangle. In the crowd, he glimpsed a head of purple and his heart skipped a beat. Remus blasted a suit of armour and watched it disintegrate, before turning back to look for the head of purple he glimpsed.

"Dora," he muttered. She was back to back with a fellow auror that he recognised to be Aaron Sutton, a junior auror whom she had always thought had promise.

"Remus!" Aurora called and he turned to his side to see Neville cast the approaching wizard down. Remus shot him a grateful smile, trying to keep his mind in the fight from the top of the steps. To his left, a bright flash attracted his attention and Remus turned to see a hooded wizard smirking, a continuous stream of fire emitting from the end of his wand, the heat licking eagerly at Sutton's shield. Suddenly, a jet of water sliced through his flame and knocked him in the shoulder. Remus watched the wizard back-step with a scowl and Remus turned to the source of it to see his wife.

Her hair was now red, her face flushed and her eyes flashing with anger. This was the side Remus always loved in her, a side he never thought he would love in a woman; her determination, her strength, her courage. Remus blasted away an animated statue and he turned to catch a glimpse of her.

"Dora!" It was a moment before he realised that it was his voice that called her name. He froze. His throat felt dry and he stopped breathing. It was like his heart has stopped. He felt pride and hope blossom in his chest as Dora disintegrated the statue that had stabbed her with its spear, the tip of the spear emerging crimson just barely from her back.

As she sunk to the floor and disappeared from his view, Remus unfroze and saw red. Shouting, he ran down the steps three at a time, shoving students who got in his way and blasting hooded wizards and suits of armour aside.

"Dora!" Remus staggered as he ducked a flash of blue.

* * *

"Tonks!" She could hear Sutton calling her but the blood rushing in her ears was louder and deafening. The pain was unbearable but Dora knew what this meant for Sutton so she gritted her teeth and swept a pain relief spell that did little against the searing agony. Nonetheless, it made it possible for her to stand. She waved her wand over herself again and felt the blood gushing out of her wound slow down, "Tonks! We have to retreat-" Sutton shouted but he stopped. She could feel his back against hers and she allowed herself take comfort in that, blasting aside another statue that was getting too close.

Tonks turned to find the source of his distraction. Hit-wizards were running in to join the fight from three entrance to the quadrangle and behind them, she glimpsed, amongst the blue hit-wizards, specks of maroon of the auror robes, "they took their time," Dora said behind gritted teeth and Sutton turned to her, marvelling at her plan. She had sent a patronus for their assistance earlier in the fight.

"Auror Tonks!" A voice spat and she turned in time to see the hooded wizard vanish his mask.

The man looked familiar and a stranger at the same time. In his every feature, Dora could see the deceased death eater and her past comrade, for a short period of time, Antonin Dolohov but this wizard was younger, his eyes less sallow and his face more cleanly shaven than the Dolohov she knew, "Dolohov," Dora inclined her head. She didn't know Antonin Dolohov had a son before he died but apparently he did.

"You killed my father," He growled. It wasn't a question and Dora would not deny. She did. To save Remus' life and in her mind, that equation added up nicely.

"He was wrong. What he was doing was wrong," Dora told him, feeling slightly faint from her wound, "and what you're doing now, you're wrong,"

Dolohov casted down a hooded and masked wizard who strayed into their conversation path angrily. The wizard dropped limply, "you had no right to judge my father for what he did. You did worse," he sneered.

"I did what I had to do for my mission," Dora growled, feeling the tingle of guilt nudging her, "you're not ready for this, Dolohov. You'll lose," Dora tightened her grip on her wand, her other arm hugging her middle, "stop this now,"

Dolohov laughed a hollow laugh, "Avada Kedavra!" the green jet of light approached rapidly, filling her vision.

"Tonks!" Dora didn't know who shouted for her but she felt her wand twitch and she reacted instinctively, raising her wand. A jet of red left her wand tip but it met the killing curse merely inches in front of her. Their spells met in a rain of multi coloured sparks, connecting for a second and Dora flicked her wand up, bringing the connection up into the sky. The spells exploded in the air.

Dora stumbled forward in sheer agony, taking a step forward to regain her footing. She hunched over, spluttering for air as she tasted blood filling her mouth.

She heard laughter from Dolohov and through the smoke from the explosion, she glimpsed multiple red jets of light, not realising they were approaching her till they filled her vision and then there was nothing.

* * *

Harry gasped, staggering just before he could stun a wizard he wanted to duel. Harry clutched his chest and looked up to see Ron, who was fighting alongside him. Their eyes met and Harry knew Ron felt the same thing. All the Aurors were looking towards each other. They all felt it.

The Head Auror has fallen.

* * *

A/N: I'm really no good with action. I think it is because of the way I write, focussing on all the wrong things. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too unbearable for you to read! I apologise for the tragedy but it only seemed realistic, what with Dora having such a dangerous job. Thank you to the readers who so kindly left me a review regarding the previous chapter, do leave me a review about this one as well! I would love to hear from you guys!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I hoped it more than made up for what happened this chapter… Remus' lycanthropy did not seem to have much of an effect on him in the battle as shown in this chapter and I attribute it mostly to the fact that wizards are stronger and 61 still is pretty young for a wizard. I'm sorry I didn't go with your request but I thought it would be more realistic this way. Thank you for this review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Teddy felt he must have missed the signal but he stood numbly as everyone around him rose. They turned to face the aisle and Teddy followed suit. Beside him stood his father, who currently had his back to him. Remus was dressed in smart black dress robe with a black bowtie and black pressed pants. For the first time in years, Teddy did not know what to say or do for his father.

 _What do you tell a man who has lost half his soul?_

For as long as Teddy was alive, he had never seen his parents apart like this. If they were apart physically, their minds were always on the other. When they were together, they moved relative to the other, their shoulders brushing or their hands locked together. The look they had in their eyes as they lay eyes on the other was undeniable. It made people turn away as if they were interrupting but it made Teddy very happy to know his parents were so very much in love.

He felt Victoire take his hand and squeeze it firmly. Teddy could not imagine losing his wife and compared to his parents, him and Victoire's love came easy and smooth sailing. His parents fought so hard…and it came to this. Teddy wondered if it would make any differences if he had tried harder to save his mother.

 _(Yesterday night)_

 _The alarms blared and he bolted out of the locker room instinctively. His shift has just ended and Teddy was getting ready to change and head home for a long bathe. But when the alarm goes off, it only meant they would need every help they can find so Teddy ran to the foyer, still in his green healer robes. People parted to let him past and his breath caught as he saw the telling maroon of the aurors crowded around. Teddy always felt fear squeeze his heart every time he received aurors as patients. It made him wonder if it was his mother, or his brother Lyall, or Hope._

" _Get out of the way!" two mediwizards who was stationed in the foyer shouted to the aurors who were huddled around. From the looks of it, they've apparated to the scene and all of them looked injured one way or the other. Teddy held onto one of the younger aurors as he fell back. Teddy raised his wand but froze. It was his younger brother._

" _Lyall?" Teddy frowned, his eyes running over Lyall, checking for any major wounds. Lyall's forehead and lip had a large gash and it was still bleeding but what made Teddy frown are the tears threatening to fall._

" _Brother, you have to save her!" Lyall grabbed his upper arm in a painful vice-like grip, shaking him._

" _What?" Teddy was confused, or scared rather. The mediwizards shoved aurors out of the way. Teddy looked at them. Most of them had tears in their eyes and was watching on, terrified to say the least. Teddy had never seen the aurors like that, even if they were bringing in one of their own, injured._

" _Healers do something!" A blonde young auror screamed, looking around and grabbing one of the mediwizards roughly. Teddy pursed his lips and marched forward. The blonde auror's hair was almost all soaked with blood. His robe, although maroon, was soaked through with blood as well. Teddy glanced at him worriedly and gestured for the mediwizard to attend to him. Teddy turned back to the matter at hand and he froze._

 _His mother lay on the floor, her head propped up in someone's arms. There was a gaping bloody hole in her chest and she was unmoving. Her heart shaped face, that Teddy remember for a long as he had lived, that always had a smile for him was pale as sheet and her eyes were closed._

" _Teddy," Teddy turned and met the eyes of the man who had his mother propped up. It was his godfather. Harry was pale and there were tear streaks on his cheeks, "save her," Harry said, gently placing Dora's head on the floor, backing away._

 _Teddy dropped to his knees, waving his wand over her body. He was mildly aware of two more healers who were on duty drop to their knees by him, one of their hands going to her neck. Teddy glanced up at the colour indications which appeared over his mother. The light above her chest was black._

" _No pulse," The healer beside him mumbled. Teddy knew as much._

" _Stretcher!" Teddy shouted and he stood aside as the stretcher came. Together, levitated her on the stretcher evenly to prevent jostling any broken bones. Teddy stood up onto the bars across the legs of the stretcher, pressing two fingers over the side of her neck as he waved his wand over her body. There was nothing. He hopped off as they entered the emergency resuscitation bay._

" _Potions ready," He heard the matron report and he turned, grabbing a flask of white potion off the tray and unstoppering it. Muttering, he guided the potion out of the flask and watched it enter her vein through her skin on the inside of her arm. The other two healers were muttering spells frantically for the gaping wound in her chest. He glimpsed the wound healing._

 _The matron waved her wand and above her head, the heartrate indicator was set up. The line was flat, beeping continuously in the background. Teddy waited for the potion to take effect and watched the line but it remained flat._

 _Teddy glared at her pale visage before he shoved one of the healers off the side of the stretcher. He stood over her, aiming his wand at her chest. A crackle of light left his wand and his mother's body jerked limply. Teddy glanced at the light indicator above her head and felt at her neck. Nothing._

 _He backed away and did it again. Nothing,_

 _He did it again. Teddy could smell the singe of flesh. Nothing._

" _Healer Lupin," One of the healers muttered, a hand on his shoulder._

 _Teddy jerked, shoving his touch away._

" _She was hit by multiple stunners. What like 8? Straight to her chest, her heart. No one could've survived that. She's long gone-"_

" _Bring 15 millimetres of enpinediac," Teddy barked to the others and the matron ran off._

" _Teddy!" The other healer snapped, her hand on his arm, "she's gone!"_

" _Get away from me!" Teddy scowled and shrugged the healer's hold as the matron handed him a flask. Teddy muttered the spell and watched as the potion seeped into her vein as the other had. In his head, he counted to 10 before standing over her with his wand. A crackle of sparks left his wand to her chest. The line remained flat._

 _Teddy paused, staring at the line. He looked down at Dora's pale visage. His eyes trailed over her body and to her hands to see he was clutching her cold hand in his. He don't even remember when he did that. He numbly uncurl his stiff fingers and took a step back from her bedside. Turning, he tore the rubber gloves off his hands and walked out. He was mildly aware of the healer behind him announcing, "time of death: 832pm…"_

 _Teddy was surrounded by aurors the moment he left the resuscitation bay, asking various questions that Teddy couldn't find the voice to reply or the strength to even meet their eye. He felt someone grasped the front of his robes, shaking him, "How could you fail?" Lyall roared, pushing aside Harry whom was tugging on Lyall's arm, "you failed your own mother! What kind of healer are you? You killed her!" Teddy couldn't find it in himself to speak up or to shove his brother away. He couldn't find a retort to whatever he said. He did fail his mother._

 _Suddenly, Lyall was off him. Teddy looked up and saw Harry pulling him back. Lyall shouted and struggled, kicking the air angrily but Harry's hold on him was firm. Lyall slumped to the ground eventually, screaming incoherently. Everyone froze. "She's gone…" Lyall muttered, his hand a fist on his chest, over the emblem of the auror office, "she's gone,"_

 _Teddy's eyes rose to see his father, standing behind the aurors who were crowded around. Remus' jaws were clenched, his eyes dry and unseeing._

(Present)

Teddy looked up. Aurors in black robes lined both side of the aisle. Underneath the black robe, they wore a black leather vest and pants with boots. The leather vest they wore were lined with maroon thread that ran horizontally across their chest. Their wands were raised and sparks, dark maroon resembling blood, crackled from the end of their wands to connect over the aisle to the auror's spark opposite them. The sparks rained down onto the aisle below, disappearing before it can touch the carpet of the aisle. The sparks formed a sort of shelter over the aisle. The coffin was draped with the british flag, carried on the shoulders of 6 aurors, dressed similarly to those by the aisle.

Harry and Lyall brought up the front. Behind Lyall, stood Ron and Teddy mildly recognised but wasn't familiar with the other men. Lyall's face was stained with tear streaks, as were Harry's. Teddy watched them march his mother's coffin to the front of the procession, placing her on the stone slab up front. Then the six men proceeded to stand facing the audience proceeding to salute.

The audience sat down as the ceremony official began to address them. Teddy tightened his grip on Victoire's hand, looking down. She lay her head on his shoulder as she watched the funeral proceed.

Teddy was hardly listening to the ceremony official. There's nothing about his mother that the ceremony official could say that he didn't already know. He knew _more._

"Teddy," Victoire whispered, "it's okay to cry you know. You're worrying me,"

Teddy turned to his wife, "I'm fine Vic…I've had my share of grieving at St Mungo's. Besides," he placed a hand on Victoire's swollen belly, "wouldn't want this little one to catch her dad sobbing,"

"She'll love you anyhow," Victoire told him, placing a hand over his on her belly.

"Now, may I invite family members and friends to speak for Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," The ceremony official declared and Teddy looked up. He glanced over, worried as he heard a choked sob escape Andromeda. She had her head on Molly's shoulder and Molly has had her arms around the grieving woman. Both women had tears running down their face.

Teddy tensed and Victoire squeezed his hand, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said. They've spoken about this this morning and Teddy knew he was the first-born son and if it were anyone out of the children, it would be him but Teddy was tongue-tied. There were so many things to be said about his mother and he did not know where to begin or what to say.

Teddy didn't know if his father intended to speak. Forget a speech, Teddy haven't actually heard his father speak since his mother's death. As he resolve to speak with his father about it later, Teddy took a deep breath, clenched his hand and made to stand. But as he stood, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Alastor, dressed in smart black robes, had a hand on his shoulder. Teddy met his eyes, "I can do this, Tory," Teddy said through gritted teeth.

Alastor pulled him into a hug, "I know but you don't have to, brother," Teddy didn't realise he was shaking until Alastor's hug steadied him. They parted and Teddy nodded hesitantly. Alastor forced a smile at his brother before he turned and took the steps up to stand beside the official who stood back, nodding at Alastor.

Alastor pressed his wand to his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but paused. He looked down and swallowed before looking up again.

"Come on, Tory," Teddy muttered and Victoire enclosed his fist with her hands.

"I'm sorry," Alastor chuckled, running his hand through his short honey brown locks, "this is unbelievably difficult," Teddy very nearly stood from his seat if not for Victoire's hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't," Victoire said, "let him,"

Teddy frowned but watched.

Alastor took a deep breath before speaking, "Thank you, everyone for coming today," he paused, glancing at his mother's coffin, "but we all know my mother would never let it go if anyone of you here didn't turn up for her funeral," there were laughs and wet chuckles all around, "all of you knew my mother. You didn't need to come to this funeral to know her. She was the most honest, open and real person I know to this day and I am so proud of her for always being so brave to be herself.

I remember this one conversation I had with her as a kid and I was a real troublesome, clingy kid then, especially clingy to her. She had spent 2 nights away from home and at work. So when she finally came home one morning, I asked her what is it that she does, dissatisfied with the excuse of 'work'. I remember telling her that her boss was a real mean man, disallowing her to go home like that and mother agreed," There were laughter all around. Alastor caught Kingsley's eye. The minister smiled, raising his hand in acknowledgement of being addressed.

"My mother told me then that she works as a superhero," Alastor chuckled and the crowd laughed. In the midst, aurors clapped each other on the back, roaring with laughter, some with tear streaks on their faces, "I believed her then and even now… My mother died in the service of the wizarding community and it's cruel but only now do I truly understand what being an auror meant to her; what she was trying to tell an eight year old. Being an auror isn't just a job, it's your identity, it's your life.

I know most of you wouldn't have seen another side of her because being an auror was such a big part of her. She's a leader, she's an auror but she's also a mother. She's a different kind of mother to say the least. Her culinary skills are limited to that of toast and maybe eggs, on a good day. She does housework by hand because she can't make the clothes fold themselves without making holes in them. She even once dropped my lunch while bringing it to me. And yet, here I am. My mother showed me that having the skills doesn't translate to being a good mother; having the heart does. She'd always hold me on full moon nights, trying to take my pain away. She would don her auror robes and draw her wand at 3am before carrying me in a piggyback back to my room to fight the boogie monster from under my bed. All this because her son had a nightmare and woke her at 3am in the morning. She would do anything for us, to see us happy," Alastor turned back to look at his mother's coffin, "Thank you, for showing me what a good mother, wife and person is. We'll take care of Dad, so don't worry. I love you, Mum," The applause was deafening and shouts of agreement and praises sounded from the audience as Alastor wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He approached his mother, leaning over to press a kiss to her coffin before resuming his seat.

Everyone was quiet as they waited and soon, the young blonde auror whom Teddy remembered at St Mungos, was walking down the aisle. His head and many other places was wrapped in thick white bandages. Teddy knew from the other healer his wounds were not superficial. He was also walking with a limp and Teddy had an impulse to help but knew he had to take this walk himself.

He stood, shying away from the gazes of the audience but he spoke nonetheless, "I'm Aaron Sutton, a nobody. Just a boy who grew up in a small village. No name, no money and no talent. Definitely not important enough to be speaking at the funeral of the Head Auror, in front of so many people whom I admired as a student but do not know me. But the day I decided I wanted to be an auror was when Head Auror Lupin came into my class during career advising and made a speech. She always said how she hated speeches and was no good with words but she convinced me that I can have a dream: that I can be an auror.

That's what Auror Lupin does for all of us. Regardless of our background whether we're rich or poor, clever or stupid, witty or slow, if we made it into the aurors programme, we're brought into this family. She believed in me and helped me, trained me. She punished me when I failed and looked me in the eye and affirmed me when I succeeded. It pushed me forward during the difficult times in the gruelling trainings. The day I received my auror badge from her, I felt a bond accept me into this family and acknowledge me as their own. From my seniors before me, I found out it was not always like that and that this bond was the result of Auror Lupin's life's work.

She believed that each individual Auror should have the basic ability as an Auror but we would be nothing if not united as a team. In this, she created units in which we would work in, be trained with and be put to periodic tests. As if that wasn't enough, monthly, we would have a department wide training where the aurors would train together on simulated missions. Everyone complains about this strict regime and extra training but every time I go out there and find myself in life and death situations, I realised I trust my partner, my team with my life. And I trusted myself. So from that moment I received my badge till moment until the day I die, I will treasure that feeling and that bond.

But I'm not here just because she taught me and inspired me," he hesitated, "I'm here primarily because I fought alongside Auror Lupin in her last fight and I am forever honoured. In her last moments, she practiced what she preached. She put her trust in me, she believed in me, she looked out for me as a partner should. She was helping me with my fight and it was just a lapse in that moment but she was hurt because of it," Sutton's voice caught and he paused to swallow, "she stood back up despite that hole in her chest because I called for her help. Because she knew her partner needed her so she kept fighting. And she put up a damn bloody good fight; holding her own against a killing curse before she was hit by 8 stunners to her chest.

When she fell, I didn't just see it, I felt it right in my heart and I am sure all my brothers and sisters would agree. But it's her legacy, creating this for the Auror office and whoever the next head would be, I'm sure he or she would find this legacy more than worth keeping." Sutton choked, blinking away tears as he looked down, ashamed to be tearing. Applause and shouts of encouragement was heard from the bunch of aurors sitting just behind the family and kin. Sutton smiled appreciatively as he sniffed and continue thickly, "She's the reason we won. She's the reason I'm an Auror. She's the reason I'm alive." Sutton turned to face Dora's coffin, "Forgive me for addressing you Auror Lupin instead of Tonks which is what you insisted of us, but you deserve the respect and honour that comes with that title," Sutton saluted and Teddy glimpsed tears streaming down his face, "I will willing do my rounds and sets to address you as you so rightfully deserves to be,"

The audience clapped and Sutton returned to his seat, ducking his head. Silence fell on the room once again and Teddy glanced at his father, painfully aware that people were glancing his way as well.

"Dad?" Teddy gently placed a hand on his father's, which was placed on his lap, "is there anything you want to say? To mum?" Teddy prompted and Remus looked up. Teddy averted his father's eye. Teddy didn't know why but he felt an acute sense of shame, too guilty to face his father. Not yet.

Remus stood. His eyes were dry and his face clear of tear streaks, unlike so many other faces in this hall. Remus' eyes were guarded and his expression painfully neutral. Teddy couldn't know what he was thinking. Remus rose the steps slowly but surely. It felt like forever and the hall was terribly quiet. Remus stood over his wife's coffin for a long moment. He lifted a hand and pressed his fingers to his lips. He hesitated before placing his hand on the coffin.

Teddy gently placed an arm around Victoire's shoulder as he heard a sob escape her.

Remus seemed frozen in place with his hand on his wife's coffin, staring blankly. Teddy was about to stand to guide his father back to his seat when Remus' hand dropped back to his side.

" _How dare you…_ " Remus seemed to whisper but Teddy has never heard his father speak like this; guttural and feral. It echoed in the hall and Teddy felt goosebumps form over his skin. Remus took a step away before he turned around to face the audience, his wand raised and already in his hand. Teddy did not remember seeing his father draw his wand. Remus' eyes were dry and were hardened and in one movement, a jet of white left his wand, shooting down the aisle.

Everyone gasped, turning in their seat to watch as the light gently curled into a wolf, running down the aisle and out the door in a blinding flash. Teddy was stunned to see his father's patronus form. For as long as he lived, he had witnessed his father summon his patronus more times than he cared to count but none of them corporeal and he had never thought to ask his father why. Teddy had assumed his father was unable to. He would never imagine his father would hide his patronus.

"Mr Lupin…?" The ceremony official stepped forward beside Remus hesitantly. Remus was staring after the departed wolf patronus, his eyes dry, "may I proceed?"

"Finish it," Remus muttered before he walked down the steps, down the aisle and out the door.

* * *

"Thank you," Teddy mumbled. He honestly didn't know or want their condolences. But he knew, his father had left, his siblings had hopefully went after him, so he was the only one left for friends and family to offer their condolence.

"Oh Teddy!"

"Nana," Teddy opened his arms and drew his grandmother into a firm embrace. Andromeda Tonks might be pushing her 70s but she still walked on her own two legs and still gave the best hugs Teddy could remember receiving. Teddy sighed as he felt Andromeda let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Y-your mother was always s-s-so strong!" Andromeda cried into his shoulder. Her frail and thin body trembling.

Teddy pressed a kiss to her hair, "I know Nana, so we have to be strong to be true to her memory," he felt Andromeda nod furiously but resolved to hold her just for a while longer. Molly, constantly wiping away tears with a soaked hankerchief gave Teddy a hug as well before ushering Andromeda away with promises to take care of her for them. Teddy forced a smile of thanks, extremely grateful. He sighed, sitting down on the steps. It seemed he was done with accepting condolences.

"You're…Teddy, right?"

Teddy looked up to see a ginger headed man. He had a mob of longish red hair and thick beard, dotted with silver. He was broad around the shoulders. He was wearing a black leather looking jacket and grey pants. Underneath it, he wore a plain white shirt.

"Yeah," Teddy sighed and made to stand, ready to go through the formalities and issue the appropriate thanks and nods.

"No, no, don't get up," The man said and sat down beside him on the steps with a strained sigh.

Teddy looked at him, curious. The man turned to him, smiling bitterly, "you look like your mother…but I can't place it," he scrutinised Teddy's face, making him shift uncomfortably.

"I know. I'm a good mix. I've been told," Teddy muttered, "who are you?"

The man hesitated before he extended an arm, "I'm Charlie Weasley," Teddy nodded, shaking his hand, a Weasley can't be that bad.

"So you knew my mother?" Teddy asked. Charlie had a way about him that made Teddy feel painfully young.

Charlie barked a laugh bitterly, "I don't know if I really know her but can't say I don't," Teddy frowned, "loosen up Kid. Your mother and I were best mates at Hogwarts,"

Teddy furrowed his brows, "I don't think we've met…"

Charlie forced a painful smile, "I don't think you would remember. I appeared at your wedding but only briefly. I met you when you were just a baby and I fled after that meal. Both times, it seemed better for both your mother and I that I wasn't around," Teddy's look of confusion didn't dissipate, "I loved your mother," Teddy's eyes widened and Charlie chuckled, "no, I love your mother," he corrected himself as he glanced back at the coffin, "I always will,"

"Did mum know?" Teddy whispered.

Charlie nodded, "of course I made sure she knew her options before she married your father-"

"My father's a good man!" Teddy fumed at what Charlie was implying but Charlie hurriedly raised both hands in surrender.

"A misunderstanding. I don't think I've met a more honourable gentleman like your father," Charlie said, "but I told your mother and…she chose your father,"

"What did you do then?" Teddy blurted.

Charlie paused, gazing down at his hands, "I ran, like I did when we graduated from Hogwarts and I realised I love her but didn't have the courage to put down my dreams for her. So I ran off to Romania to study dragons,"

"That's cool," Teddy commented.

Charlie nodded, "to this day, I still dream of the moment when I left, wondering if it would be different if I had stayed," Charlie paused, licking his lips, "when I heard your mother had died-" Charlie choked over his words and Teddy was surprised to see his eyes filling with tears, choosing to remain silent and wait for him to gather himself back together, "anyway," Charlie bit his lip, "tell me about you,"

Teddy looked at his shoes as he spoke, "well… I have 2 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters…" Charlie raised a brow.

"The one who spoke…" Charlie's voice trailed off.

"That's Tory-well, Alastor. He's a twin and my youngest brother," Teddy said, "I have a wife now, Victoire, and she's pregnant,"

Charlie nodded, listening intently.

"And…I don't know what to do," Teddy muttered, ending his piece flatly.

Charlie laughed, "you're doing good," he patted Teddy on the shoulder and stood.

"Are you going back to Romania?" Teddy found himself asking. He had surprised himself to find out that he had enjoyed the conversation with Charlie.

Charlie nodded in affirmative, "now…" his eyes flinted behind Teddy, to his mother's coffin, "there's really nothing left for me here," Charlie made to leave when Teddy nodded but Charlie stopped abruptly, "Teddy," Teddy looked up, "you remind me of your mother when she was younger," and that was the first and last Teddy saw of Charlie Weasley, the man who loved his mother but has never had her. The man never married or had a family till the day he died.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! Do leave me a comment about this one! I love hearing from you guys!

On a side note, I've decided to continue my other story **Once Upon A Full Moon** since this one is ending soon and majority of the comments from that one-shot was how you guys would like to know Remus' reaction when he found out! Do check it out!

Lupinfamily4ever: I've gotten predictable haven't I! But I'm surprised you would think it would be Remus, what with my focus been on Dora for the past 2 chapters I thought there would be a hint there ;) I'm sorry but I think this chapter killed all that hope. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyhow!

Guest: Thank you so much for your kind review! Your review inspire me so much! I am so glad my story impacted you so much! Do leave me a review for this chapter to tell me what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Teddy mechanically turned to help his wife out of her coat after he closed the door behind him, wiping his feet on the mat at the door. He hung her coat on the coat rack before removing his own. Victoire sat on the chair by the door that he recently placed there when Victoire got too pregnant to wear her shoes with ease. Teddy got to his knees and gently removed his wife's boots, placing bedroom slippers in their place.

He felt a pang in his chest. His mother had suggested that he got Victoire bedroom slippers when she heard that Victoire was pregnant. His father bought it for her when she was pregnant with him and Dora swore by its usefulness. And she was right, as usual.

Teddy felt his wife's hand on his cheek, guiding him to look at him and he did. Victoire looked stunning, as she always did. Teddy knew it could be because she was part veela but he knew he loved her for more.

"Teddy, talk to me please," Victoire implored, her eyes red rimmed from the day of crying, "tell me what you're thinking…"

Teddy smiled an easy smile, "I'm thinking how beautiful you look," he kissed her as he stood from the floor. He took Victoire's hand in his and they walked into their living room. He led them to the couch and sat down, guiding her to sit by him. They always sat here when they had something serious to talk about or discuss and Teddy liked the idea of them having that space. It prepared them both for the hard talks.

Victoire sat and watched him quietly. She knew he would come around eventually but not with pushing. With Teddy, waiting always worked best. Dora told her that, right before Dora admitted she was never patient enough to wait though.

"I miss her already, Vic," Teddy sighed.

Victoire gently pulled him into an embrace, "I know. I do too Teddy. She was such an amazing mother. Bringing up her sons to be such gentlemen and her daughters into ladies and warriors at the same time. She inspires me so much, truly,"

Teddy smiled, "thank you Vic…" he buried his face into her shoulder, "I heard that for most of the day but it was most real when you said it to me. I only hope I can do right by this little one," he withdrew and gently palmed her stomach with both his hands, "so she'll know I'll always love her no matter what, even if I was no longer around-" Teddy choked and he ducked his head down, "and I do know that Vic. Even now when she's well and truly gone…I know she loves me so much and it hurts… to know she wants to be here and wants to stay with me…w-with us so bad; but she was taken away from us. Against her will…" Teddy's voice left him and he sobbed, allowing Victoire to draw him in. He placed his head on her lap, grasping for her desperately.

"Teddy…" Victoire whispered, pressing a kiss to his, now, black hair, "I'm here, it's going to be okay…"

" _Mum, what if I'm not good at it?"_

 _Dora turned on her son, giving him a look as if he had grown a second head, "you'll be great at that Teddy," she cupped his cheek, "you've always been good at fixing things with your wand and caring for people,"_

" _Fixing people and things are two different things mum," Teddy huffed, "Should I do something that is more stable…and more normal? With normal hours?"_

" _Well how different can it be," Dora shrugged, "you're more than merticulous enough to heal with your wand," Dora shook her head, "and if there's anything I learnt, do what you love, Teddy," she stated firmly, "What is normal exactly? Make that your normal. You and your family would adapt,"_

 _Teddy nodded. No one would understand irregular hours better than his mother and she was right, they did adapt to her hours. They worry but they adapted._

" _Teddy…" Dora rounded the counter and stood beside her son, righting his face to look straight at her, "do what you love. Your dad and I fought in the war and risked our lives all for you and Lyall, Tory, Hope and Dany. So that you can choose what you want for yourself and not be looked at different because your father is a werewolf or because you could change your hair colour. You'll be an amazing healer. I know that," she laughed, almost exhilarated at the thought, "you'll help so many people!" Teddy watched his mother's joy, grinning and nodding. Talking to his mother, it made him feel like he could be good at anything._

 _And with that, Teddy applied to be a healer and underwent the training to be a healer, coming home to collapse on the couch, exhausted and right beside him would be his mother. Sometimes she would have collapsed on the couch, having just got home from work as well. Sometimes, she would rush out of the kitchen, bringing hot chocolate._

His mother was right. He was an amazing healer. He rose through the ranks, well liked and most importantly, he helped countless people. Teddy knew he was a healer at all because of his mother. But irony was that when he found her on his resuscitation table, he couldn't help her.

Teddy cried himself to sleep and when he woke, he was still in the same position on the couch. His head on her lap and when he sat up, his wife was leant back against the back of the couch, asleep. He felt a pang of guilt, He knew sleep didn't come easy to Victoire since she was pregnant and he'd still made her sleep in such an uncomfortable position.

Teddy moved quietly and took her into his arms slowly. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and Teddy pressed a firm kiss to her temple as he carried her into the bedroom. Gently, he undressed his wife, summoning her pyjamas from the drawer. Victoire mumbled a complaint in her sleep as he jostled her to take the unbuttoned shirt from under her.

"Hush, I'm almost done. You'll feel much more comfortable in your pyjamas," Teddy couldn't hold in a smile at his wife's fussy expression. Her brows were furrowed together, her lips turned down in a frown and her nose crinkled. She mumbled her incoherent reply before settling down and going back to sleep.

When he was done, Teddy tucked the blanket around her before going to the drawers to pick out his pyjamas as well when he paused. He had not seen his father since the funeral. Teddy was so busy ensuring the funeral went along well that his plan to have a word with his father slipped from his mind. Teddy closed the drawer and wrote a note for Victoire if she should wake before he could come back.

Before he left, Teddy reinforced the wards around the house and turned to apparate.

* * *

"Another?" The barkeeper asked as he collected the empty firewhiskey bottle.

"Yes," Lyall grunted, his head hung. The barkeeper rolled his eyes and went to fetch another bottle but Lyall did not notice, he hardly cared, "thanks," he muttered as the barkeeper slammed the next bottle in front of him. He took a swig of it, barely wincing as the liquid burnt its path down his throat. He was still in his uniform from the funeral and he was earning glances and stares but Lyall couldn't find it in himself to be concerned.

He had returned to his flat after the funeral and collapsed on the couch, beat from marching and saluting throughout the entire ceremony and his eyes were sore from crying. Lyall hated how weak he was but he hurt like he has never felt before. He couldn't stop the tears from gathering in his eyes as he stood outside the doors of the ceremonial hall, the weight of his mother's body on his left. shoulder. When the doors open and he saw the vacant stone slab that he'll soon place his mother upon, the tears fell but he resolved to carry his mother down these last few steps.

From his stance of salute up front, he saw Teddy stand to make the speech, looking reluctant but being responsible. Lyall felt a pang of guilt towards his brother. He had said those words to his brother out of impulse, driven by grief. He was distraught having to carry his mother's rapidly cooling body in his arms as they apparated to St Mungoes. All this while the pain of the loss of the Head Auror, and his mother, remain raw in his chest and mind.

Lyall was dozing off before an acute and familiar pain in his chest jolted him from his sleep. He woke up gasping, his hand clutching his chest but Lyall knew it was just a dream. Regardless, that did little to dull the ache that indicated the death of the head auror. He spent another 2 minutes staring at the plaster of the wall opposite his seat before he stood abruptly, grabbing his wand and coat before leaving his flat, slamming the door shut behind him with his wand. This is when he found himself in the bar.

"Hey, alone?" Lyall looked up to the source of the voice to see a slim dark haired woman leant up against the counter, smiling at him.

"What does it look like?" Lyall muttered before taking a deep swig of the firewhiskey.

She whistled, "you're a good drinker. I like good drinkers," she took a subtle step forward but Lyall's auror instinct went off at the rapidly reducing gap between them.

"Drink enough and everyone can be good drinkers," Lyall said, smirking at her.

"I'm Denise," She extended a hand. Lyall glanced at it, taking her hand, maintaining eye contact.

"Lyall,"

She smiled, both eyebrows raised, "an unusual name,"

"For an unusual person," He replied, almost out of habit. Denise laughed heartily but Lyall paused.

" _My friends laughed at me," he pouted upon returning home from school. He was 5 and today was his first day of his primary education. Remus and Dora have come to a consensus that all their children should attend muggle primary education before attending Hogwarts. It taught them what Remus and Dora couldn't due to their respective jobs and the lack of free time. Dora glanced to Teddy as he dropped his bag at the foot of the dining table and dashed upstairs, tripping on the first step before catching himself. Teddy's hair turned turquoise from the black he was strictly told to wear at school._

" _Why?" Dora approached Lyall. He threw his arms as far around her hips as he could, burying his face into his mother's tummy. He wanted to cry but he's a strong boy and he would not. He felt his mother palm the back of his head, rubbing his head soothingly. He always loved when mum caressed him. It always made him feel loved and his tummy would feel nicely warm from it._

" _They laughed at my name. They said I'd always tell lies. That's why I'm called 'Liar'!" Lyall looked up at his mother indignantly. His lips were pursed and his jaw clenched and firm but Dora could see his eyes starting to turn red rimmed._

 _Dora knelt and cupped her son's face gently, "you know that's not true, baby. You were named after your grandfather, the bravest man ever. He dared to tell the truth and stood up for what he believed in when no one else dared to,"_

 _Lyall's eyes widened, "really?"_

" _Yes baby," Dora smiled._

" _That makes me happy mummy," Lyall squealed, jumping and Dora smiled at her innocent son, too young to know how to express himself; probably feeling proud and honoured rather than happy. Dora pointed to her lips and Lyall pressed a firm kiss there, hugging his mother._

" _The next time someone say that. You tell them you're a unique boy and deserves a unique name! And it definitely doesn't mean you lie," Dora told him and Lyall grinned, nodding, "when you grow up, people would be full of praises for your name, not teasing. Trust me," Dora whispered in his ear and Lyall nodded, burying his face into his mother's shoulder._

" _Alright, c'mon, lets get ready for dinner for Daddy when he gets home," Dora pulled away, slapping his bum lightly as she nudged him to wash up in the bathroom. Lyall dashed off just as Teddy carried baby Dany, who was 8 months old, down the steps. Behind him, Tory and Hope were slowly descending the steps, unsteady on their 2 year old stubby legs. Behind him, he heard his mother holler for Teddy, Hope and Tory to be careful._

And his mother was right, as usual.

He had grown up with more praises about his name, especially from women. Compounded with his extroverted character, amongst the Lupin brood, Lyall was the most popular with the women.

"Lyall?"

He blinked, turning to Denise, "sorry, what?"

"Are you an auror?" Denise asked, glancing down at his uniform with a smirk.

If this was just another day after work, Lyall would've jumped on that and strike up a healthy conversation but it wasn't just another day. His mother is dead. And he'll never see her again. The woman he loved and will love most in his life is gone.

A shout jolted him out of his thoughts and Lyall glanced behind Denise to see a man with his hand on the arm of a younger dark haired lady. On closer scrutiny, Lyall's eyes widened and he shoved past Denise, ignoring her offended scoff.

Lyall grabbed the wrist of the man and yanked his grip off the lady.

"Gerroff!" The man growled. Lyall glared. The man was glaring back blearily, his face flushed under his thick beard.

"Sir, you're drunk," Lyall said, trying to swallow his temper and putting on his auror identity, as he was taught.

"Shut up! I'm talking to this bird so if you could mind your own business, it would be greatly appreciated," He spat.

Lyall flinched just slightly in disgust as some spit found its way to his chest. Lyall reached for his auror badge, ready to threaten this man with arrest if he should continue but Lyall paused. He didn't know what made him pause but he did and instead, Lyall stared the man in the eye and said, "she's my sister,"

The man seemed to sober at that point, seeing murder in Lyall's eyes. He blinked and looked away, backing off. Mumbling incoherently, he stumbled through the gathering crowd and out the door. Lyall glared after him.

"Ly…."

Lyall turned, "Dany, what the hell are you doing here?" With that, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. Dany squirmed and resisted throughout. The crowd parted and Lyall released her only when they were out into the streets.

"Let me go!" Dany snapped and shook him off just as Lyall let her go. She stumbled back and rubbed her sore wrist.

"What the hell was that? What are you doing here?" Lyall glared.

"Whatever you are!" Dany scowled.

Lyall seethed, "you should be at school,"

"Well, my mother is dead! I think it's pretty fair to say I need to get out," Dany shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Lyall stared, feeling a shudder.

He took Dany's wrists in his hand, holding her firm even as she squirmed. Lyall pulled her to him and held her, a hand on the back of her head and another over her back. She struggled but her brother was stronger. Soon, her struggles turn to sobs that wracked her body. Lyall pinched his lips together, tightening his hug. They both needed this.

"I just miss her so much already…" Dany's sobs were muffled into his shoulder.

"I know Dany. I miss her too," Lyall mumbled, "dammit. Why aren't we all together?" he honestly didn't know what to do. Since Dany was a baby, their parents took care of her and when it was time for the brothers to step up, Teddy was always the responsible caring one, not him. Lyall did not handle his sisters' sobs, he couldn't cope. Tentatively, Lyall pressed a firm kiss to her hair.

Lyall waited out Dany's sobs, feeling every wrack in her body stab at his chest. He held her tighter and when her sobs died down, he pulled her away, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "who were you with?" Dany hiccupped.

Lyall hesitated, "I don't remember her name," he eventually replied honestly before shooting her a forced smile, "c'mon," he offered a hand.

"Where are we going?" Dany frowned, taking his hand nevertheless.

"Home."

* * *

Alastor snagged his t-shirt from the back of the chair as he walked to his bedroom. His honey brown locks hung flat and wet on his head. He tugged on his t-shirt, pausing.

On his bedside was a photo of him as a child with his mother. Alastor tugged down his t-shirt over his abdomen as he picked up the framed photo. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

He watched his mother place a hand on his shoulder as they prepared to a formal shot only for his younger self to turn to his mother. His arms were outstretched, demanding to be picked up. His mother smiled fondly at him, bending over to pick him up. Alastor watch a wide toothy smile grace the lips of his younger self as his mother held him, nuzzling his chubby cheeks and blowing a raspberry.

Tears gathered in his eyes as his mother drew back and pointed on her lips. His younger self dutifully pressed a kiss to her lips and Dora grinned at her son.

Alastor could remember when this photo was taken. His father was the one taking it. Dora had complained how her sons were growing up way too quickly and that they would forget their mother sooner or later so she wanted a photo with them. Tory saw her two older brothers having their pictures taken with their mother and had insisted one with her as well. Remus and Dora could never deny their quiet and kind youngest son.

Alastor lay back on the bed, his eyes never leaving the photo, "Mother," Alastor whispered, his thumb caressing her face in the picture, "I love you. I really do," he turned on his side, "I know I'm not expressive and bold like Ly or hardworking and responsible like Teddy…"

"You do seem intent on beating yourself up all the time, don't you?"

Alastor jumped, startled. He sat up hurriedly to see his twin standing at the door of his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Alastor placed the photo down, folding a leg under him.

Hope raised a brow, "really? I'm not in the mood for that honestly," Out of the all the Lupin siblings, the twins bickered the most and the distance between the two of them was always kept the widest. They didn't hate each other, it was more like they couldn't bear how alike they were.

"What are you in the mood for?" Alastor asked stoically.

Hope huffed and she covered the distance between them in two strides, "our mother," Alastor flinched, "Tory," she sat down beside him on the bed, "I'm just tired and I need someone to talk to,"

Alastor chuckled, "and you came to me?"

Hope shrugged, "we were always there for each other, we just preferred not to go to each other," Alastor didn't reply. He didn't need to, he knew Hope knew she was right. She always knew what he was thinking, "but in this…I realise no one would get it like you would. You'd know how I feel…" Alastor resolved not to look at her, "You don't know how to feel," He jumped when Hope turned him to look at her, "why are you so afraid for someone to know you?"

Alastor squared his jaw, "why are you?" Hope stared.

"I-I'm not…" Hope blinked.

Alastor scoffed, shaking his head. He was surprised to feel his lips curl up into a smile and Hope's mirrored his own. Hope chuckled and Alastor laughed, "We're painfully childish, aren't we?"

"You know we are," Hope smiled. She bit her lips before scooting closer and lacing her arms around Alastor's torso, pressing her face to his chest. She felt him tense before he placed a hand on her back.

"Why did you come here Hope?" Alastor mumbled.

"Tory…I'm scared and believe it or not, I actually want to be with my twin this time," Hope replied.

Alastor nodded, "how did your boyfriend take it?" he asked through pursed lips. He always hated Devon, the Gryffindor, who Hope decided to date after they knew each other better in Auror training.

"I honestly don't care," Hope shrugged, "and I think you don't either. You've never liked him,"

"He's not good for you," Alastor mumbled, "He's a prick,"

"At least he's a good looking prick," Hope countered.

Alastor rolled his eyes, "just… don't get hurt,"

Hope looked up at him from his embrace, both brows raised, "I'm honestly speechless. I've gotten that speech from both Teddy and Ly, just not you…"

"Well…you'd know what I'd say without me actually saying it," Alastor replied, "and are my eyes really that queer shade," and it was queer. Alastor have never actually noticed that his grey eyes could look a shade darker, like a storm brewing when seen up close.

Hope rolled her eyes, "says you. I was going to ask that,"

Hope stirred. The room was dark and for a moment she forgot where she was. It was when she shifted against something warm and unmoving did she remember. She had a small argument with Devon after her mother's funeral. She wanted to go to her brother, Tory but Devon argued that the two of them should stay together. In her agitated state, Hope snapped that her family was first now and she left.

She didn't feel the pain that Lyall and the rest of the aurors felt when her mother fell in the fight, even when seniors in the office around her gasped in pain, feeling the hollow pain in their chest, she didn't. She was just a trainee after all. With that, she found herself feeling terribly excluded from the aurors. Teddy had Victoire by his side constantly and Lyall just wanted to be alone, as usual. Dany returned to school and her father had left in the middle of the funeral.

She'd gone with Devon back to the flat they shared but something felt missing. Devon was grieving the lost of a great auror but she didn't want to. She wanted to grieve her mother. So she left.

Hope was so afraid Alastor would turn her away so she let herself in and found her brother in his bedroom. She'd pass a comment and watch him startle, sitting up abruptly. His honey brown hair was a short version of hers and everything else were the same. The eyes, nose, mouth, cheekbones and even mannerisms. Hope was admittedly surprised that Tory's eyes were watery but he was not crying.

She'd thrown being guarded to the wind and practically thrown herself into her brother's embrace, demanding some love from her older brother. They talked and she had not known so much about what he thought till now. That's the problem with big families. It's like you never really know all your siblings, only those choice few you happened to be closer to. They'd both fallen asleep talking.

She'd shared a bed with Tory since they were infants till their parents decided they shouldn't share a bed anymore. No matter how frightened she was, Hope has never slept in the embrace of her brother. It was a matter of pride. Now that she has, it offered her a strange sort of comfort she has never felt.

"Tory," Hope croaked.

He stirred, blinking sleep away as he looked at her in confusion. Hope could almost see her own thoughts a few moments ago run through his mind.

"I wonder how dad's doing…" She muttered, sitting up.

Alastor frowned before he nodded, "we should go check on him,"

"My thoughts exactly," Hope said but paused.

"Of course," They both said before pausing and staring at the other, rolling their eyes again, chuckling.

Hope and Alastor apparated individually to their parents' house, where they guessed their father would be at. They appeared at the outskirts of the house and began walking. They soon see two silhouettes walking towards the house. On closer scrutiny, Alastor realised it was Lyall and Dany.

"Ly, Dany!" Hope called and they turned. The twins ran to catch up.

"Dany, what are you doing here?" Hope asked, raising a brow, "weren't you supposed to return to school?"

Dany mumbled, "the head of Gryffindor should make an exception for me considering what happened…" Hope sighed, nodding as she opened her arms and Dany walked into her embrace.

"Why are you two here?" Tory asked.

"The same reason you two are here," Lyall jerked his head to the house. From afar, they could see that the living room was lit. The four of them came up to the front of the house to see their elder brother already there. He turned and was evidently surprised.

"Teddy?"

"What are you all doing here?" Teddy frowned.

"To check how dad's doing,"

"He's not answering…" Teddy gestured to the closed door, "I've been knocking and calling for a while,"

Tory frowned and stepped forward, "Dad?" Tory knocked the door loudly, "are you alright?"

"Let's just go in-" Dany started to say but the door clicked and all of them turned to see it open.

They gaped, "Uncle Sirius? What are you doing here?"

Sirius was wearing what he wore at the funeral and there were bags under his eyes. Sirius has never looked short of perfect for as long as the children knew him, "well, I still don't know about the uncle part…" Sirius flashed a charming grin to all of them, "sorry about that Teddy. I heard you but I was in the kitchen and didn't want to burn the house down…"

Teddy raised his brow, "why are you cooking? Where's dad?"

Sirius stepped aside to let them in, "he's…starving. To put it bluntly," Dany cringed.

"Where is he?" Hope asked, looking around and not seeing her father. Sirius pointed to the sitting room.

Hope walked ahead, almost afraid of what she'll find but her father was just sitting on the couch. It could just be another day after work but only that the sitting room was not properly lit. She rounded the couch to sit by her father slowly.

"Dad?" Hope tentatively touched his hand. Remus was staring down at the carpet, his fingers tangled together in front of him. His eyes were as dry as they were at the funeral. His jaw was firmly clenched together. He hardly twitched as Hope sat down by him. Dany sat down on his other side.

"Daddy?" Dany mumbled, "you're scaring us," she shifted his arm over her shoulder and Remus let her. Dany wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Dad," Alastor sat down on the coffee table opposite his father, "please. Talk to us. We're here for you,"

Sirius huffed and folded his arms, "Remus, really? You're going to ignore your children?"

Remus' eyes shifted and he looked up to meet Alastor's eyes, then glanced to Hope, then down at Dany, then to Teddy and Lyall who were standing. He looked down. Growing up, Hope has never seen her father like this. Vulnerable and lost. He always knew what to do, what to say. He was the rock of their family.

"Daddy, please…" Dany whimpered, "we can't lose you too," she jostled him slightly, squeezing him in a hug.

Remus blinked, looking down at Dany. His arm which was thrown limply around her shoulder tightened and Dany sat up, looking hopefully at him. She felt her heart break as Remus looked at her. His eyes, which were normally so full of life and emotions, were empty. They were guarded and cautious, even as he drew his daughter into his arms, stroking the back of her head comfortingly.

* * *

A/N: Amazing reception from the last chapter results in a fast update! Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed last chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm glad I got all of you guessing till the end! Thank you so much for the kind review! I love reading your reviews as they are always so specific with what you liked and what you thought could be done better! Since Remus is your favourite at this point, I'm glad I kept him alive so you'll be interested to see how he would cope! I'm so glad you like the patronus part, I had that idea and hesitated to put it in! Glad it worked out! Oh and finally some 'love' for Charlie, that poor bloke! Apologies that this chapter is not really a look into Remus, the next chapter would surely have more of Remus and his thoughts! Thanks for reading Once upon a full moon!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Remus looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. His breath caught in his chest and it was like his heart stopped as he saw the face at his door.

"Daddy?" Hope frowned.

Remus blinked, looking down. He was vaguely aware of Hope approaching him cautiously, sitting down beside him on the bed, "sorry…I thought…" he muttered.

He felt his daughter looped her arms around his, "daddy…I'm sorry…" Hope said morosely, "I know the resemblance is uncanny. I scare myself looking into the mirror…"she placed her head on his shoulder.

Remus nodded, accepting her apology, absently. Hope did look the carbon copy of _her._ Everything. Apart from the hair but _her_ hair could be any colour…Remus did love the way her hair would flash a hint of red in anger, black in pain, white in shock or fear or when she is ecstatic, deep blue in sadness, a faded pink in fatigue, bubblegum pink or bright purple in joy, lime green in disgust…Everywhere he looked, everywhere there's colour, he saw her. Even his own hair reminded him of her. Her hair tended to match his as they made love and it was something he always loved but she never knew that; she might not even be aware of her hair changing.

"Dinner's done," Hope lifted her head and told him. She stood, her arm still slung through his and Remus stood, allowing Hope to walk down with him.

Remus stopped on the steps, staring at the side of the steps. 

" _Remus…" Remus stirred, hearing his wife's voice, very close to his face, "I know you're awake, come on love, open your eyes for me,"_

 _Remus opened his eyes and tried to blink away sleep, "what is it? Are you alright?" He frowned, sitting up instantly, glancing over his wife's body for injury or signs of pain._

" _I'm fine," she assured him with a smile, "I just want to talk to you," Remus nodded, watching her sleepily. A glance at the clock told him it was 10 minutes before they normally woke up for work. To his surprise, she dove on him, kissing him soundly. He responded in kind, moaning appreciatively._

 _When she pulled away, he couldn't help but smile, "what was that for?" In his chest, he felt a warm tingling feeling of renewed love for his beautiful wife. With that thought, he cradled her as close as possible in his lap._

 _Cupping one cheek with her hand, she said, "you sweet man, when did you put up the lights?" She grinned._

 _Remus ducked his head, "it's nothing. I just know you tend to sneak down for a snack and refuse to wake me to accompany you… so…"_

" _I got hungry and you looked tired…" She pouted, looking down at her swollen belly._

 _Remus smiled, "I know," he leant forward, both hands holding her stomach gently as he pressed a firm kiss to it, "but I just wish you would wake me up to accompany you…I'm just afraid you'll fall, sweetheart,"_

 _She smiled, "I'll be very careful and now that there are lights, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine getting snacks by myself,"_

" _Wait, what did you eat again last night?" Remus raised a brow but before he demand an answer, she left his arms and fled to the toilet.  
_

She already had poor coordination when she could see where she was going. Just thinking about her fumbling down the stairs in the dark in her delicate state terrified him.

"Dad?" Hope tugged him and he blinked, obliging as he walked down the steps. Hope put him down in the chair at the table and rounded the table to fetch the food from the kitchen. Remus was vaguely aware of Sirius approaching from behind him. And as expected, Remus felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you Remus," Sirius shot him a wry smile. Remus looked at him. Sirius, like him, was 61. There were crinkles around his eyes from all the laughter all these years. Lines, that looked more suitable for Remus, were also spotted all over his forehead and around his mouth. His black mane that he was always so proud of was now greying, as was his beard that was dotted with grey. But Remus could still see the charm exuding from him that still got him interested glances from women in the streets. _The grey eyes and the cheekbones._ The ones that _she_ had too.

" _Remus!" she laughed, dodging from his tickles. She grabbed his hands and he used it to pull her closer, "stop it! We're in the streets and people are staring," she hissed to him._

" _Let them stare," Remus shot back smugly, "then they'd know the Head Auror is taken," her eyebrows rose, almost meeting her hairline. She was surprised and Remus had to admit, he surprised himself with his confidence; not mentioning his affliction._

 _Remus knew he owed everything he had today to Kingsley, the minister who made many changes to ensure discrimination no longer plague the werewolf community. Although, Kingsley did set up regulations for werewolves but those are for safety's sake and Remus completely agree with them. Despite that, after the war, they've stayed in, keeping their relationship under wraps as a force of habit but Remus noticed he gradually stopped getting sneers of disgusts in the streets, but rather polite smiles. He was rather sure being announced a war hero had something to do with it too. That and the informative and accurate articles being published about werewolves._

 _Eventually, he surprised her by entrusting little Teddy to Andromeda and dragging his wife out for ice cream and chocolate and this is where Remus took a leap of faith, kissing his wife in public._

 _True enough, people stared but they didn't look disgusted, they were smiling as his wife squirmed from him, laughing._

 _He huffed, tired of her staring so he had kissed her on her cheek firmly._

" _Remus?" she stared, wide eyed and Remus couldn't tell if she was genuinely shocked or teasing him._

" _What? I do so love your cheekbones and eyes," Remus whispered teasingly, "did you know?"_

 _Her nose crinkled, "you and everyone else. They're just so Black and disgustingly charming,"_

 _Remus smiled as she turned and they walked down the streets towards the ice cream shop with his arm around her waist. Glancing sideways at her, he knew she was basking in this new founded freedom as he was._

"It's not that bad!" Remus blinked as Hope howled, leaning over the table to swing a smack at Sirius but Sirius ducked.

"I mean look at it!" Sirius complained, pointing to the food on the table, "it's hardly food!"

Hope scowled, "there were none before I came!" The children had stayed the night but Teddy returned to Victoire first thing in the morning while Lyall and Alastor returned to work. Dany went back to school as Remus instructed. Hope was told to go to work with Lyall but she stubbornly stayed and announced that has taken leave off work, approved by the minister himself.

"None looks slightly better!" Sirius pouted and ducked as he was pelted with bread, "just like your mother-" Sirius stopped himself midsentence and both Hope and Sirius turned to Remus.

Remus looked down at the plate in front of it, ignoring their stares. The steak had blackened sear, the potatoes were looking positively watery and hardly had form. The beans looked undercooked.

" _Is the dinner ready?" Remus bounced Teddy as he walked to the kitchen. His wife had insisted on cooking tonight, seeing as the full moon has just passed and he looked tired. Since the last shatter of another bowl, which Remus cringed to hear and rushed to help but was stopped when she'd shouted for him to stay put, it was suspiciously quiet._

 _Remus was almost afraid to round the corner but she was standing in front of the counter beside the sink, looking down at the counter._

" _Are you alright?" Remus walked up beside her to see 2 blackened steak and burnt peas on the plate, beside a bowl of pureed baby food. Honestly, the pureed food looked the most edible._

" _I burnt it," she muttered, "it was meant to be slightly raw for you…"_

 _Remus didn't know if he should laugh but that was what he felt like doing. Instead, he settled to wrap his free arm around her waist, "sweetheart, it's the thought that counts and at least my wife knows my preference for my steaks,"_

 _Her face puckered as she glanced at the ruined steak, "our dinner is ruined…I ruined it and I'm a terrible wife who can't cook,"_

" _Who says?" Remus straightened up and demanded in a deep voice, looking rightfully offended. Teddy giggled at his tone, "my wife is the best wife in the world!" Remus pulled her towards him, her petite pixie-like body flushed against his, "so brave, kind and so loving!" he announced and beamed in success as she chuckled._

" _But it's burnt," she said morosely, her hair turning dark blue._

 _Remus drew back to look her in the eye, "and I'll still eat it. I'm sure it tastes good, still,"_

 _She forced a smile in appreciation._

 _Teddy squirmed and reach for his mother, his small chubby hand patting her cheek, "mama, eat,"_

 _They turned to him and laughed, nodding, remembering he had fussed due to hunger just moments before._

"It looks great, Hope. Thank you," Remus managed as he looked at the blackened steak.

Hope beamed.

"Biased," Sirius muttered, sitting down beside Remus. Hope stuck out her tongue at Sirius and Remus flinched.

" _Grow up cousin!" Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus turned to see his wife sticking her tongue out at Sirius, probably the second time, "you have a son now! Don't be an embarrassing mother!"_

 _She glowered at Sirius and Remus chuckled to see Sirius looking smaller in his chair instantly. The stare of the Head Auror was no empty threat, "Teddy loves me for a mother no matter what! It makes me fun! Right Teddy bear?" She dove in and tickled the babe who was sitting in the infant chair, giggling as his mother teased him._

" _Sticking out your tongue is probably unseen in the history of mothers till you came along," Sirius muttered, "popping out a little one before you could mature,"_

 _She stuck her tongue out at him again and Remus smiled, leaning over the back of her chair and claiming her tongue, surprising her but she responded in kind. Sirius gagged in the background._

"Ignore your Uncle Sirius, Hope," Remus said as he picked up the fork and knife, cutting a piece of steak for himself. Hope smiled at her father, both of them ignoring Sirius mumbling in the background. Remus looked up and raised a brow when he saw that the middle was slightly rawer than how a steak is usually cooked. It was just as he liked it. He paused before taking the piece in his mouth.

"Is it okay?" Hope asked eagerly, "apart from the burnt part," she added in a mutter.

Remus nodded, "it's just right," he replied good naturedly. He know what Hope and Sirius were doing. They were making him talk and interact with people. Sirius probably told Hope how he liked to shut himself off from the world when he was feeling down. That was when he thought too much and it never goes well then.

Hope turned to Sirius and grinned smugly.

"Yeah yeah, please your father and ignore your Uncle," Sirius muttered as he cut up his steak, "you seem to forget who spoke up for you and brought you out for ice cream when you were little,"

Hope rolled her eyes at Sirius' usual bargaining chip.

Dinner was a quiet affair. After, Remus found himself, sitting by the wireless, listening to the news while Sirius, for once, opted to do the dishes. Hope had just cleaned up the table and brought all the dishes to the sink for Sirius. She sat down by her father.

"I'm sorry for burning it…" Hope bit her lip "I know you were just being too kind a father…it tasted foul,"

"It really tastes alright, Hope," Remus smiled at his daughter, placing a hand on her knee, "but I can't blame you honestly. Good culinary skills hardly ran in the family,"

"You cook beautifully though," Hope's brows knitted together.

"All those I had to learn," Remus replied and Hope nodded with a smile, "are you staying the night?" Remus watched sadly as his daughter nodded, "would Devon be okay without you?"

Hope shifted, "he'll survive," she said curtly and Remus raised a questioning brow. Hope tried to avert the look her father gave her but he wasn't going to let it go, "we argued," she admitted.

"What about?" Remus asked softly.

"He doesn't understand me," Hope whispered.

"I was surprised when you chose to be with him" _after James and Louis has fought over you for 2 years,_ Hope thought what was unsaid.

"Who did you think I'd choose?" Hope asked curiously and Remus thought on it for a moment.

"Honestly as a dad, I can't say I wish you would choose someone at all. No one is good enough for you," Remus smiled sadly and Hope laughed. Her dad could be very mature but at the end of the day, he turned out to just be an adorable dad she loved, "but I would think you'd choose between James and Louis,"

"I thought so too…" Hope bit her lips, "but it's hard, Daddy…" she leant into his side, hugging his arm like when she was a little girl, "they're both my friends and I can't bear the thought of losing the other. Or even losing the one I chose when things don't go as planned…"

Remus patted her hand which was on his arm, "so make it work, my girl. Love is all about work. If you work at it, it'll give you more than you gave it,"

"I know…you and mum fought so hard for what you had," _had._ Remus cringed. Yes they did fought hard. Remus with himself and her for Remus.

"Your-" Remus choked on his words but collected himself and said instead, "she fought hard… she was always stubborn."

Remus could see tears swimming in Hope's eyes, _her eyes,_ threatening to fall and Remus caught them on the crook of his index finger just as it left her eye, "I know, Daddy…"

"Be bold and fight for what you want. Whoever you choose, I know the boy is very lucky to have you," Remus smiled, _like how how I'm lucky I have had her in my lifetime._

They both shot up at the feeling of the wards being disturbed. This house has always been under wards protection, even after the war and more so when the Head Auror, who would tend to have lots of enemies, lived here.

"I'll get it," Hope stood but she looked back as Remus held her hand to stop her.

"I will," he muttered and Hope nodded, sitting back down, watching her father rise and to open the door.

She heard voices before Remus came back to the sitting room. His lips were pressed together so tight it was white underneath his moustache, his jaw clenched firmly. Behind him was a man in black robes with white shirt underneath. Hope did not recognise him.

"Who are you?" Hope blurted and she flinched inwardly. She always had a problem keeping her thoughts to herself; her unfiltered gob was inherited, according to Sirius. Speaking of whom, was emerging from the kitchen, curiously looking at the guest.

"I'm here to announce Head Auror Lupin's will," he folded his hands neatly in front of him, clutching a manila folder. Hope then knew who he was. He was sent by the Auror department. When her mother became Head Auror, she requested the formation of a new department, the department of bereavement, for the aurors. They were to make sure all the aurors has had their will drafted the moment they pass the auror training programme and was inducted as an auror. And if they want to, they were able to insert a letter with the will for their loved ones. It was morbid but it was necessary.

"Have a seat," Hope muttered, gesturing to the chair beside their couch. Remus sat down, as stiff as a board. Sirius stood behind the couch and Hope glimpsed his hand squeeze Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you," He smiled a tight smile, "I'm sorry for your loss. Head Auror Lupin has always been uncommonly kind and a firm leader, the best I've seen and heard from my parents,"

Hope managed a smile and a stiff nod, gesturing for him to start.

He cleared his throat and straightened as he open the manila folder on his lap, "the will of Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin-Tonks-" Hope glimpsed her father's eyes close and she took his fist in her hand. Her mother had kept her father's name, not wanting the Tonks name to die off, not while she's around and Remus encouraged it, "she willed, first and foremost, for her portion of the house and everything in it and all her gold in her only Gringotts vault to go to Remus John Lupin, unless otherwise stated," Hope received the key to the vault on Remus' behalf, "Her books, protective cloak and anything else Auror related, to go equally to Lyall Sirius Lupin and Hope Andromeda Lupin. All things baby related to go to Teddy Remus Lupin and Victoire Elizabeth Lupin. Her quill and parchment set and her potions kit with cauldron to go to Alastor Harry Lupin. Her formal dress cloaks and robes to go to Hope Andromeda Lupin, formal dresses and heels to go to Danielle Dora Lupin. Finally, the antique radio for Andromeda Lupin,"

Hope tried to massage the tension away in Remus' hand but it remain in a stubborn fist, shaking terribly by the time the will ended. Her mother was a simple person with a simple will, handing down mostly practical things to her children and not ostentatious and useless display sets the Blacks tended to hand down.

"Oh and Mr Lupin, Head Auror Lupin has also specifically requested for this letter to be handed to you after reading the will," the man handed over the envelope. Remus looked up and hesitated but eventually took it from him, muttering a thanks, "and that would be all. Once again, I am so sorry for your loss. The Wizarding Community has suffered a great loss,"

"Thank you," Hope mumbled and sent him out without another word. Remus remained in the couch, staring at the envelope in his hand. He didn't remember her mentioning a letter to him but knowing her, she wouldn't tell him, risking having him fearing for her life more than he already do on a daily basis.

"Remus," Sirius' voice was quiet as he squeezed Remus' shoulder. Remus blinked and looked up at his old friend, "you're doing well," Remus' brows knitted and he looked down at his envelope again.

"Daddy," They heard the door close and Hope walked to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Remus said.

It was getting late and Remus nudged his daughter to bed, although she complained that she's too old for him to send her to bed, Hope went; knowing Remus would have his reasons to do so. At this point in time, Hope has lost a mother and Sirius has lost his cousin but they both know this is for Remus. Whatever he needs, for he has lost more.

Remus watched her walk up the steps. He truly was lucky to have children like them and without _her_ he wouldn't have them. It now hurt where it fluttered, in the past, when he saw _her_ , to look at his own daughter but he loves her. Remus had turned Hope away already once in her life. Hope wouldn't remember but Remus would always feel the guilt of rejecting his daughter. When she was just born, when the mediwitch offered for him to hold her, when he knew that his daughter's mother wasn't breathing anymore. He had sent Hope away, refusing to touch her.

He didn't know how he did it, but he wouldn't do it again. Never. And that was why he allowed and appreciated Hope with him. He loved his daughter and he knew how much it would hurt her and him if he turned her away. So he does not.

"Her being here is good for you, you know," Sirius said, sitting down on the couch beside him, the space Hope had filled, "despite the resemblance…" Sirius' nose crinkled as he thought about it and Remus know his cousin's death didn't hit Sirius any less gently, "I'm surprised I can sit here with you and have a civil conversation,"

"What?" Remus frowned.

"I guess I expect you to-" Sirius paused, "I don't know but not like this, not here, calm, eyes dry. Although, you remind me of you, before you knew my baby cousin,"

Remus muttered, "I feel empty. But Hope…and the kids…"

Sirius patted his shoulder, "I know mate. You feel like have to be strong for them. They are your kids but they're not kids anymore," a long pause settled over the room, a tensed silence; expectant.

"Sirius," Remus muttered, "she's still here with me," he whispered.

Sirius sat up and opened his mouth, and Remus said it with him, "the ones that love us never really leave us," Sirius was stunned as Remus finished it word for word with him. As Remus' head hung to look at the letter in his hand, Sirius continued, "you can always find them in here,"

"No, she's with us…in this room. Everywhere I look, she's there…" Remus breathed, hating the way it trembles, "so I can't grieve her. She's _not_ gone,"

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he regarded his best friend, "open her letter, mate," Sirius' hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"No," Remus replied simply, staring, "there's no need to open the letter, she's not gone,"

Sirius stood and sat on the coffee table opposite him, willing his friend to look him in his eyes, "you went to her _funeral._ Her body is in that box. She's not waking up anymore. She is not coming home, Remus,"

Remus' jaw clenched and he glared at Sirius. Sirius barely flinched. Sirius was used to this. It was good that Remus was emoting at all. Remus could kick and scream and cry but Sirius was not going to let him wallow in self-pity, denial or avoidance, as Remus tended to; even if it was the last thing he could do for his baby cousin, "just wait," Remus growled, "you'll see,"

"I know she feels very real, mate, but because you feel her here in this house does not mean she's still here. You two have spent way too much time together in this house," Sirius scoffed, "You have to get out of here and get your head sorted out. You can barely think properly in this house with memories of her everywhere-"

"Sirius, stop," Remus snapped, "I'm not going anyway," Sirius regarded his friend with muted but keen judgement. At least Remus was talking. If it were the old Remus, Sirius knew from Hogwarts, Remus would be absolutely quiet. His baby cousin really was a good for Remus.

"Oh, so what? You're going to wait here for her to return?" Sirius asked, "and see Hope walk down those steps and pretend it's her?"

"She is _not_ gone!" Remus growled, glaring at Sirius.

"So say her name," Sirius shot back, a challenge, and Remus froze, stiffening and pale, "say her name," Sirius repeated.

Remus averted his eye, "she's-"

"SAY HER NAME!" Sirius roared, grabbing Remus by his shoulders so he can't turn away from him.

Remus was trembling but Sirius wanted this for Remus, it would be good for him, better than pretending, "D-Dora…" Remus' eyes glazed over as he breathed her name and Sirius let him go. Sirius watched, feeling the pain of his friend as Remus folded in on himself, holding his head in his hands, positively shaking, "my Nymphadora…" Sirius couldn't say he was alarmed to glimpse tears falling to the carpet but expecting it did not seem to make it easier to witness, "my Dora!" Remus' muffled cry was foreign to Sirius' ears, hollow and desperate, almost a howl.

Sirius let him cry and sob, flinching as ragged breaths struggled to reach Remus' already tortured lungs. Remus cried out in agony and Sirius stood, retreating from the sitting room. He can't watch this any longer. He bumped into Hope, who was rushing down the stairs. Sirius turned and instantly placed a rushed finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet. Hope was worried however, so Sirius let her have a peek into the sitting room. Her eyes welled up as she watched the father break down, for the first time.

Both Sirius and Hope went to the dining room, sitting where they would hear if he needed them but just out of sight.

"My beautiful Nymphadora," Remus' voice was raw from sobbing, "you said forever, you _promised_ …"

* * *

A/N: Throughout this chapter, there was so much of Dora but yet, no mention of her name (other than the will) if you guys noticed. And that was intentional with hints at Remus' denial which was discovered by Sirius towards the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite all the angst! Do leave me some feedback regarding this! I'm estimating around 3 chapters after this to the end!

Thank you so much for the fantastic reception of last chapter! It is amazing how reviews help with my writing! And so, a super early update for those who can wait no longer for this chapter!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm so glad you loved the twin's conversation best. It might be surprising but it was the one that was hardest to write and through writing that, I realised I didn't write much on the twins in this story anyway. About their conversation, I might have rushed it a little in my struggle and I tend to babble nonsensically in my writing when I struggle! Sorry about that! I might go back to fix that when this story is done. After this chapter, you probably appreciate Sirius even more! (As sadistic as it is) I hope the hankies were useful!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" It wasn't the first time she asked but it was the first time she did so while on her knees by his chair, holding his hand in both of hers, tears welling up in her eyes. Remus was absolutely breaking her heart with his grief. Her father had sobbed himself to sleep that night on the couch and Sirius had helped her carry him to his bed, tucking him in.

In the morning, she found him like this and he had stayed in the same position for a month now. He was perched on the wide ledge by the window, looking out the window unblinkingly. He left only for the toilet and when the full moon came. All the while, in his hand, he clutched the unopened letter.

Teddy, Lyall and Alastor came back to visit their father but he entertained them with minimal response, limited to nods and mutters. Hope had applied for a long term leave of absence from her training, assured by the minister that she can feel free to come back whenever her family situation has stabilised. Hope had tried to coax more conversation from her father but to no avail so all she could do was to feed her father to ensure he did not starve to death. He becoming all skin and bones compared to before her mother's death.

Remus turned to her and raised his hand, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumb. On his lips was a strained smile, "don't cry, Hope," he muttered.

"Daddy, can you at least tell me why you are sitting here?" Hope pleaded. Remus averted her eyes, a hand still on her cheek as his eyes darted out the window.

Remus moistened his lips before croaking, "your mother used to sit on this ledge waiting for me to return during the war whenever I had to leave the house, even when I left to fetch groceries. She'll sit right here, like this," Hope followed his gaze to see that this window overlooked the plain before the house so that the apparition point is in plain sight, "and when I returned, I would see her, perched on this window, smiling at me…"

"Daddy…" Hope closed her eyes, knowing where this is going.

"She'd always waited for me," Remus continued, staring fixedly out the window, "she had waited for me to realise I could be her husband and be a father to our children, she had waited for me to return home from the war, she had waited for me to realise I could be loved and I deserved everything she wanted to give me…" he mumbled, "and when I finally realised that…" he choked over his words, "when I could bring myself to produce a corporeal patronus like she had always wished, when I loved myself-"

"Dad please…" she bit her lips, "don't be this way,"

"Hope," Remus' voice steadied and she looked up, almost afraid of what her father would say, "I'm waiting for your mother," he turned back to the window, "she would come back. There," he pointed to the apparition point with a trembling hand.

Hope choked on a sob, "Mum's not coming back, Daddy, please!"

"She's dead, Remus,"

They looked up to see Sirius standing at the door of the bedroom, dark eyebags under his eyes and his cheeks sallow. The month has been rough on all of them and Sirius spent a good part of it thinking on how to bring Remus back after he had shoved Remus down that path to properly grieve.

Hope cringed at the way he said it. But despite Sirius' less than gentle ways with Remus, Hope was thankful for him being there. Sirius tied up loose ends for them.

"No," Remus replied simply and turned back to the window.

"You can wait but she's not coming back!" Sirius shouted and Hope rose.

"Don't shout at him, Uncle Sirius!" Hope snapped.

Sirius ignored her, "she's not coming back so you can wait forever," Sirius spat.

Remus looked up at him, "For Dora, I will wait," tears welled, "it's only for life,"

 _2 weeks later…_

Sirius walked down the steps to see Hope sitting on the couch in the sitting room, her head in her hands. Too Remus-like for his liking so he sat down on the couch and pulled the poor girl into his side, "hey,"

Hope sniffed, trying to rub tears from her eyes inconspicuously, "hey…"

"You know your dad reminds me of your mum, funnily enough," Sirius chuckled bitterly.

Hope frowned, "what do you mean?" she couldn't imagine her mother like this; quiet, unresponsive and distant.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "well…your dad found out your mother was pregnant with Teddy and he freaked."

"What do you mean 'freaked'?" Hope demanded.

"Don't know if I should even tell you this," Sirius muttered but continued nonetheless, "he was scared, your dad. I mean he is a werewolf and with that being such a big part of his genes, he wasn't sure if any children of his would turn out to be a werewolf like him. They both weren't sure. Your mum was just more optimistic and kind of resigned herself to love the kid no matter what. Your dad on the other hand, he just did what he did best; blamed himself and threw himself out of the house. Your mum was obviously distraught. She lay in bed all day and did nothing beyond going to the loo and taking a few bites of the food I brought up to her,"

"But dad came back," Hope frowned, insisting.

Sirius nodded, "he did, and I punched him," Hope gaped, "well, he did leave my baby cousin hurt and relatively unprotected in the middle of a war," he shrugged, "and I think no one has more right, other than your mother, to hit your father. He needs a good beating…maybe even now," Sirius muttered.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my father," Hope glowered, "or I will- I-!"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Merlin you little spitfire. Just like your mother, you are," Sirius' guffaws slowed into a bitter laugh and Hope was alarmed to look into his grey eyes to see tears welling up there, "just like your mother…brave and loyal,"

"Uncle Sirius…" Hope mumbled, not sure what to do as a tear escaped his eye to pave its way down his check and into his moustache. All her life, she had not seen Sirius like this. He was always confident, happy and funny.

"I'm fine, lil' spitfire," Sirius gave a wet chuckle, "I just…miss your mum is all. She was always so…happy and bubbly… I never thought she would-" Sirius choked back a sob. Hope frowned, lacing her arms around his torso and giving him a firm hug, "I never thought she would be gone, one day. Just like that. Without a word, without a sign," Sirius sighed, squeezing her around her shoulder.

They both jumped when they heard an owl pecking furiously on the window. Sirius rose, wiping away tears as he let the owl in, relieving it of the note and unrolling it to read. Hope watched as Sirius' knitted brows smoothed out and his lips twisted into a wide grin.

* * *

 _It's only for life. His life._

Hehad said and he meant it. For all that Dora meant to him, he would easily spend his life waiting for her. He only hoped to see her face one more time. He was a Gryffindor, declared to be brave but when it came to matters regarding his wife, Remus was terrified. He struggled to remember how she looked like, how she felt like beneath his calloused palm and what her voice sounded like. It was ironic considering that she was all he thought about these days as he watches the horizon for a sign of her.

It went by so quickly. Her life, their life and then her death. It was sudden, it was quick; it was a shock. Just like how Death always had been with everyone Remus loved. He never got a warning. Death was not so kind to him.

Remus thought he has had Dora, firmly in his embrace. This time, he was determined and confident that he would not have Death take her. Dora was strong and Remus knew he would not let her go and she would not go. Between the two of them, he felt like there was nothing that can tear them apart.

But now, Remus was alone and he was absolutely terrified. Truthfully, he could feel it in his heart, in his head and even in his bones. _She's gone._ But every time a piece of their past flashed before his eyes, he felt like she was here again; she's alive and right with him. And Remus found himself grasping for them, pathetically. He knew it was cowardly of him but if he could make his Dora stay, he would willing _be_ a coward.

Hope and Sirius cared for him but they didn't understand. He cannot forget her. If he did, if he admitted that she has died, then she would truly be dead.

But he _needed_ her.

 _How would he live now?_

* * *

A/N: A short but quick update! Some insight into Remus' situation and why he behave the way he did! Do leave me a review to tell me what you think about it? Is it believable? Is it too vague?

Thank you so much to those who left me reviews for last chapter! Those kept me writing the entire day!

Lupinfamily4ever: Not much healing done apparently but it did make him aware (as address in the last part of this chapter)! I'm glad the flashback softened the grief a bit! I glad you're enjoying Hope! Thank you so much for the kind and elaborate review! Hopefully you're not too disappointed it's still on Remus' grief!

Remuslovedora: I love your review name! I'm so glad to know you love my stories (and rare to find someone who followed this since Don't call me Nymphadora)! Thanks for this review!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

October 2021

Hope rose when she heard a knock on the door. Sirius had just retreated to his room for some much needed rest, having been assured by the letter that he read earlier. Hurriedly, she yank the door open to reveal her brothers. Alastor was clad in his black Unspeakable robes and Lyall in his black Auror robes. The Auror department had decided to wear black for a month in remembrance of the passing of the Head Auror. Teddy was standing in front of them. His hair was the exact shade as Remus', his original colour, un-morphed. In his arms, he was carrying a bundle of bright pink carefully.

Her brothers stepped in and Hope couldn't help but coo as she peered down.

In his arms, Teddy held his infant daughter. The babe's cheeks were red and chubby, the skin so smooth and flawless that it was almost translucent and practically glowing. No doubt originating from the quarter of veela blood she had. Hope couldn't help but raise a finger, caressing the babe's chubby cheek with the back of her index finger. The baby stirred and open her eyes tentatively, flinching from the light. Hope sucked in a breath. Her eyes were a violent violet colour. She had a head of black hair but as her eyes opened, her hair flashed bubblegum pink.

Hope gaped, "she's-?" she looked at her brother, her eyes wide.

Teddy nodded with a smile, "yes. A metamorphmagus," he looked down at his daughter with a fond smile, "she's beautiful, Hope. I saw her when she was born. She has a head of black hair. She has Victoire's blue eyes and skin. But at the same time, she looks so much like mum. I think it's the cheekbones and-"

Hope laughed, "You'll be a great father, Teddy," Hope threw her arms around Teddy's neck, minding the baby in his arms.

Teddy accepted her hug gratefully. His heart was leaping out of his chest as he spoke about his daughter, "how do you know?"

Hope laughed, "you're in love with her already, how wrong can you be?" Teddy nodded, smiling as he looked down at his daughter whose eyes were now closed.

Teddy then looked up suddenly, remembering his purpose here, "where's dad?"

"Upstairs, as usual," Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked as Teddy stepped towards the stairs. Teddy hesitated but nodded.

"He needs to see her," Teddy stated firmly, "he needs this," Teddy turned and headed up the stairs.

Hope frowned and ran up the stairs after him, hearing Lyall and Alastor following. She placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder as he stood outside their parents' room, "if he turns her away, don't blame him…don't be mad at him," Hope implored.

Teddy stiffened at the thought of that scenario but eventually he straightened, "he wouldn't," ready to go in.

Hope's hand gripped his shoulder to stop him as she insisted, "he's not the same, Teddy. I said _if_ ," Teddy looked into the grey eyes of his sister and nodded eventually. Hope knocked and open the door, letting Teddy nudge it open to enter.

Remus was seated on the ledge of the window, the exact same spot, gazing out the window.

"Daddy. Ted, Ly and Tory are here to see you," Hope said. Remus barely budged. He hardly blinked.

Teddy hesitated. Tory reached forward and patted his brother's shoulder. Teddy eventually clenched his jaws firmly, stepping up beside his father and crouching down.

"Dad," Teddy smiled, "look who's here to meet you?"

There was no response.

Hope bit her lips, wringing her hands. If this won't help him, she was prepared to resign herself to the fact that her father just might live out the rest of his days as such.

Teddy, however, was not discouraged, "Dad…" he made to nudge his father but instead, he jostled the baby in his arms awake. The baby stirred and stretched, her little fist coming loose from the swaddle. She reached around as far as she can reach. Her face scrunched up, ready to fuss when her fist hit Remus' hand firmly.

Remus turned, out of sheer curiosity. Teddy smiled as the baby's frown smoothened out, straining to look curiously at what she has touched. She looked up at Remus as he stared down at her. Teddy felt his heart leap as his daughter's face melt into a beautiful smile, her blue eyes twinkling at Remus. She waved her fist and touched Remus' hand.

Hope held her breath as she watched her father. His emotionless expression turned into that of curiosity before he paled entirely, stiffening.

"Meet your granddaughter, Dora Leonda Lupin," Teddy whispered, almost afraid to disturb the moment. Remus was staring at the baby intently, "Leonda means lioness in french. To remember how mother was. So brave until her last breath,"

Teddy watched as Remus resumed animation, his hand twitching towards the baby under her touch. The baby's eyes was watching Remus unblinkingly as she felt Remus caress the back of her hand gently with a calloused finger.

"Dad?" Teddy prompted.

"Dora…" Remus mumbled, watching the baby as the baby watched him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Teddy whispered. Remus straightened out as if he was entertaining the idea for the first time, his eyes never leaving the baby, "yeah?" Teddy held the baby out gently and Remus' arms automatically came up to support the baby in all the right spots.

Teddy let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when the baby was in his father's sure arms instead of his own trembling two arms. Teddy stood, smiling at Hope's grin. Lyall and Alastor was standing at the door, smiling at their father as well.

Teddy turned back to gaze at his father and his daughter interact. Remus gently adjusted the baby such that he could hold her with one arm while the other hand came up to wipe away drool from her chin gently. The baby watched Remus unblinkingly, sticking her little tongue out experimentally.

Hope tapped Teddy and gestured out the door. Teddy nodded and with one last glance back at them.

"Thank you for that Teddy," Hope sighed, "trust me, between Uncle Sirius and me, we have tried everything but he hardly responded after that breakdown…"

Alastor came up, tapping her on her shoulder as they stepped down the last step of the stairs. She turned and accepted her twin's hug, ignoring both Lyall's and Teddy's raised brows at the affection between the two of them, "I'm sorry I wasn't here-"

"Don't you dare say that, Tory!" Hope snapped, "I was doing fine with Uncle Sirius. We just needed that one nudge to push Dad out of his denial for a moment,"

"I thought he was just grieving when he acted like he did at mum's funeral," Lyall muttered.

"Well," Sirius said from the sitting room, "your father is the king of denial and avoidance. No one does it better than him,"

Hope snorted, "tell me about it,"

"I think he's doing alright. I wouldn't know what to do without Victoire at this point…" Teddy mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Oh you didn't mention in the letter! When exactly was…Dora born?" Hope asked, stumbling over her mother's name. That'll take some getting used to.

Teddy smiled, that smile when his daughter was mentioned, "just. When I sent you the letter and Victoire and I decided on the spot what to name her. I thought I had to show her to Dad, first thing. So I allowed the healer to swaddle her up and run the health tests and protect her with immunity boosting spells before I practically stole her out of St. Mungos and came here,"

Lyall's eyes bugged, "what?" Teddy jumped, "you removed my niece from the hospital when she was literally just born?!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "the healer said she'll be fine. She's born in the pink of health! And besides, I'm her father, how could I possibly do anything to endanger her life,"

"Regardless," Hope placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder, turning him to face her. She launched herself into his arms, "Dad really needed that,"

Teddy returned her hug, patting her on her back, "You did a good job taking care of him, Hope. It's the least I could do. Mum would kill us if we let Dad live like this,"

Remus had walked down the stairs, leaving his seat by the window willingly for the first time. Hope smiled as she watched her father descend the steps carefully. In his arms, he cradled little Dora. Remus kissed the baby on her brow before handing her over to Teddy.

"She's hungry," Remus said to Teddy.

Teddy peered down at his daughter. The baby was asleep peacefully, unaware of the journey down the steps or that she was passed over from Remus' sure and steady arms, "she looks fine. How do you-"

The baby woke with a frown and knitted brows as she blinked up at her father. Her little tongue darted out to lick her pink lips before she coughed, telling of the wail coming up.

"There we go," Remus smiled knowingly.

"How did you know?" Teddy gaped, bouncing the baby to keep her wail at bay.

Hope scoffed, "who do you think raised the lot of us?" Lyall sniggered loudly as Teddy looked incredulous.

"Go," Remus told him gently, glancing fondly to his granddaughter.

Teddy grinned and nodded, "thanks dad. Say bye bye to Granddaddy,"

Remus smiled as little Dora reached her little fists towards Remus, smiling at him, "that makes me sound old, Teddy bear," Remus leant forward to blow raspberry on little Dora's cheek and she screeched in delight and laughed.

Teddy froze, "it's her _first_ laugh," Teddy sounded estatic.

Lyall rolled his eyes, "jeez, it's a laugh, Teddy bear,"

"Your children's firsts are your everything," Remus smiled, patting Teddy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Teddy,"

Teddy flushed, the tips of his turquoise hair turning slightly pink. Little Dora's eyes fixed on her father's hair and her hair changed from black to that of a faded light pink. Remus' sharp draw of breath was not missed by his children.

"She is perfect, Teddy,"

* * *

Remus had retreated to the sanctuary of his room after Teddy and Little Dora's departure and there was little objection. He knew they didn't want to push him too hard but their caution with him made everything harder to bear without his wife there. It was different without her.

He sat on the edge of the bed. His body, especially his back, ached. But he was reluctant to lay on it. It was quiet. It was empty. Cold.

He glanced at the pocket of his jacket. He had stowed the letter into his pocket in his haste to have the chance to hold his granddaughter but the presence of the letter weighed heavily in his pocket, burning him. Remus felt the crisp of the envelope and drew it out of his pocket gently.

The month he spent waiting for her by the window, he had considered shredding the letter to shreds and burning the pieces but something stopped him. Contrary to what others thought, he could feel her departure. There was a big piece of his heart that was searing, empty.

 _I miss you_ was the last thing she told him. She wrote to him. The spontaneity was what Remus loved about his wife. Not the reckless spontaneity but the random spontaneous declaration of love at any time of the day. The separation of space was never an issue in Dora's mind. She would send word. From the beginning to the end, that was how she was and Remus loved her for it. It was what he was missing in his life before he met her (a life he could barely remember living); someone to remind him he was loved. And now, she cannot send word, from wherever she is, even if she wanted to. The thought kills him.

Somehow, telling himself it was temporary and that she would be back helped him, soothed the pain some. He was always a coward. But he couldn't be anymore. Little Dora would be looking to him now. His wife made him braver than he thought he could be. His children beefed up his courage even more and now, his grandchild, little Dora (the irony was not lost on Remus) was nudging him to push that barrier again; to be braver than he think he can be.

That thought walked him through the process opening the letter; his hand trailing over the mouth of the envelope. Remus watched as the envelope was sliced neatly on the top wandlessly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but to no avail. His fingers felt like lead as he took out the folded stack of parchment in the envelope. His heart leaped to his throat as the knowledge that at some point in the past, Dora was hunched over this piece of parchment with the quill in her hand, scribbling furiously.

Shaking aside that thought, that image of her beautiful visage, Remus unfolded the parchment…

* * *

That night, Teddy cradled his daughter in his arms, rocking her to sleep and then he couldn't bring himself to put her down. He gazed down at her, sleeping soundly.

" _Mama," Dora turned to see her curious 3 year old running unsteadily to her. She crouched and open her arms. Teddy ran headlong into her embrace._

" _Ooph!" Dora cried exaggeratedly as she pretended to fall back from his charge. Teddy laughed, tickled and pleased that he was so strong, "yes my sweet Teddy bear?"_

 _Teddy grinned, "mama," he chattered happily, patting his mother on her cheek with one hand, grasping his plush wolf in his other hand. He loved it when his mother was at the same height that he was so he could touch her face and she could blow raspberry on his cheek and his belly, "why is Teddy here?" he asked._

 _Dora raised a brow at his question, "Teddy, you're home. Because-"_

" _No!" Teddy huffed "why is Teddy…born?" he frowned, struggling to remember the word he was taught._

 _Dora raised both brows. She seemed to think about it for a second before she smiled at her son, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before telling him, "because Dada loves Mama very much and now, we both love Teddy so, so, so very much!" she leaned in, blowing a loud raspberry on his cheek. Teddy squealed and laughed._

Teddy felt tears well up in his eyes and he leant forward to press a kiss to the baby's forehead, "Little Dora, my daughter…Daddy and Mummy love you very much. Granddad Remus loves you so much. And-" Teddy choked over his words, "I know Nana Dora would've loved you so, so much…"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter before the last one (and it will be a long one, so brace yourselves!). Thank you so much to all the reviews of last chapter! Do leave me a review about this one!

Remuslovedora: I'm glad you enjoy my stories and have read it multiple times! Wow! Thank you so much for such a kind review!

Lupinfamily4ever: I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and Hope! The end of Remus' 'down days' and things were looking up this chapter! But yeah, Remus' melancholy somehow contributes to his charm. Well, Remus opens the letter in this chapter so we shall see! Thank you for your kind review!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _Remus, my love,_

 _Forgive me. Believe me when I tell you that I pray from the moment I wrote this, that you needn't open this letter, that you needn't even know that I wrote this at all. I pray that I would never be put in a situation where I have to give my life for the greater good but now I have._

* * *

June 2022

"Come here please Little Dora," Remus smiled, gesturing her over. Little Dora turned at her name, happy to oblige with her grandfather's instructions. Hope has returned to work at the Auror Office after watching Remus go about his day around his granddaughter's needs. Teddy and Victoire was both more than glad to entrust Remus with their daughter in the day when they worked. So Remus spent most of his day taking care of his beautiful granddaughter and reading to her every day. The two of them worked up a healthy bond and mutual dependence as the days turn to months.

She babbled happily as she stopped at Remus' feet, scrambling to her feet as she used Remus' leg as support.

Remus smiled, holding her under her arms as he swooped her off her feet, "whoosh!" Remus sounded as he flew Dora into the air like a bird before settling her on his stomach heavily. Little Dora laughed, bouncing on him happily. After adjusting her into a sitting position in his lap with her back leaning on his stomach, Remus reached to his side where he had placed the photo album.

Little Dora watched the book-like thing settle in front of her and her eyes twinkled in anticipation. She had always enjoyed being read to by her grandfather. He told enjoyable stories and made the best voices.

"Dora," Remus opened the album, looking at it over the top of Dora's head, "these are the photos grandpa took with nana when she was still here," the first picture was one they took in front of the house on the day of their wedding, "this was when Grandpa and Nana got married," Remus pointed at it and they both watched as the younger version of Remus wrap his arms around Tonks, gazing at her lovingly. Tonks beamed up at her husband, kissing him full on the lips. When Remus withdrew, he seemed to be blushing as he glanced at the camera, self-conscious.

Remus flipped the page of the book.

"This is Nana when she was pregnant with Teddy, your dada," Remus smiled, pointing at the second photo to guide Little Dora's gaze. It was picture of Tonks lounging on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. Both her hands were on her very swollen belly. Remus watched longingly as the Tonks in the photo stuck her tongue out at the person taking the photo (himself) before huffing and tossing her head back in frustration; a shadow of the Blacks' wrath visible in her every feature. Remus remember that moment vividly. Tonks was complaining about feeling fat and that the baby was being extremely restless, having kicked her in the ribs twice that day. Tonks wanted the baby to be born at that moment as she commanded. Remus had laughed at her and took a photo instead.

Little Dora stared wide-eyed at the photo, transfixed by the moving picture.

"And this, your Nana took it. Grandpapa was feeling ill that day and Nana was feeling mean," Remus chuckled. The picture started with him on the couch, sleeping with his head propped up on two fluffy pillows that Tonks had stuffed there. The camera seemed to be set to hover as Tonks emerged from behind the camera and into the frame. She crept up beside him and threw herself on him. Remus smiled as he watched himself jump in surprise while Tonks sprawled over him, laughing.

Remus shook his head as he flipped the page. Little Dora babbled happily, a hand on Remus' hand which was holding the album up.

"Your father was being a naughty boy that day, morphing to be your uncle Lyall for a day and confusing me and Nana when we get home from work," Remus smiled. Both Lyalls were sat on the floor, playing with some blocks. Both of them looked up to the camera and flashed identical grins. They even had identical sets of pyjamas on, "don't you go morphing like that and confusing your poor grandpa," Remus tickled her under her ribs. Little Dora shrieked with laughter as she squirmed until she was lying down and cradled in his arms. Her pink hair turned bright yellow.

"Gwan Pap..pa," Little Dora looked up at Remus from her place cradled in his arms. Her eyes were a shock of blue and her hair turned back to pink as she babbled to her grandfather.

Remus stared, "My darling, w-what did you say?"

"Pap...pa," she declared. Remus laughed heartily at her first words, for the first time since the passing of his wife.

* * *

 _You promised me three requests, requests that you will definitely meet. I have one last request if I remember correctly and I will tell you my last request now. Live. Live for me, for our children, for our grandchildren, for yourself. This world is yours and our children's to enjoy and even if I can't be there, I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

November 2023

"Am I pretty, Dad?" Hope asked with a grin.

Remus blinked, looking offended, "always, my darling," he smiled. Hope had a veil over her head and she was dressed in an elegant while halter neck wedding dress, "you look so much like your mother," Remus muttered, a lump forming in his throat. He could still remember his wife on the day they married vividly. She looked absolutely breath-taking then. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her walk down the aisle, "Your mother was so beautiful," Remus whispered, his voice cracking, "she would've wanted to be here so badly…" They were standing outside the church doors, waiting for the cue so they can enter. It was the same church that Remus and Dora married in.

Hope threw her arms around her father, pressing a kiss to his cheek, snapping Remus out of his reverie and he blinked to realise his eyes were welling up, "I love you Dad,"

Remus smiled, pulling away from his daughter, "don't tell James you kissed me. I wouldn't want to steal the first kiss on your wedding day," Hope was pleased to hear humour from her father and glimpse that twinkle in his eyes. Remus had not been the same since Dora's passing and it was a relief to see that Little Dora was building him up as her namesake always could while she was alive.

Hope laughed, rolling her eyes, "all fathers are their daughters' first love, James has long resigned to the fact that he is not my first love,"

"You've been cruel," Remus accused but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, "but I know you've made a good decision," they heard a knock, the cue and Remus turned, straightening his back.

Hope chewed her lips, nervous as she slung his arm through Remus', "I sure hope so,"

"Do you love him?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Hope nodded.

Remus smiled, "that's all you'll need." Beside them, Remus smiled at Harry. By Harry's side, Lily stood with her arm slung through Harry's arm.

They walked down the wide aisle together. Remus smiled at James as he took Hope's hand from around his elbow and paused, meeting James' eye as he placed Hope's hand in James' waiting hand.

"James," Remus started and James met his eyes, confident, "that's my daughter you've got there,"

"Yes, sir," James inclined his head.

"She could be stubborn, opinionated and grumpy," Remus said, and Hope huffed beside him to the amusement of the audience, "but she's also strong, free-spirited and beautiful. And my girl is so very like her mother. From today onwards, she would love you, like no one ever could. I want you to know that and I hope you can make her happy. Like how she deserves to be,"

James nodded and turned to his beautiful bride, smiling, tears in his eyes, "I will, I swear," Remus leant forward and kiss his daughter on her forehead before stepping aside for Harry and Lily to step forward to Alastor. Alastor glanced to Remus and Remus nodded. Alastor swallowed visibly and turned to Harry and Lily.

Harry smiled as he placed Lily's hand in his, "if you're really your father's son, I know you'll treat her right," Remus chuckled, shaking his head, "but don't screw it up, Tory,"

Alastor paled and nodded. Lily laughed heartily, hugging her father. Harry chuckled and patted Alastor's shoulder before turning to step aside.

Little Dora tugged on Remus' sleeve, wanting to be picked up so she could see what was going on amidst the crowd. Remus smiled. He could never deny his granddaughter and her cherubic face. Lyall swore that it was Veela magic at work so that Little Dora has everyone at her beck and call.

"Papa, papa, papa," Dora babbled happily and Remus unwittingly smiled. She has taken to shorten Grandpa to Papa and it seemed to be her favourite word despite her ever growing vocabulary at the age of two.

"Dora look," Remus pointed at the two couple who turned to face the master of the ceremony as the crowd took their seats. Little Dora turned to watch the ceremony, enthralled by the beautiful flowers and dress the brides had on. But before long, as the ceremony progressed with the couples making their vows to each other, Little Dora buried her face in Remus' shoulder and fell asleep. The ceremony was over and slow music began to signal the beginning of the post-wedding dance.

Remus watched as James bowed and offered his hand, palm up. Hope giggled and nodded, taking his hand before the two of them started off in a slow dance. Behind James, Lily and Alastor began their dance as well. Before long, couples from the audience joined them as well. Churches do not normally host dances at weddings but after much convincing from Remus, who knew the Minister of the church, he relented.

Remus smiled as he watched James waltz with Hope, grinning while Alastor twirled Lily around, pulling her back into his embrace. Lily laughed, kissing her new husband chastely on his lips. The church was the same from when he and his wife tied the knot. He turned to look down the aisle and he could almost see his Dora walking down the aisle barefooted, clad in a white halter neck dress that left her back bare. She wore a necklace that was so elaborate it resembled a choker, with an emerald jewel in the middle.

"Papa,"

Remus blinked and turned to see little Dora rubbing sleep away, looking at him, "yes, baby?"

"Dance," she pointed to the dance floor, her little red lips pursed, her defined brows furrowed and her blue eyes determined. Remus smiled, placing her on her feet, getting on one knee gingerly as he held out his hand.

"Little Ms Lupin," Remus started, clearly and formally, failing to see Victoire and Teddy watching by the side. Victoire was tearing with a hand over her mouth as she always did when she saw grandfather and granddaughter interact lovingly, "may you grant me the first dance of the night?"

Little Dora giggled, "yes, Mr Lupin," she curtsied and Teddy laughed quietly into his hand. Trust his father to raise his granddaughter like a true princess with impeccable manners and language.

Remus took Little Dora under her arms as he lifted her into his arms whilst standing, cringing as his knee popped. She caught his cringe, "Papa, are you in pain?"

"No my sweet Dora," Remus smiled as they approached the dance floor together and Remus danced around with her in his arms. Little Dora laughed as Remus twirled them around, her hair turning a bright bubblegum pink in her delight.

Remus glanced at her hair, smiling as he pressed his lips to her hair

* * *

 _Please know that I never intended to leave you. I love you, Remus, very much. From the moment I realised I love you till my last breath and even after, I will love you. Can you feel it?_

* * *

2024

It was their anniversary. Their 27th year.

Remus smiled, tracing her white marble gravestone with his fingertips longingly. The sun was just going up.

Remus had awoke abruptly, his wife's beautiful visage in his dream and his mind, as usual. Glancing at the clock to see the date, he sat up. He had not forgotten. He had gone to sleep merely hoping to be able to sleep in a little more but to no avail. It has been 3 years and every night was not getting easier as Remus has hoped. The space by him on the bed remained too still, too cold, too _empty, like his heart._ He had long admitted it would never be the same for him.

The house was cold as well, even in the middle of summer. He missed her. How could he not? She filled every space in the house and in his heart.

"Dora," Remus whispered to the gravestone that he sat alongside, "I miss you. I love you. This is for you, my dear," he placed a bouquet of sunflower on her grave. It wasn't her favourite flower, Dora didn't even particularly fancy flowers. She found them impractical but Remus felt it was right for the occasion and he knew Dora would appreciate, "Happy Anniversary my love,"

Remus swallowed, his palm on the cold headstone and he turned away from her to watch the sunrise as a tear sprung from his eye and down his face.

* * *

 _I am so very sorry, my love. My heart breaks to think of how you could be feeling at this moment. How would I feel if it were me reading a letter you left me, which would be all you left me. How could I live? I don't know but I know that my husband, my love, you, Remus John Lupin can do it. Because you are brave and strong. Because you love me and I asked that you do._

* * *

2025

His knees ached, barely holding up his weight, threatening to give out and throw him sprawling all over the concrete but Remus ran nonetheless. His daughter needed him. _Their_ daughter.

"Hope Andromeda Lupin or Potter," Remus demanded breathlessly the moment he reached the counter of the maternity ward.

The healer looked up at him lazily. Normally, Remus would get in line and approach the counter respectfully, highly aware of his 'status' even if Kingsley had abolished and heavily punished prejudiced behaviour. But when it came to matters of those he loved, Remus could be reckless, contrary to popular belief. Her eyes widened at his scars marked face and she looked down to the stack of paper in front of her, looking for the name.

"Room 507-"

Remus took off. He ran up the stairs 3 at a time and found the room quickly enough, bursting through the ward doors.

"Daddy!" Hope sniffed and Remus was by her side in less than 3 steps, his daughter safely in his arms. She smelt like blood and antiseptic. It was sickeningly strong to Remus' wolf enhanced sense of smell but he held her tighter.

"Daddy's here, baby," Remus pressed a kiss to her honey brown hair. Pulling away, he brushed aside her hair to press a kiss to her clammy forehead. Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulder firmly as Hope buried her face into his chest. He looked up to notice the room for the first time to see James hunched in a chair on the other side of the bed. James nodded to Remus stiffly as their eyes met, "are you alright?" Remus whispered. Hope sobbed and failed to reply so Remus looked up to her husband.

"The healer said it took its toll on her body but she'll recover fully in a month or so," James said. Remus heaved a sigh of relief and the edges of James' lips twitched up in relief as well, "but the baby…" James' voice trailed off and Hope let out another heart wrenching sob, "the healer couldn't save the baby,"

Remus winced as Hope's body wracked with another sob. He palmed the back of her head, "baby, listen to Daddy," he pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping her heart shaped face in his hands, wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs, "Daddy's so sorry what happened to the little baby and I wish we could have all known him. You have all the rights to grief but you have to be strong. Do you hear me?"

Hope nodded, tears streaming down her face.

The night found Remus leant back on the headboard of the hospital bed with Hope leaning on his chest, having fallen into a fitful sleep after crying the whole afternoon. James had never left his wife's side despite her insistence on being with her father. James was currently asleep sitting in the chair by her bed, his head on the bed with Hope's hand held in his. Remus smiled in approval at his son-in-law. James truly did love her. Remus saw it in his eyes as he looked worriedly at his sobbing wife.

Remus shifted in a bid to relieve the lower back ache but Hope stirred. She shifted off him, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Daddy, you're still here?" Hope croaked.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked, hiding his wince as his back cracked. Hope nodded, forcing a smile to her lips for her father, "I'm glad," Remus smiled, "do you know that you bring out your name beautifully?"

Hope shot him a questioning look.

"Your birth," Remus said as he gazed at her fondly, remembering the day vividly, "I thought it was a bad sign but it's not…it's you and it's hope. That your mother was alive. You're my first daughter. So naturally you stuck with me more than your three brothers did. Your love for me made me hope that maybe, just maybe, when the day comes when I was to tell you and your siblings what I am, you would still love me-"

"We would always love you. You're our Daddy no matter what," Hope interrupted, her eyes hardening.

"I know that now, Hope. And you gave me that," Remus smiled, "my first daughter. Daddy loves you so much," Hope nodded furiously, her eyes filling with tears, "you're so strong, you can be strong, just like your mother you are,"

* * *

 _It hurts me to know how I cannot be there for you; to hold you as you sleep the day before the moon, to kiss your pain away after, to hold your hand as we witness our babies grow up, fall in love, fall out of love and form families of their own; to see you everyday and grow old with you. I can only imagine what an amazing grandfather you would be._

* * *

2032

"Granddaddy, come get me!"

Remus smiled as he watched 6 year old, Brandon Harry Lupin took off across the living room happily, "I'm sorry, Bran-"

"Granddaddy is really tired, alright? Sit down and play nicely," Lily, his mother, interrupted, appearing from the kitchen.

Brandon pouted but nodded nonetheless, sitting down at Remus' feet, placing his head on his grandfather's knee.

"I'm so sorry Bran," Remus smiled sadly as he stroked Brandon's head of untamed black hair with one hand. With his other hand, he held his youngest grandchild; Dany's first child with her husband, an Auror, Declan. Eva Jasmine was a mere 4 months old and her workaholic of a mother, Dany, was huddled upstairs in Remus' study rushing out an article for the prophet due that day.

In the background Remus was vaguely aware of Alastor rising to meet his wife, kissing on her lips as he asked if she needed any help with dinner. Bran perked up suddenly, "can we play chess?"

Remus smiled and nodded. Bran grinned and ran to fetch the chess set.

"Can I play?" Remus turned to his left to see Hailey looked up at him with the familiar stormy grey eyes. Hailey, the daughter of Hope and James, was 5 this year.

"If you want to," Remus nodded and watched as Brandon eagerly dragged a stool to set up the chess set on.

"Me?" Kiera jumped up in all her 3 year old curiosity, reaching for one of the pieces.

"Don't touch it Kie!" Brandon howled at his younger sister and Kiera frowned at her brother, stuck her tongue out and sat back, leaning into Remus' side.

"Wait your turn alright, Kiera? Your brother asked me first," Remus explained patiently. Kiera nodded, satisfied as Remus pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright, Dad! Time for your juice!" Hope called and Remus turn to see his pregnant daughter, who was currently the Head Auror after Harry was promoted to be minister, walking to him, holding the wolfsbane. Remus sighed as Hope sat down on the arm of the chair, taking Eva from him and passing him the cup of 'juice'.

"Ew!" The children's face scrunched up as they saw the blue smoke emitting from the wolfsbane. They knew by now that Granddad always got sick some nights and on those nights, they would have to leave him alone or play gently. They were also accustomed to the disgusting looking and smelling juice he had to drink.

"Bottoms up," Hope smiled. Remus smiled to his daughter appreciatively but cringed nonetheless before downing it. Hope waved her wand and a plate floated from the kitchen and landed neatly on the coffee table by Remus, bringing his dinner, "eat up, Dad," Hope took the empty glass from Remus, nodding her chin to the food.

"Thank you," Remus said softly as Hope placed baby Eva in the bassinet in the sitting room. He began eating his dinner.

"Granddaddy, can we play now?" Brandon asked, looking at Remus from across the chess set, all set up.

Remus smiled as he nodded and he looked at the chess board, moving his pawn forward wandlessly. Brandon grinned and made his move while Kiera and Hailey watched on curiously.

Before they could finish the game, Remus could feel the pull of the moon on his bones, too close for comfort, especially around a bunch of children. He looked up and met Alastor's eye meaningfully. Remus nodded and Alastor stood from his seat on the comforter, watching the chess game.

"Alright buddy," Alastor swooped in and took Brandon under the arms from behind. Brandon shouted and kicked out in objection, "Granddaddy needs to rest,"

"Daddy! But I'm not done winning!" Brandon cried.

Remus raised a brow as he stood gingerly, summoning his cane to support him as he took two steps forward, "who said you were winning?"

Brandon turned to Remus with a grin, "I am!" Remus' smile was accompanied by a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "can we continue when you're done resting?"

Remus nodded, "of course Bran," he smoothed the boy's black head of hair, inherited from the Potter's side. Brandon grinned happily and nodded. He leant forward and gave his granddad a hug.

"Feel better, Granddaddy," Hailey climbed onto the couch, so she could press a wet soppy kiss to Remus' cheek. Remus smiled, hugging his granddaughter.

"Bye," Kiera looked up at him. Remus patted her on her head gently and with that he limped towards the kitchen, mildly aware of Alastor shooing the children up the stairs to drag Dany down for dinner.

Lily and Hope turned around as Remus entered, the telling sound of his walking cane, "is it time already?" Hope asked as she bustled to Remus.

"Slowly, Hope," Remus chided softly as Hope practically ran into his embrace despite her pregnant state.

"Take care Daddy, we'll be right here for you when you get out," Hope smiled. Remus nodded and patted Lily on her shoulder. He then turned to go down to the basement, opening the heavy door wandlessly. Remus smiled at the mural of tall grass and the night starry sky in the basement. There was to be a full moon on it but it has not risen as of yet, as reflected on the mural. Dora had put it up after the war for him when they've decided that with wolfsbane, he would always transform here. She had also placed a mattress by the mural with pillows and a warm tough quilt; reinforced with magic.

"Go Hope, I'll be fine," Remus managed a smile back at his daughter. Hope hesitated on the steps but nodded eventually and left, closing the door behind her. Remus could feel magic crackling over the door as Hope set up the wards. He approached the worn mattress and put his cane against the wall as he sat down slowly.

The mattress was getting worn and thinner but Remus had refused to have it changed out. The mattress had patches, signs where it was ripped and torn but mended back together. Dora was unable to use magic to sew the material back together or fill the patches, without risking putting more holes in them, so she had resorted to using her own two hands and some needle and thread. Remus ran his hand over the mattress, feeling the rough and worn fabric under his calloused hand.

He had always slept the day after the full moon away and Dora would always sneak down to the basement to clean up, despite his persistence that he would clean up later that day or the next day. Remus had caught her sewing the mattress in the basement when he woke from his nap and went looking for her. He could still remember her surprised expression as he called her out for it. Dora had pricked her finger on the needle in her surprise.

His eyes prickled uncomfortably as he looked down to see a piece of yellow bear filled fabric that patched a rather large hole. Remus chuckled at the memory. He had lightly chided Dora for intentionally picking out such a bright coloured and patterned cloth to patch the hole but Dora insisted the basement needed colour and Remus needed a piece of his beloved children in this dark and gloomy place.

At 72 years old and 21 years after her death, one would think that Remus' mind would fail him but to this day, he could still remember everything about his beloved wife; every memory. Her bright and expressive grey eyes, her vibrant hair colours, her scrunched up nose whenever she morphed wittingly and her soft and warm sensual lips. He yearned to touch her, just one more time.

He glanced over the mattress. Dora had once lay over this very mattress with him. They've kissed on this mattress with an abandon that made Remus chuckle, shaking his head, amused, at their hormonal behaviour. _Merlin did he miss her so much…_

Remus winced as he rose slowly, peeling off his clothing one by one. He was fast running out of clothing to rip as he had failed to remove his clothing in time, caught up in memories with his wife time and again as always when he was left alone.

Remus had just placed the clothing on the tail end of the bed, neatly folded, shivering in the cold as all of a sudden, he felt the moon before he saw it rising over the horizon of the mural.

He screamed as his bones broke. _Dora. My sweet Dora. I would do anything for you to come back to me, to have you back. Even for a day, an hour would also suffice! Please… Please!_

Remus heard his bones crack again rather than felt it, unable to pinpoint the source of the pain in the midst of the agony throughout his body. He fell forward onto his forepaws, hard and he heard his shoulder crack soundly due to the sudden crashing weight. He buckled due to his broken shoulder and cried out as his face struck the concrete.

 _Dora…_

He opened his eyes in the dark and they were bright amber. The wolf snarled. Angry as it has been for the past 21 years. Angry at itself, at the human, at the loss of its mate, at the world. It lumbered to its 3 paws gingerly and turned to see the moon in the 'sky' on the wall and howled again and again. When nothing sounded back, it growled and snarled, snapping its jaws violently at thin air. Remus allowed the wolf, it was his monthly catharsis.

 _Hush Remus, calm down._

The wolf jolted, its ears straight up.

 _Remus._

The wolf whimpered as it turned to see nothing but darkness _._

Remus willed the wolf to limp to the mattress and allowed it to collapse into it. His body was not the same as in the past and so, neither was the wolf's. Merely turning from the man into the wolf took it out of both of them. Remus shifted the shoulder testily only for him to wince in pain while the wolf snarled, keeping still. The shoulder felt broken. This would be the first time he hurt himself like that while transforming and Remus had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 _From the day I married you, till this day, I have never once regretted giving myself, so wholly, to you; an amazing and beautiful man who was always so blind to his own strengths._

* * *

6 years later. 2038

Something was not right. He knew, from all his years of transformation; 73 years of it. He drew a ragged breath and sharp pain was felt in his middle. He also found he was breathless despite taking in such a deep breath. One side of his face was pressed up against the soft mattress but everywhere hurt and he couldn't move. Everything hurt too much. He was rapidly feeling lightheaded.

Steeling himself, he called, "Tory!" His lungs burned with the effort and he burst out in a hacking cough that sent his lungs in painful jolts. He could hear movement from outside before the door slammed open and he glimpsed two silhouettes running down the steps.

"Dad? Dad!" Alastor's call was frantic as he dropped to his knees by his father's body, draped with nothing but the quilt his mother made for him, "what's wrong?"

"Tory…" Remus wheezed

"I'll call Teddy," Lily muttered before turning to formulate the patronus and sending it on its way.

"Dad," Alastor placed a gentle hand on the side of his father's face, "Dad, please. Nothing must happen to you…"

Remus tried to smile for his son but couldn't remember if he did before he passed out from the agony that was his own body.

"-for the next transformation…I'm afraid his heart won't be able to take it anymore,"

It was the first thing he heard with his enhanced hearing as he woke, in a body without pain. He could barely feel his body for that matter but from the smell, Remus knew he was in St. Mungos.

"No!" Remus didn't know if it was Dany or Hope who gasped but at that moment, he opened his mouth, wanting to speak to distract his children from the bad news. But his mouth and throat was dry. So instead, he coughed and almost instantly, faces of his children and even grandchildren came into his vision.

"Papa!" One stood out and filled his vision.

"Little Dora," Remus croaked as his granddaughter leant over to kiss him on his forehead.

"You worried me!" she scolded gently. With one look, Remus could see the tears in her swollen red eyes. Dora Leona Lupin had grown up to be an outstanding young woman. She was head girl and a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She topped her Defence, potions and charms classes with Remus personally guiding her along, especially in Defence. Remus had left his job at Hogwarts after his wife's death but was more than happy to tutor his grandchildren in Defence. And all these years, Remus had been Dora's strength whilst she had been his.

"I'm very sorry," he said earnestly. His voice didn't sound like himself. It sounded dry and barely a whisper. She bit her lips, her hands brushing back his hair as she cupped his face.

"Don't do this again!" she looked sternly at him.

Remus chuckled, wincing as the pain struck him again.

"Do you need more pain potions-?" Teddy asked but Remus raised a hand and shook his head.

"You sound your Nana, Little Dora. Scolding a man on his sickbed," Remus smiled, the irony not lost on him.

"I'm not very little anymore, Papa," she sat down by his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Remus wheezed.

She frowned at him, "how can I? When you're-" she paused and tears filled her eyes.

Remus took a shallow breath, squeezing her hand, "I'm right here, Little Dora. Granddad's here for you," and it might have been 16 years in the past, with Remus caring for her as best as he could.

"I know," Dora swallowed a sob, "I- we had our career talk just last week and I've decided, Papa. I've thought about it in 5th year but haven't confirmed it till now and I don't know how you would take it but I thought you should know," she hesitated and even in his tired and drugged state, Remus knew she was afraid he might not like it so he braced himself, "I want to be an Auror,"

Silence.

Remus' jaw clenched painfully but he dropped his gaze. Eventually, Remus managed a painful and wheezy chuckle to break the awkward silence, "Oh dear Merlin, the love for danger does run in the genes as Dora claimed,"

"So does stubbornness," Teddy added with an eye-roll and Dora mocked a scowl at her father, "don't give me that look, Dora. Being an auror _is_ dangerous,"

She rolled her eyes, "it's also very fulfilling, dad," she stated, deadpanned before turning back to face her grandfather, a hopeful look in her eyes. And as it was in the first 17 years of her life, how could Remus deny those eyes?

Remus eventually whispered, "Go for it, Dora. Do what you love."

Dora nodded, smiling as she leant over and hugged her grandfather, "thank you Papa,"

"Be happy Dora," Remus pressed a kiss to her temple, "always be happy, my dear girl,"

Eventually, upon Remus' request, he was brought home and Teddy applied for long term leave from St. Mungo's for parental care.

When Remus was made comfortable in his bed, Teddy turned to fetch the potion Remus would need, commenting airily, "I'm surprised you allowed her,"

Remus took a moment before he knew what Teddy was referring to, "I surprised myself. When she asked me, it reminded me so much of your mother, when she, similarly, asked me if she should return to work as an Auror after the war and after having you,"

"Why did you allow her?" Remus couldn't see Teddy's expression from where Teddy's back was to him as he prepared the potions but Remus could hear the strain in his voice, "she would listen to you y'know? If you told her no,"

Remus spoke calmly from the bed, "do you resent me for allowing her?"

Teddy turned and Remus could see that his lips were pursed tightly together and his face pale, "how could I? No one suffered more than you when mum died. And now, no one loves little Dora like you do. If you can allow that, I'm sure the rest of us would live with it."

Remus sighed, "come here, Teddy," he gestured his son over and Teddy obliged, kneeling by his father's bedside, taking his frail and scarred hand in his strong and large one, "I allowed her because I saw the passion for the job in her eyes. The same look in her eyes your mother had when she asked me. So I know how happy this job would make her and how could I say no. Your mother died at her job but she also loved her job. This job gave her her life."

Teddy swallowed and nodded.

"I know you love your daughter, Teddy. You always will and you always will worry for her but when you see the spark in her eyes as she tells you about her job, you'll forgive her for choosing this job in the end no matter what happens. Because she would be happy," Remus said, a faraway look in his eyes and Teddy had a feeling his father was not merely talking about his granddaughter anymore, "and because you love her,"

Teddy could feel tears prickling at his eyes but they never fell, "Does it get any easier? About mum,"

"I love your mother, Teddy," Remus breathed, looking very small and grey amongst the cushion, "it would never get easier. It would always hurt but I never regret a second I spent with her, a second we were married. Those 26 years I knew your mother were the best years of my life and because of her, even after, because of all of you," Remus sighed, "I am so very undeserving of your mother, Teddy…s-she-" Remus spluttered and coughed violently.

"Dad, rest alright?" Teddy patted his chest and quieted any remaining words he wanted to say, "just rest,"

Remus wheezed for air as the coughing fit subsided. He turned to look at his son, "where's Alastor?" Remus hadn't seen his youngest son since Alastor rushed him to St. Mungo's from the basement.

Teddy bit his lips, "at the ministry. He has been at the ministry since…" _since Remus collapsed which was 3 days ago._

"What is he up to?" Remus frowned.

Teddy muttered, "a cure, Dad."

"Whatever for?" Remus couldn't help as he glared weakly at his son and Teddy failed to reply, "I don't need a cure."

Teddy sighed, "Dad, please…let us help you, for once,"

Remus frowned, "Teddy, enough of my life has been forcibly revolved around my lycanthopy. I don't want that for my children,"

"Well, we love you enough to want to help you," Teddy said angrily, "even a night under the full moon as a person, not a werewolf, would mean so much to you, so we're all willing to do something about it. And don't even try to say you don't deserve it. You're a great father and deserve every damn thing we do for you, and more!"

Remus was slightly stunned as he averted Teddy's eyes, mumbling, "don't swear," Teddy snorted and silence engulfed the father-and-son pair. Eventually Remus asked, "what did the healer say, Teddy?"

Teddy shook his head, refusing to look at his father, "you just focus on getting well,"

"Okay, Teddy. I will," Remus forced a thin smile at his son, brushing away an errant tear with the crook of his finger, "Teddy, where is your uncle Sirius?" he hated the way he wheezed the question.

Teddy smiled sadly at his father, "I've told him. He's on his way back from somewhere in Asia apparently," Remus managed a chuckle with a shake of his head without bursting out into hacking coughs. Teddy sat down and took his hand, "you be strong and wait and he'll be here soon,"

Sirius had taken to travelling after Dora's death and Remus was happy that Sirius found something he loved, other than women. Remus received news of Sirius and his travels from the postcards and souvenirs Sirius sent through the floo.

"Moony, bloody hell, you've gone all grey haven't you?" Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius Black in all the glory of an eighty year old. His black mane was lined with silver and his face was more wrinkled than Remus remembered. But as Sirius walked to him, Remus noticed that Sirius' gait was much stronger than his own and Remus was glad.

"I've been grey for a while Padfoot," Remus wheezed.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius sighed as he dragged a chair over to sit by his bed, "don't tell me you've gone and decided to leave me,"

Remus chuckled, "I'm going to meet Prongs, Lily and-" Remus hesitated and Sirius stiffened, "wormtail. The fun we'll have together,"

Sirius unfroze and nodded, a nervous chuckle, "not much fun to be had without me," Sirius said with a twinkle in his dark grey eyes.

"We'll manage," Remus forced a smile and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped drastically as both men averted the other's eyes, opting to remain quiet.

"Merlin, Moony. Who would I send dungbombs to from all over the world now?" Sirius laughed a hollow laugh, running a hand through his hair.

Remus smiled, "Lyall would be more than happy to receive them I'm sure but we have to grow up eventually, Padfoot. I think 80 is a ripe enough time as any," Sirius scowled and seemed offended but there was his signature smirk under his moustache. Remus continued in a whisper, "and…I miss Dora dearly. I've lived my life, Padfoot and it was way better than what I even dared to dream," Sirius smiled thinly and nodded, squeezing Remus' shoulder gently.

Sirius left without another word and Remus was just succumbing to sleep when Dany appeared at the door of his room, bearing dinner, "Daddy?"

Remus stirred awake from his nap, blinking sleep from his eyes to see his youngest daughter. He had not had a good talk with her since he collapsed after his transformation. She had been painfully quiet at the hospital and when he went home with Teddy accompanying him, Dany, like Alastor, was nowhere to be seen, "Dany," Remus' face lit up. He managed a thin smile as he struggled to sit up, wincing.

"Don't get up like that," Dany gasped, rushing forward and placing the tray on the bedside table, "you'll hurt your broken bones," Remus stopped, freezing as he saw his daughter up close. Her face was washed and fresh and her eyes bright but as her father, Remus could see the redness on the rim of her eyes and the slight swell and puffiness in them.

"Has work been busy?" Remus croaked, concerned as Dany gently helped him up and stuffed a pillow behind his back.

"Here, dinner," Dany said instead as she levitated the tray in front of Remus. Remus studied his daughter for a moment before he obliged and dug into the porridge slowly. At this point, even swallowing hurts. His head was throbbing but Remus was determined to be up for his daughter. He knew his children and they would talk to him in their own time. Dora always said if there was anyone in this world who had the patience to wait it out of their children, it was him, their father. Eventually, Dany looked up from gazing into her lap and said, "do you remember what I told you in my seventh year? When you asked me what I wanted to do?"

Remus thought about it, swallowing another mouth of porridge painfully, "about writing? You wanted to write a novel but for practicality, you took up journalism instead, with the prophet,"

Dany nodded, looking down at her wringing fingers, "yes. I'm been writing a story. My first story ever. Would you like me to read it you?"

"I would love that very much, Dany," Remus smiled. Over dinner and to the time till Remus was nodding off, Dany told the story of a poor older man who had a hard life, burdened with prejudice from being a werewolf and had little in his life to be happy for. He eventually fell in love with a talented young woman who had a bright future ahead of her and an even brighter personality.

"He was walking. It was blindingly white. As he walked, he passed friends he haven't met since a lifetime ago and they smiled at him, waving. He smiled but he doesn't stop walking. Eventually he did. Before him, stood the love of his life; a wide smile on her face, tears in her eyes and looking as young and as beautiful as the last time he remembered. She rushed into his eager and waiting arms. No words needed to be said as he pressed a kiss into her hair, revelling in her presence in his embrace, his heart feeling fuller than he could remember."

Dany's voice trailed off. With his wife on his mind, her last letter clutched in his frail hand and a smile on his lips, Remus Lupin drifted off, ready and albeit gladly, to an eternal wakeless sleep.

* * *

 _Forgive me, my love. Know that your name is on my lips as I take my last breath and that you are always my last thought; in sleep and in death. Till we meet again, I will miss you, I will love you._

 _Yours always,  
Nymphadora Lupin_

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of How to Live! It was mainly how Remus and Dora lived after the war and how Remus lived after Dora's departure! I hope it was a great read for all of you and thank you so much for all the supportive reviews!

Remuslovesdora: Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad I inspired you and gave you some much needed rest from work!

Lupinfamily4ever: Little Dora grew up really fast in his chapter so let me know how do you think she turned out! I'm glad you liked the scene with Teddy and Remus! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for your review!


End file.
